SIEMPRE FUISTE TU
by Caroliday
Summary: El pasado a veces regresa con más intensidad, solo los corazones unidos son capaces de reencontrarse a pesar de los años
1. Chapter 1

Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen

PROLOGO 

Había pasado 3 meses desde la última vez que estuvieron todos en el hogar de Pony en la fiesta para Candy donde se enteró que Albert era su "Príncipe de la Colina".

Seguía ejerciendo su profesión de enfermera en una clínica pequeña que se habían puesto en el Pueblo cerca del Hogar con el Dr. Martin, con ayuda de Albert. vivía en el Hogar de Pony junto a sus madres y a los pequeños que vivían ahí.

Era una mañana muy cálida donde Candy salía al Pueblo como era su costumbre a hacer las compras de los víveres, cuando de pronto algo la hizo mirar hacia el campanario de la iglesia donde alguna vez estuvo con su primer amor, al fijarse bien, notó que un joven rubio de no más de 20 años estaba arrimado sobre una de las paredes, con los ojos cerrados como si tratara de recordar algo y una tristeza infinita reflejada en su rostro. Al fijar su mirada en el joven Candy soltó el bolso de las compras y se llevó las manos a su pecho... "Anthony..."

Notas de la autora:

Queridos amigos, es la primera historia que escribo, espero sea de su agrado


	2. Chapter 2

No podía dejar de mirarlo, mientras más lo hacía más recordaba a aquel joven q le robo su corazón cuando era una chiquilla y lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus verdes ojos, intentó cerrarlos y al hacerlo se dijo "nuevamente es mi imaginación" pero al abrirlos vio que el joven continuaba en la misma posición.

Comenzó a temblar y a llamarlo a gritos al principio no tan audibles, la gente la miraba extrañada, pero ella continuaba su mirada fija en el joven, cuando de pronto sintiendo una mirada fija sobre el regresó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos verdes que le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía exactamente a quien, pero continuaba en su postura seria y triste y desvió la mirada para poder bajar de la torre.

Candy al ver sus ojos palideció y exclamó nuevamente "Anthony..." antes de desvanecerse.

El joven salio de la iglesia sin percatarse que varias personas estaban alrededor de la muchacha tratando de reanimarla y continuó su marcha hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba.

Candy fue reanimada gracias a unas sales que una amable señora le hizo oler, despertó y exclamó "que me paso dónde estoy?"

Las personas le indicaron que se había desmayado de la nada, ella trató de recordar e inmediatamente se puso de pie y miró hacia el campanario donde ya no vio al joven, rápidamente pidió permiso a las personas que se aglomeraron y entro corriendo hacia la torre tratando de hallar lo que su corazón le indicaba, pero no encontró a nadie.

"Fue mi imaginación..."

Salió de la torre y fue rápidamente a recoger sus cosas que había tirado en el piso y regresó a su casa.

Al llegar al hogar dejo la bolsa sobre la mesa y se fue directamente a su habitación, sus madres quedaron pensativas ya que al pasar por donde ellas ni siquiera se percató de su presencia ni contestó la pregunta de la Srta Pony ... como te fue Candy?

¿Qué le habrá pasado? -pregunto la Hermana María.

No lo sé - Contestó a Srita Pony.

Candy sola en su habitación se tiró a la cama boca arriba y suspiró "Era él, era tan real, no pudo haber sido mi imaginación, me miró, estaba más alto y muy buen mozo ya no era un niño, pero sus ojos eran los mismos, no…... Debo estar alucinando no pudo haber sido si él está...muerto..." y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su bello rostro mientras recordaba aquellos días tan especiales junto a Anthony, se quedó dormida

Al despertar bajo rápidamente a la cocina ya que no pudo almorzar y sus madres al verla dormida no la trataron de despertar, imaginaban que algo había pasado.

Su ánimo cambio repentinamente y estaba muy alegre, al entrar vio a la Srita Pony colocar su almuerzo para que se sirviera agradeció y comió como siempre lo hacía disfrutando cada bocado.

Su madre la contemplo y dijo

¿Qué paso hija? porque llegaste de esa forma?

Nada srta Pony, mi imaginación me jugo una mala pasada pero ya estoy bien- contestó Candy de forma sincera

¿Hija mía todavía sigues pensando en el joven Granchester? -Dijo la Srta Pony.

¡Madre! exclamó Candy... ni siquiera me había acordado de él - transformó su rostro a uno de tristeza al recordar a su rebelde

Lo siento hija, es que te vi tan pensativa que ni contestaste como te había ido - dijo la sra mayor.

Lo siento Srta Pony estaba distraída y no le oí - dijo Candy ruborizándose por estar tan despistada

¿Me vas a contar que te paso? - Preguntó mis Pony.

Candy suspiró - Madre, creí ver a Anthony en la torre de la iglesia donde una vez subimos cuando éramos niños - dijo con melancolía.

Hija mía... no sé qué decirte tal vez todavía no has logrado olvidarlo y tu inconciencia lo llamo

Pero era tan real Srta Pony, estaba tan alto, más corpulento y buen mozo y sus ojos eran los mismos - Candy puso sus manos en su pecho y los ojos soñadores como cuando se acordaba de él

Candy, sabes que eso no puede ser, es imposible

Lo sé…. pero fue muy real

¿Y qué paso desapareció como un espejismo?

No madre, cuando me miró me desmayé y al despertar ya no lo vi, corrí hasta la torre, pero ya no lo encontré - bajo la cabeza

Lo vez hija, solo fue una alucinación que tu corazón te habló.

Pues si... - Dijo Candy pensando ir al siguiente día para ver si lo volvía a ver y cerciorarse que fue un espejismo de su subconsciente

Mientras tanto en un cuarto de hotel un joven rubio tomó su cabeza tratando de recordar porque subió a esa torre, un recuerdo de haber estado ahí y sentir el viento en su cara "Porque no logro recordar y mi padre que no me explica nada…"

Alex hijo - llamo su padre - dónde estabas?

¿Caminado por el pueblo padre - Estás seguro que nunca hemos estado aquí? - preguntó.

Su padre se puso nervioso y solo contestó - No hijo ya te he dicho que he venido a ver unos papeles que me deben entregar en unos días.

Está bien, ya sé que nunca quieres hablarme de mi pasado - contestó Alex cabizbajo

No te pongas así hijo, tal vez lo haga pronto, pero no me presiones todavía... solo piensa en tu presente

¿Pero cómo puedo vivir o hacer un presente o un futuro si no conozco mi pasado?

Alison te quiere sin tu pasado, a ella no le importa

Lo sé... pero no puedo dejar de pensar que era de mi cuando niño

Hijo, yo sé lo que te digo, por favor no quiero más preguntas - dijo saliendo de la habitación.

"Lo se padre, pero algún día lo averiguaré" - Pensó el joven mientras se recostaba en su cama.


	3. Chapter 3

Candy al día siguiente madrugó como nunca y nuevamente fue al pueblo a cerciorarse que fue solo su imaginación, distraída caminó y caminó por el pueblo recordando su pasado y días maravillosos vividos años atrás.

Alex nuevamente salió del hotel y se dirigió al pueblo donde comenzó a caminar sin rumbo metido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto choco contra alguien

Disculpe - dijeron los 2 al unísono

Esmeraldas y azul cielo se encontraron, ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica sacudir su cuerpo

Mil disculpas señorita, vine distraído, con permiso - dio un paso hacia atrás y paso de lado sin regresar a ver

Anthony... murmuró Candy, cuando salió de su ensoñación se volvió hacia el joven

Espera! - grito Candy

El joven regresó la vista y mirando a otros lados con su mano se señaló así mismo - Es a mí? -

Candy se acercó a él como si mirara un ángel con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

Eres tu... dijo Candy y acerco la mano a su mejilla para cerciorarse que era real

Disculpe? -Preguntó el joven

Anthony…. eres Anthony - y Candy impulsivamente lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello

Disculpe Señorita creo que me confunde... mi nombre es Alex - tratando de soltarse del agarre de la rubia.

No.… eres Anthony, eres Anthony - repetía Candy con más fervor

Mi nombre no es Anthony señorita, disculpe, pero me retiro - dijo Alex un poco disgustado por la confusión.

Candy lo tomó de la mano y le dio la vuelta - Anthony acaso no me reconoces soy Candy - dijo tratando de controlar sus lágrimas pensando que el joven no la reconocía.

Disculpe me confunde con alguien más yo no la conozco - tratando de soltarse bruscamente, esas fueron suficientes palabras para que Candy lo soltara y dejara que se fuera.

"Era Anthony, porque no me reconoció" pensó Candy y dejo fluir sus lágrimas retenidas

"No es el" -le dijo su mente -"es imposible"

Lo vio desaparecer al doblar una esquina y llevo sus manos al corazón tratando de controlarse de las emociones que le produjo ese encuentro. Alex... dijo que se llamaba Alex pero…porque?

"Talvez si es mi imaginación y no es mi querido Anthony, el jamás me habría apartado de su lado como este joven lo hizo"- pensó Candy regresando a su hogar

Por otro lado

Que chica más loca, confundirme con ese tal Anthony, que se cree si ni la conozco - Pensó Alex entrando a un café tratando de calmarse

"Pero era muy bonita, aunque un poco pecosa... y esos ojos... esos ojos me recuerdan a alguien...pero... no sé a quién"

Bueno será mejor desayunar antes de ir nuevamente a recorrer este lugar, aunque mi padre lo niegue estoy seguro que si he venido antes aquí

Vincent, se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo donde se hospedaba con su hijo para hacer una visita

Dígale a Sara que Vincent Brown la busca - dijo al mayordomo de la Sra Leagan

Quien? - Exclamo Sara a su mayordomo al enterarse quien la buscaba

"Es imposible... como puede haber vuelto" - Pensó

Hágalo pasar al estudio por favor - indicó Sara a su mayordomo

En seguida señora - dijo Edward el mayordomo

En el estudio

Vincent que haces aquí? -Pregunto Sara al encontrarse a solas

Sara, como has estado? - Respondió el hombre

Te pregunté que hacías aquí, como es que viniste, pensé nunca más volver a verte

Lo siento Sara, pero quería informarte que mi hijo se casara en unos meses con una hermosa muchacha y ya no tenemos por qué seguir huyendo de su familia, tienen que enterarse que está vivo.

¡No, eso no puede ser!

Tu no debiste volver nunca más!

Pero ya no es un niño y se va a casar, ama a la muchacha y ya no hay cabida para la chica del orfanato, tal como lo querían.

No era por eso que inventaron todo esto? ¿para separarlos?

No Vincent, no entiendes, no puedes volver

Pero por qué?, leí que ya se presentó el patriarca de la familia, me tomo por sorpresa, pero es mi cuñado y el querrá

saber que su sobrino está vivo

No... es imposible - exclamo Sara.

No entiendo, ahora ya todo está resuelto y no hay porque esconderse, tendremos su respaldo y nadie podrá hacerle daño

Mi hijo sigue con sus preguntas y ya no sé cómo contestarle, quiere saber todo de su pasado

No eso no se hará - indicó Sara con la cara seria.

Pues, aunque tú no estés de acuerdo lo haré y no hay marcha atrás, con permiso

No Vincent espera, tengo algo que contarte que no sabes

Que es?

El que quiso que tu hijo muriera es William Andley, él fue el que organizo esa cacería del zorro y preparó todo, yo

lo salve al entregártelo a ti inconsciente como estaba.

No.… eso no puede ser, es mentira!, pero si es su sobrino, el hijo de su única hermana - Exclamó Vincent

Es cierto, por eso no pueden regresar, si él se entera que está vivo como patriarca de la familia y con más poder, acabara con tu hijo apenas se entere, no vez que no quiere que haya más herederos, tu hijo es el siguiente en línea de sucesión y él no quiere perder el poder

No puede ser, jamás lo imaginé, pensé que eran los otros ancianos del consejo que armaron este plan y separarlo de

Candy para que no deshonrara a los Andley

Eso me dijiste tú el día que llegue al hospital

Mentí, no quería que tu también corrieras con la misma suerte - dijo Sara compungida

Debo agradecerte, si no hubiera sido por ti mi hijo si estaría muerto

De nada... pero debes irte no deben volver Vincent, quiero a tu hijo y no deseo que le hagan ningún daño

De acuerdo así lo haré, solo espero que no recupere pronto la memoria

Han pasado muchos años no creo que la recupere - indicó Sara

Lo siento Sara, no puedo creerlo todavía, pero está bien, me iré nuevamente con mi hijo y nadie sabrá de nosotros

Gracias Vincent, si se enteran que yo te ayude, acabarían también conmigo.

Adiós Sara y cuídate.

"Nunca volverá... jamás lo permitiré, William es capaz de echarme de la familia si se entera que mentí que su sobrino estaba vivo, además lo uniría a esa huérfana ahora que están tan unidos y haría todo para que esa fuera feliz, no lo permitiré, Vincent me creyó todo y no volverá…" Pensaba Sara.

Mientras tanto Vincent iba cabizbajo pensando en todo lo que le dijo Sara, no podía creerlo, como su cuñado fue capaz de armar todo ese teatro, solo porque no quería perder el poder de patriarca, que clase de familia era y el que pensó que ese muchacho bueno y de nobles sentimientos cuando era niño continuaba igual

"Y si es mentira" pensaba, "no creo que Sara me mienta, ella fue la única que me ayudo con mi hijo para que lo salvara"

"Hijo mío, ojalá puedas perdonarme, la promesa que te hice no la podre cumplir…"


	4. Chapter 4

Candy regreso a su hogar con su cara llena de tristeza y melancolía….

Candy donde fuiste? - Pregunto la Srta Pony,

Al pueblo madre...

¿No irías nuevamente a la torre de la iglesia cierto?, te vas a hacer daño si sigues con eso

Si fui madre y lo vi…era Anthony, era el…. pero no me reconoció y dice que se llama Alex

¿Como? no entiendo

Candy relató lo sucedido a la Srta Pony...

Hija mía, ya lo ves no era el, no puede serlo y tú lo sabes bien.

¿Pero existen personas tan parecidas en este mundo?

Acaso no recuerdas que tú mismo lo confundiste con tu príncipe de la Colina cuando lo viste por primera vez, eso nos lo dijiste

Es cierto…. pero resultaron ser parientes tío y sobrino por eso su parecido, pero este muchacho no tiene nada que ver

No sé- se tocó la barbilla la srta Pony - No será algún pariente de los Andley o de su padre?

Mmmm no lo había pensado, pero tiene razón es imposible que sea el….

Candy se acercó a la ventana pensativa cuando vio un auto estacionarse en la entrada del Hogar y exclamo con una gran sonrisa - Albert!

corrió hacia la salida y se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo...

Albert! como me alegra que hayas venido

Candy, te extrañe ! - la recibió en sus brazos

Oh Albert, hace mucho que no venias

Lo siento pequeña, he estado muy ocupado con los pendientes de la oficina y no he podido, pero déjame verte bien - la aparto para contemplarla

estas hermosa! exclamó, has crecido mucho

Gracias - dijo Candy ruborizándose ante el comentario

tu también estas muy buen mozo, deben estar muchas chicas tras de ti, me quitaran a mi padre - dijo Candy

Candyyyy... ya sabes que no me gusta q me digas así

Ya lo sé - giño su ojo y saco su lengua de manera juguetona

"Que hermosa es!" - pensó Albert

Pero entra, ven - lo jalo de la mano para que ingresara

Srita Pony, hermana María - como han estado?

Bien sr Andley gracias - contestaron al unísono

prepararé un chocolate - dijo la hna María

gracias asintieron todos

Yo le ayudare, dijo Candy

No hija tu quédate con tu invitado, tendrán mucho que platicar

Si es cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte Albert

Candy! - le regaño la Srita Pony

Que sucede? - intervino Albert

Lo siento Srita Pony, pero tengo que saberlo.

Que pasa Candy dime-

Hay alguien más en tu familia que se parezca a ti o a Anthony? - preguntó Candy con cierto temor

Mmmm, no que yo recuerde - Se tocó la barbilla Albert tratando de recordar

Pero no tienen ningún otro pariente que sea así como Uds.? -Pregunto inquieta Candy

A qué viene eso pequeña?

Respóndeme Albert por favor necesito saberlo

No Candy, nosotros éramos los únicos rubios en la familia, tal como mi hermana Rosemary y de ojos azules igual que mi padre

Tú conoces a los Leagan, a los Cornwell

Si, pero a tus demás familiares en Escocia no los conozco

No, pero los demás son parecidos a ellos, no recuerdo que alguien más tenga nuestros rasgos

Porque la pregunta Candy?

No por nada

¿Pequeña, dime que pasa?

Cuéntale hija - animó la Srita Pony

Vas a creer que estoy loca

bueno eso ya lo sé

Albert ! exclamo Candy

rio de buena gana - lo siento dime por favor, sabes que jamás pensaría eso de ti

Está bien... Candy contó a Albert todo lo ocurrido los 2 días atrás

Estas seguras que no lo soñaste?

Albert es cierto, es igual, bueno no igual ahora es más alto y más corpulento y muy buen mozo - Dijo Candy ruborizándose

Albert sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón al escucharla hablar así de ese joven

No lo sé Candy, es tan raro, tal vez sea algo parecido, el cabello, los ojos, pero nada mas

Si, tal vez tengas razón, porque es imposible que el viviera

Quien Candy?

oh… no.… nadie - dijo Candy apartando su mirada de Albert

No pensaras que es Anthony cierto?

No - contestó la pecosa

mmm, Candy pensé que ya lo habías olvidado

Lo siento Albert, pero nunca lo olvidaré, él fue una persona muy importante en mi vida y lo tengo guardado en mi corazón.

Lo se pequeña pero ya son muchos años y debes dejarlo ir, pensé que ya lo superaste

Es cierto, pero al ver a ese joven lo traje nuevamente a mi memoria, pero está bien, igual no lo he de volver a ver, se notaba que no era de aquí y capaz estuvo de paso

En el hotel

Padre que haces?

Empacando

Eso ya lo sé, pero no íbamos a quedarnos toda la semana, yo pedí licencia en el hospital y me la concedieron para acompañarte

Lo se hijo, pero ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí

¿Porque? paso algo malo?

no, no pasó nada, pero termine pronto mis asuntos y tenemos que irnos

yo quería quedarme unos días mas, es un hermoso pueblo, tan tranquilo

Lo se hijo, pero tenemos que irnos

2 días más padre, por favor quiero conocer más lugares, algo aquí me trae paz y quiero recorrerlo

Esta bien hijo, yo si partiré hoy, pero el miércoles a primera hora tomas el tren a Boston, no quieres pasar un tiempo con tu prometida?

Es cierto…lo olvide

Hijo, que te pasa acaso ya no la amas?

No es eso padre, sino que siento que algo me falta y creo que no es ella, ella no me complementa como debería hacerlo mi futura esposa

Hijo eso viene con el tiempo, ya verás cuando vivan juntos, tengan hijos, será maravilloso, la amaras como loco

Eso espero papá, ella me quiere mucho, pero yo no sé si le correspondo en la misma intensidad

pamplinas... la amaras más que a nadie, como yo lo hice a tu madre

Pero tú la amaste desde que la conociste, y yo solo siento afecto por Alison, la quiero si pero no estoy seguro de amarla, algo en mi corazón todavía no me lo permite

"Todavía la tiene en su alma" - No hijo veras que la llegaras a amar

Eso espero

Además ya faltan solo 3 meses para la boda

Si, tienes razón -


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola amigos, decidí hacer este capitulo un poquitín más largo, espero les guste_**

\- Capitulo4 -

Al siguiente día Candy se dirigió a la Clínica para iniciar sus labores,

Hola Martina, ¿Cómo está tu bracito?, pregunto Candy

bien gracias Candy, ya lo puedo mover

me alegro, ya no harás más travesuras por favor

Mientras atendía a un niño por un raspón en su rodilla, el Dr Matin, se acercó a ella,

Candy, puedes cubrirme por favor, tengo que salir urgente ya regreso

Está bien Dr. pero no ir a comprar licor cierto? - puso los brazos como jarras

no.… como se te ocurre - Dijo el Dr., saliendo a toda prisa

Mmmm este Dr. nunca cambiará

Alex paseaba alegremente por el pueblo cuando vio un carrusel y a un hombre gritando

"suban... suban, una vuelta y tendrán un país de ensueño, 2 vueltas un país con flores de amor..."

Se tomó la cabeza, imágenes del subido en ese carrusel y alegre llegaron a su mente, comenzó a dolerle fuerte la cabeza y se desmayo

Srita Candy - Srita Candy !

entró una señora gritando a la clínica

¿Qué paso Sra. Matilde? – exclamó Candy

Un joven se desmayó está afuera en el piso

Candy corrió a auxiliar al joven que le indicaban

grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio al joven…..! Anthony...! exclamó

¿Señorita, lo conoce?

Si- no- perdón no, pero ayúdenme por favor para llevarlo a la clínica, tenemos que reanimarlo

claro como diga - dos hombres lo cargaron y lo pusieron en una camilla

Candy trataba de reanimarlo con medicamento, cuando Alex abrió los ojos

¿Dónde estoy? - trato de levantarse de golpe y otra punzada en su cabeza lo hizo detener

Por favor recuéstese, estuvo inconsciente un buen rato - Dijo Candy con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro

Alex regreso a ver - Tu? - Pregunto

Sí, soy Candy, enfermera de la Clínica Feliz

¡Qué nombrecito! exclamo Alex

¿Cómo dice? - lo miro desconcertada

No nada, lo siento ¿cómo llegue aquí?

Estuvo desmayado en la calle y 2 hombres lo cargaron hasta aquí

Oh gracias, pero tengo que irme... - no lo quería admitir, pero la joven lo ponía nervioso

Trato de incorporarse, pero nuevamente el dolor le vino

No por favor recuéstate, todavía no estás bien

lo siento, pensé que podía pararme

No te aflijas ya pasara el efecto de la inyección que te puse y estarás mejor

está bien gracias.

¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto Candy

Alex Brown - contestó

¡Como Anthony ! exclamo por lo bajo Candy...

cómo dices?, ha ya recuerdo tú eras la chica loca de ayer que me confundía con ese tal Anthony

¿Loca? - Que le pasa insolente, porque me trata así

Lo siento... pero me parecías un poco fuera de este mundo cuando me confundiste con ese tipo

Candy agacho la mirada y dijo, no te preocupes, tu nunca podrás ser el - se dio media vuelta

¿Qué dijiste? - pregunto Alex

Candy salió a atender a sus otros pacientes mientras Alex se recostaba nuevamente

Al cabo de una hora el joven ya se encontraba mejor y decidió levantarse para poder irse de esa clínica

Muchas gracias, pero ya me siento bien, ¿cuánto le debo? pregunto Alex

Candy no le daba la cara y contesto - no es nada, aquí atendemos sin costo -lo dijo de manera muy seria en la voz

eh? ¿dijo Alex, en serio? pero es una clínica, no es del gobierno o sí?

No, pero no cobramos, puede irse

¿Disculpa, estas molesta?

¡No!

mmm me parece que sí, que paso, dije algo malo?

No dijo nada

Parece q si

Pues le digo que no

¿Entonces porque no me miras?

Por qué no

y entonces Alex se acercó y le tomo el mentón girando su cara hacia él

Nuevamente se toparon esmeraldas y azul cielo - inmediatamente Alex bajo la mano - Lo siento no fue mi intensión

Candy bajo la mirada y pregunto - Te pasa a menudo?

¿Qué cosa?

Desmayarte

No, solo cuando vienen ima... perdón, a veces

Y ya has consultado a un Dr...

Yo soy Doctor y sé que no tengo nada

¿Eres Doctor?

Si, en Boston, trabajo en el hospital Central de Boston y estudio una especialidad en Neurología

¿En serio, no pareces?

¿Que?

¿Doctor?

¿Porque?

No sé, pareces de esas familias ricas que solo tienen sirvientes que hagan las cosas por ellos

¿En serio te lo parezco?

Pues si...

Pues Déjame sacarte del error, soy Doctor y me gano la vida como cualquier mortal - lo dijo y dibujo una sonrisa encantadora

Candy lo quedó viendo y se llevó la mano a la boca - oh!... exclamó

Que pasa dijo Alex

Es que eres tan parecido...

Cambio su cara a una seria - no sabía porque, pero estaba comenzando a detestar a ese tal Anthony

Lo siento sé que no te gusta que te compare, ya no lo haré - sonrió tiernamente

¿Y qué haces por aquí? vienes a visitar a alguien?

No, vengo acompañando a mi padre a unos asuntos de negocios

Bueno, no te entretengo más, me voy y muchas gracias - Dijo Alex saliendo de la clínica

Espera… Candy lo hizo detenerse

¿Si?

No sabía porque, pero no quería que se fuera, algo la hacía sentir algo especial por ese joven

hasta cuando estarás en el pueblo

Alex se extrañó por la pregunta - Hasta el miércoles, ese día regreso a mi ciudad

OK, espero volver a verte - dijo Candy extendiéndole la mano

Yo también - dijo Alex con una enorme sonrisa y salió apurado

¿Qué me pasa, estaba coqueteando con esa chica? ...yo estoy comprometido!

Pero es muy hermosa, aunque un poco extraña.

Candy se quedó pensativa todo el día acerca de su encuentro con el muchacho y la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro

Ya por la tarde Alex salió del Hotel, quería distraerse un rato, le comentaron que había un bar por el pueblo y decidió ir para allá

Candy salía de la Clínica en dirección a su hogar cuando choco con alguien

Lo siento - Dijeron al unísono

¿Otra vez tú? - lo repitieron

rieron - ¡ parece que siempre te tengo que encontrar en estas circunstancias ! - Dijo Alex con una sonrisa

Lo siento vine distraída y presiento q tú también - le dijo con una cara de enojo fingida

Jaja si, estaba buscando un bar que me dijeron era por aquí.

¿Cual, si te puedo Ayudar?

La taberna...

Ha si mira tienes que caminar 2 cuadras y doblar a la derecha

gracias, y tú a donde ibas tan distraída?

a mi hogar, vivo en el Hogar de Pony es en la colina que se ve allá...- señalo

¿Está un poco lejos para ir caminando, no te parece?

Un poco, pero me gusta caminar.

Bueno me retiro, ya tengo que irme – dijo Candy

¿Quieres que te acompañe?

No gracias, no te preocupes

es que quiero agradecerte de alguna manera lo que hiciste por mí en la mañana

No te preocupes no es nada,

¿Siempre eres tan testaruda pecosa?

¿Cómo me llamaste?

Pecosa y rio de buena gana

¿Qué dices? – preguntó nuevamente

hmm, exclamo

Si te acompaño, ¿o te espera tu novio y se molestará? - Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pronunciar esas palabras

No, no tengo novio

eres casada? - preguntó sorprendido

No, tampoco – exclamo la pecosa

Ah, pensé que sí, eres muy bonita y es increíble que no tengas novio.

Gracias - dijo ruborizándose de inmediato ante el alago

Vamos... no le dio tiempo de responder cuando ya le agarro la mano y la llevo caminando

Caminaron un buen rato sin decir palabra

cuando Alex se percató que la tenía entrelazada de la mano, la soltó de inmediato

Perdón, no me di cuenta

no te preocupes, gracias por acompañarme

estas muy callada, en la mañana estabas muy parlanchina que te pasa? ¿Te desagrada mi compañía?

No de ninguna manera, pero se me hace extraño apenas te conozco "Pero me pareces tan familiar" - pensó

Bueno, ya nos hemos visto 2 veces y no creo que sea tan extraño, tu no me lo pareces - le dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos

Caminaron hasta el hogar de Candy y quiso despedirse, pero ella no lo dejo ir

¿Espera, quieres pasar?

Alex Abrió los ojos... como? exclamó

Candy al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se ruborizo y le dijo, aquí viven mis madres y hacen un chocolate delicioso tal vez quieras servirte un poco

O preferirías ir al bar al que querías ir - Dijo con algo de tristeza en la voz pensando que no aceptaría

Gracias, me encanta el chocolate

Candy entro feliz al hogar y llamo a sus madres

Srta Pony... Hermana María!

Candy hija que pasa

vengan quiero presentarles a alguien

Él es Alex Brown

Buenas tardes, mucho gusto -repuso el joven

El gusto es mío, exclamaron las 2 mujeres y regresaron a ver a Candy

Ella solo sonrió y dijo - Preparemos chocolate para el invitado

Claro hija dijo la Hna María

En la cocina Candy entro con la hermana y ella le dijo, hija ¿este es el hombre del que nos hablaste?

Si... ven que si es real

Es cierto, se parece muchísimo al joven Albert, solo que más joven

Sí, es muy parecido, pero bueno él es Alex y es mi amigo, sonrió Feliz

Hagamos pronto el chocolate y sacare las galletas que hice en la mañana

Mientras tanto en la sala se encontraba Alex un poco incómodo con la Sra que tenía al frente ya que su mirada era como si lo estuviera analizando

Así que se conocieron en el pueblo

Si señora, nos conocimos recién y nos hemos hecho amigos

Bien hijo, gracias por acompañarla, eres un caballero

Gracias, contesto algo inquieto

Ya está listo, entro Candy con un charol con galletas y una jarra de chocolate

Pasaron una tarde amena y riendo como hacía tiempo no lo hacía Candy y sus madres se dieron cuenta

Bueno ya es un poco tarde, me tengo que retirar - Dijo Alex

¡Tan pronto! - exclamo Candy, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se ruborizo - lo siento, cierto ya está muy tarde

Alex sonrió ante el comentario

Candy lo acompaño hasta la salida

Muchas gracias Candy

Estuvo delicioso el chocolate y las galletas también

Me alegro que te haya gustado - lo dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

"Es muy hermosa!" pensó Alex

Saliendo de su ensoñación - bueno me retiro nos vemos Candy que tengas una hermosa noche

Se despidió con un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios

Candy se quedó de piedra con los ojos como platos por el atrevimiento

Alex dio la vuelta y se retiró - "Pero que hice!" pensó

 _ **Notas del autor: Gracias amigos por sus reviews, espero que les siga agradando como va la trama de la historia, debo aclarar que es un Anthonyfic, me encanta este personaje y siempre me ha gustado, me pareció muy injusto lo que le pasó en la serie pero aquí lo reviví :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Candy salió de su estupor y se llevó la mano a la zona donde le dio el beso y sonrió

Sus madres dentro del salón la esperaban

Candy... la llamaron

¿Si?

¿Qué paso hija? porque esa cara?

cual? dijo ella con una sonrisa, no pasa nada me retiro a mi habitación, buenas noches

Las 2 señoras se quedaron pensativas

¿Se dio cuenta Srta Pony?

Si, apareció nuevamente ese brillo en su mirada...

En el hotel

Alex llego apurado a su habitación pensando todo el camino en lo que había hecho

"No sé qué me paso, pero quería besarla, esos labios rosas tan hermosos y delicados"

No puedo, se dijo, estoy comprometido y Alison me ama... creo que mejor no la volveré a ver

Candy al llegar a su habitación cayo boca arriba sobre la cama y sonrió

"me beso" - que contacto tan suave y delicado, Dios mío que me está pasando!

¡Tengo que verlo, mañana lo veré! se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo mientras su sonrisa no desaparecía

Al día siguiente Candy despertó muy temprano tarareando una canción

lalalala...lalala...lalalalalala...

"Está muy feliz" - Pensó la srita Pony

"Qué bueno es verte otra vez así Candy" - Pensó la hermana María

Mientras tanto en el hotel Alex no quería salir de esa habitación así que pidió el desayuno a al cuarto

¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿porque no quieres salir a desayunar?

No pasa nada papá, estoy bien, luego de comer me ducho y salgo a dar un paseo

Está bien, como quieras, yo desayuno y salgo a la estación

Candy, estaba un poco ansiosa, quería verlo nuevamente, pensó que él iba a ir a la clínica a visitarla, pero no fue en todo el día

¿Ya se habrá ido? - No creo, dijo que el miércoles - cuando cayó en cuenta - ¡o sea mañana!

Porque...

Alex por su parte no hacía más que pensar en la pecosa que conoció, quería ir a verla, pero no se sentía con derecho, no era un hombre libre y eso le estaba remordiendo la conciencia, aunque él no lo haya querido ya está comprometido y tenía que cumplir

Salió del hotel, nuevamente sin rumbo, pensando en lo acontecido el día anterior y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar cierta pecosa, nuevamente sintió la necesidad de ir a la iglesia a esa torre alta a ver si algún recuerdo venía a su mente

Terminando sus labores un poco más temprano, Candy salió de la Clínica, pero no quería ir todavía al hogar, quiso acercarse a la torre de la iglesia, quería sentir el aire en su rostro

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que entro a la torre y subió hasta el campanario, al llegar...

Alex! - Nuevamente lo vio en la misma posición que hace unos días

Candy!- Exclamo

¡Qué haces aquí! - dijeron al unísono y sonrieron

¿Me estas siguiendo pecosa? - dijo Alex con una sonrisa encantadora

¿Que? - contesto Candy alterándose

¡De ninguna manera!, no sabía que estabas aquí, pensé que ya te habías ido

¿Por qué?

Porque no te he visto

¿Querías verme? - dijo Alex bajando del muro y acercándose a la pecosa

Candy se ruborizo y le dio la espalda – No… no es eso lo que quise decir... pues... veras….

jajajajaj - Se rio Alex

¿Porque te ríes? - dio la vuelta indignada

Por nada, me gustas cuando te ruborizas

y un color mucho más intenso subió a sus mejillas

Eres mucho más linda así - la tomo del mentón para mirar sus ojos y se perdió en esa mirada intensa de la rubia

Se fue acercando peligrosamente y la atrajo con una mano en su cintura

Candy se quedó pasmada ante la cercanía y no pudo hacer nada cuando sus labios fueron cubiertos por los del joven que tenía frente a ella, sin ser consiente todavía, un cosquilleo fue apoderándose de su estómago y reaccionó cerrando los ojos y levantando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él se dio cuenta que era inexperta en el arte de besar, así que poco a poco fue mordiendo su labio inferior para tener acceso a su boca, ella encantada ante la osadía se dejo llevar y permitió su atrevimiento, su lengua se introdujo lentamente saboreando como manjar ese dulce néctar, ella solamente se dejó llevar, no sabía porque, pero no podía alejarse, hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separar, lentamente él fue aminorando el beso y junto su frente con la de ella con los ojos cerrados, quedándose así unos minutos sin decir ninguna palabra

¡Perdóname! no quise ofenderte

No te disculpes, fue hermoso, dijo ella con los ojos aun cerrados

Alex sonrió y se olvidó de todo, nuevamente volvió a sus labios, para besarla con más intensidad.

No sé qué me hiciste - dijo Alex

¡Eres tan hermosa! - acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su mano

Tú también eres muy apuesto - bajo la cabeza y se acomodó en su pecho mientras él, la rodeaba con los brazos

¿Qué hacías aquí?- le dijo ella

No sé, desde que llegue a este pueblo me gusta venir aquí a sentir el aire en mi cara

Candy se sorprendió ya que ella quería hacer lo mismo

Y tu?

Tampoco lo sé, solo sentí la necesidad de estar en un lugar muy alto.

Vamos... quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Claro vamos - salieron sonrientes y tomados de la mano

Pasaron toda la tarde contentos, riendo y disfrutando de su compañía, entre besos y abrazos como dos enamorados.

Pero Alex no quiso ponerle nombre a eso que estaban viviendo, se olvidó de todo y comenzó a disfrutar de la compañía de Candy y ella también no quería que ese sueño se acabara.

Llego la noche y nuevamente Alex acompaño a Candy a su casa, ella se sentía como en las nubes a su lado, en la puerta de entrada del hogar se abrazaron

¡No quiero irme !- Dijo Alex,

No te vayas - dijo Candy

no sabes cómo quisiera quedarme a tu lado y olvidarme de todo

¿De qué?

De todo lo que no eres tú -le sonrió para nuevamente apoderarse de sus labios

Mañana parto a Boston - Le dijo en un susurro

Fue entonces cuando Candy salió de su ensoñación y lo miro atenta.

¿Mañana? tan pronto

Sonrió - Si, debo partir, solo pedí una semana de licencia en el hospital donde trabajo y tengo que hacer otros asuntos al llegar

¡Llévame contigo! - dijo Candy en un ataque

¿Como? - dijo extrañado Alex

Quiero irme contigo, no quiero separarme y no volver a verte

No puedo Candy, tú vives aquí...y yo...

Lo siento…. pensé que querías estar conmigo

No digas eso tontita - me muero por estar contigo, no sé qué me hiciste, pero dentro de mi siento algo intenso y muy fuerte por ti

Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas y te juro que volveré - acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano

¿En serio lo dices? - dijo Candy llevando sus manos al cuello de el

Si, te lo juro - dijo Alex "Ahora si tengo que cancelar mi compromiso como sea" - pensó

y se fundieron en un beso más apasionado que los anteriores

¿A qué hora sale el tren mañana?

A las 12pm

Iré a despedirte a la estación.

Pero tienes trabajo, hermosa

No importa, pediré permiso unas horas

¿Segura?

Si, segura...

No querían que el día de acabara pero ya era media noche y tenían que separarse

Me voy, que dirán tus madres que no llegas

No importa, me imagino que ya nos vieron - sonrió pícaramente

Me gustas mucho

Y tú a mi

Me voy Candy, sueña conmigo

Está bien, nos vemos mañana y se despidieron con un suave beso en los labios

Candy entro a su hogar y sus madres la esperaron en la sala

Entro a toda prisa para ir a su habitación, pero de pronto

Candy!

Srita Pony... Hermana María... me asustaron

¿Que son estas horas de llegar muchachita?

Lo siento, estuve con Alex, se nos fue el tiempo, el me vino a dejar

Si... ya lo vimos - al decir esto miraron a Candy y un rubor apareció en su rostro

Candy, que sucede entre uds? ¿son novios? apenas lo conoces hija...

Él es maravilloso Hna Maria, siento que estoy en las nubes cuando me abrasa...

Candy?

No hemos hablado de eso, no sé qué somos….

Pero estuvieron besándose como si el mundo se acabara

otro rubor más fuerte cubrió el rostro de la pecosa

Lo siento…. no pensé que nos verían….

¿Dijiste que el muchacho se va mañana, es cierto?

Si... lo dijo tristemente y las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos

Candy hija no queremos que sufras, él se va y se acabara todo

No... el volverá, me dijo que iba a venir, tiene que solucionar algunos inconvenientes en Boston y volverá

¿Segura hija?

Estoy segura Srita Pony - lo dijo con una seguridad que no les quedo la menor duda.

Hasta mañana, voy a mi habitación

Hasta mañana hija

Ud cree que es cierto Srita Pony?

No lo sé, espero que sí, porque esta vez sí Candy no lo resistirá, la veo tan ilusionada...

Esperemos que así sea...

Las 2 mujeres elevaron sus plegarias al cielo para que Candy no deje esa sonrisa que nuevamente aparecía en su rostro

Si... el volverá estoy segura… Pensaba Candy acostada en su cama

En el hotel, Alex entró a su habitación y se puso a meditar.

Me enamoré... estoy seguro, Candy es el amor de mi vida, tal vez por eso tuve que venir aquí, no tiene que ver con mi pasado sino con mi futuro

y ahora que voy a hacer, tengo que cancelar el compromiso.

No siento con Alison nada comparado con lo que mi corazón siente por Candy y no puedo casarme sin amor...

Volveré Candy, te lo juro, no puedo fallarte - Pensó alegre Alex

Al siguiente día un rubio estaba en la estación esperando el turno para abordar, todavía faltaba media hora cuando una rubia llego corriendo y se arrojó a sus brazos

Candy! Alex! - Exclamaron al unísono

Pensé que no vendrías...

Te dije que si... no quería irme sin despedirme de ti

Y se fundieron en un beso apasionado, Candy ya empezaba a seguirle el ritmo Alex, se separaron y se quedaron abrazados

cuando te volveré a ver

¡Pronto, muy pronto te lo juro!

Te escribiré y volveré Candy

Las lágrimas de la pecosa salieron sin poder contenerlo

No llores por favor pecosa - "Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes... que cuando lloras" dijo Alex con una enigmática sonrisa, Candy se quedó en una sola pieza, sin poder ocultar sus emociones se abalanzo nuevamente sobre el joven y se colgó a su cuello para besarlo

Alex se sorprendió, pero no se apartó y continúo besándola, hasta que el pito del tren dio el ultimo silbido para partir

Me tengo que ir Candy...

Te amo Alex

Esto tomo por sorpresa al rubio ya que no se imaginaba que ella ya sintiera eso por el

Adiós Candy, recuerda que te escribiré y volveré - Dijo dando un casto beso en sus labios y salto al tren que comenzó el movimiento

Gruesas lagrimas corrían por el rostro de la pecosa y no separaba la vista de los ojos de su amado, hasta verlo partir.

Alex por su parte no podía sacarse de la cabeza esas palabras de Candy "Te Amo"

¿Cómo puede ser posible, si apenas hace 3 días que se vieron por primera vez y ya le amaba? y el?

"yo… creo que también" pensó, dibujando en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa

Candy se quedó en silencio largo rato contemplando al tren que se veía a lo lejos, cuando se percató de las palabras que dijo el

No llores por favor pecosa - "Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes... que cuando lloras" - como puede ser posible que me diga lo mismo que Anthony

Y yo como pude haberle dicho q - ¡Oh Dios! Lo amo ... "Le dije que lo amo?"

¿Y él? no me dijo nada, se quedó callado... que tonta soy como pude haberle dicho eso y si lo asusté?

Regreso a la Clínica donde le esperaban varios pacientes

...

En Boston

Alex llego a su casa, al llegar alguien salió a recibirlo entusiasmada de su llegada

"Mi amor, por fin llegaste" - Dijo Alison, tirándose a sus brazos

Alison era una muchacha hermosa, de 18 años, cabello castaño y lacio, ojos azul profundo y mirada vivaz, única hija de la familia Miller y consentida por su padre, se enamoró de Alex apenas lo conoció.

Alex la abraso y sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Alison, que haces aquí? -Preguntó incomodo

Amor, vine a recibirte, tu padre me dijo que hoy vendrías y quise verte.

Si mi padre... y donde esta?

Hola hijo

Papá... hola

¿Qué tal tu viaje?

Bien gracias, estoy un poco cansado voy a mi cuarto

Pero Alison vino a verte.

Lo siento, pero quiero descansar

Alison notó algo extraño en su prometido y se despidió.

Me voy Alex, descansa por favor y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios

Una vez solos

¿Qué pasa hijo? te noto extraño...

Lo siento papá, voy a ser claro, romperé el compromiso con Alison

¡Como! exclamo su padre

¿Estás loco? como se te ocurre?

Alison se moriría si le haces eso

Lo siento padre pero no la amo, sería mejor ahora que ser infeliz por el resto de mi vida

Pero... porque cambiaste de parecer, estabas convencido cuando nos despedimos en ese pueblo

Conocí a una muchacha y me enamoré de ella

¿A quién conociste?

No puedo decírtelo, no hasta que cancele mi compromiso

¡Como puede ser posible! enloqueciste! no hay otra explicación.

Me enamoré papá, entiéndelo me enamore, solo basto con tenerla entre mis brazos para saber que no quiero dejarla ir nunca más...

O sea que es tu primera mujer, ¿es por eso que piensas así?

No hijo, una mujer debe darse a respetar y no puede entregarse apenas te conoce...

¿Papá que dices? - no…eso no paso, no ha pasado lo que te imaginas

Pero tu dijiste….

Quise decir abrasándola, besándola, pero no llegamos a mas…. la respeto y me he enamorado de ella

¿Quién es? ¿de qué familia?

Ya te dije que no lo puedo decir, no hasta romper mi compromiso

Pero soy tu padre porque me lo quieres ocultar

Lo siento, no quiero que nadie la dañe…. me retiro

Se volvió y le hablo a su padre - Iré mañana a casa de Alison a hablar con ella y sus padres - y se retiró a su habitación

Por su parte Candy suspiraba y recordaba a Alex, a veces la melancolía regresaba a su ser y se preguntaba si en verdad regresaría, estaba acostada en el pasto en la colina bajo el árbol

Estaba segura que sí, él se lo había prometido

y la duda la invadía - Que somos? ¿novios? prometidos? no no nada de eso no somos nada solo nos enamoramos

¿Y si es casado?

¡No! se levantó de golpe, eso no puede ser, es imposible, se lo habría dicho o no?

además, cuando vuelva que pasará?

todas esas dudas se aglomeraban en su cabeza, hasta que ... ¡Gatita!

Archi! corrió a sus brazos, que felicidad!, hace tiempo que no te veo

Bajaron corriendo hasta la entrada

Candy...

Annie!, vinieron que alegría…hace tanto que no los veía, me han hecho mucha falta

Lo se gatita, he estado muy ocupado con Albert aprendiendo del negocio de la familia

y yo he estado ocupada con unos profesores privados que me puso mamá para aprender otros idiomas

¿Pero pasen y a que debo el honor a su visita?

Annie y Archi se vieron a los ojos y Annie estiró su mano para que Candy vea el Anillo de compromiso

Aaaaaaaa, que emoción - Gritó Candy

Felicidades a los dos, van a ser muy dichosos…. y cuando es la boda?

Dentro de 6 meses, pero en un mes será la fiesta de compromiso y tienes que venir

por supuesto ahí estaré no faltaré lo juro

Candy... te noto diferente, mas... feliz?

Candy se ruborizo - Si estoy feliz... por uds...

Salieron la Srita Pony y Hna María a recibir a los recién llegados

Hijos... que alegría verlos!

Saludaron al unísono Annie con un gran abrazo hacia las 2 mujeres que la criaron y Archie con un beso en el dorso de la mano

Para Annie no pasó desapercibido el rubor de la pecosa y decidió esperar el momento oportuno para preguntar pasaron al salón y los recién llegados pusieron al tanto de la situación a las madres de Candy y Annie

Archie fue a bajar una maleta del automóvil y la dejo en el hogar.

Annie, se va a quedar unos días aquí si no les incomoda

Por supuesto que no hijos sería un gran placer que estén juntas otra vez por lo menos unos días

Que emoción Annie, podremos conversar, hay tanto que tengo que contarte

Yo también - dijo la morena

Me despido - Archi dio un suave beso en los labios a su prometida y un beso en el dorso de la mano a las 3 mujeres

Annie y Candy compartieron la habitación y se pusieron conversar de muchas cosas entre ellos Candy le contó toda su historia con Alex

¿Que emoción? - y que sentiste cuanto de beso?

Hay Annie - suspiró - fue algo mágico, increíble, nunca me imaginé que alguien me besara así y me hiciera sentir mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago

Pero...

¿Pero qué Annie?

Nada, lo siento

Dime Annie que piensas

Es que... Terry también te ha besado y lo dices como si este joven ha sido el único

La cara de Candy cambio a una de tristeza - todavía le dolía recordarlo

No Annie, cuando Terry me beso, fue un beso arrebatado y hasta lo golpee - suspiro

Él me dió mi primer beso, aunque robado debo admitir, eso nunca lo cambiaré

Pero en cambio con Alex fue diferente

¿Cómo diferente?

¿Tú has besado a Archi como si se te acabara el mundo?

Candy! - Se ruborizo la morena

jajaja- rio Candy - en serio Annie nunca te ha besado, así como si quisiera no se devorarte toda?

¡No Candy! mas alarmada todavía la morena se cubrió el rostro con las manos

¡Pues…que lentos! - dijo Candy y saco la lengua en forma juguetona

¿Pero entonces estas enamorada?

Si Annie, creo que si

¿Pero si dices que se parece a Anthony, no será que por qué te recuerda a él sientes que lo quieres?

Candy se quedó pensativa - No lo había pensado ciertamente - Pero no.… sé que lo quiero porque es Alex...

¿Y en serio se le parece tanto?

Si… estoy segura que si Anthony viviera serian como hermanos gemelos….

y no soy la única, la Srita Pony y la hermana María piensan que es muy parecido a Albert y ya sabes que eran tío y sobrino

mmmmm... me parece súper raro y dices que volverá?

Si - dibujo una alegre sonrisa

Me lo prometió, dijo que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos en Boston y volverá aquí conmigo

Candy…. que emoción, pero estoy todavía que no me lo creo

y es buen mozo?

Hay Annie, es el hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida

Hay hermana pues creo que si te pegó bien fuerte esta vez...

Candy... pero….

¿Qué pasa? dímelo?

¿Y si no vuelve?….

Volverá, me lo prometió y sé que él también me ama

¿Pero no te lo dijo... no dices que tu dijiste que lo amabas y él no te respondió?

Es cierto... hay Annie no sé qué hacer... si no vuelve creo que moriré de tristeza

¡Pues si no vuelve, lo iremos a buscar! - exclamó la morena

¿Que?

Si Candy, no puedes dejar escapar tu felicidad otra vez, si él es tu felicidad tendrá que volver o tu buscarla

Annie... en verdad me acompañarías a buscarlo? pero si ni siquiera se su dirección

No te aflijas, iremos, te lo aseguro

No dices que te prometió escribirte, si lo hace sabremos su dirección y lo iremos a buscar, está decidido

Annie, que emoción! bueno primero esperemos que me escriba y luego vemos

Siguieron conversando de cosas triviales hasta que el cansancio las absorbió y se durmieron

 _ **Notas del Autor: Aquí les dejo otro capítulo largo, un poco intenso pero es que los rubios ya no pudieron esperar...jejeje... espero sus reviews**_


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente Alex fue muy temprano a casa de su prometida

Alison se encuentra - preguntó al mayordomo

Si en seguida...pase señor Alex

Gracias

Mi amor, viniste a visitarme, te extrañe - dijo Alison con voz melosa

Quiso acercarse a darle un beso en los labios, pero Alex se esquivó y le dio uno en la mejilla

¿Qué pasa amor?

Tenemos que hablar

¿Qué pasa Alex? te paso algo?

Lo siento Alison voy a ser directo, no me puedo casar contigo

¡Que! exclamo la muchacha al borde de la lagrimas

¿Pero...porque?

No puedo, tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero... pero….

¡No lo digas!

Lo siento... no te amo

No... no puedes hacerme esto, todo el mundo sabe de nuestro compromiso, te Amo, por favor no me dejes!

Se abrazó a Alex con todas sus fuerzas

Alison lo siento, eres tan buena que mereces un amor plenamente correspondido y yo no soy quien te lo puede ofrecer

No me importa, yo solo te quiero a ti, con que me quieras es suficiente...

Pero no para mí….

No, no puedes, te amo, si me dejas me muero, tienes que cumplir con tu palabra, tu lo prometiste, como me vienes a decir esto faltando solo 3 meses para la boda

Se puso a llorar desconsoladamente sin poder entender como sucedió esta pesadilla

Alison por favor entiende, no podré hacerte feliz...

No...no... pero que te hizo cambiar, porque esta actitud si estábamos muy bien antes de que te vayas de viaje, que paso en esta semana que te hizo cambiar

Lo siento Alison, pero comprendí que no puedo unir mi vida a alguien que no amo como debería para casarme

Quieres mas tiempo para pensarlo? - Alison se separó y lo miró con ojos suplicantes

Yo te lo daré, no forzare el matrimonio, pero no me dejes por favor... Te amo, te amo!

No... por favor, te quiero mucho y me duele que sufras pero es lo mejor

Mejor para quien para ti?, porque a mi me estas matando...

Es todo lo que tenía que decirte, en verdad lo siento much...

¿Es por otra mujer?- expreso llena de rabia

Alex trago seco - Porque lo preguntas?

Dime, por lo menos respóndeme si hay otra mujer

No quiero hacerte daño

¿Más todavía? – dijo en forma sarcástica

Alison, entiende este matrimonio no iba a funcionar de todos modos no te amo como debería para casarme necesito sentir amor por mi futura esposa y eso no lo siento por ti

¿Y por quien si lo sientes Alex?

Me retiro Alison, lo siento, puedes avisarme cuando tus padres lleguen para hablar con ellos

¡Olvídalo, no quiero que hables con ellos, yo lo haré, vete y no vuelvas nunca más!

y se fue llorando a su habitación, desconsolada se dejó caer en su cama, hasta que no aguanto más llanto y se quedó dormida.

Alex quiso seguirla, pero no tuvo el valor y decidió retirarse de la casa de su ex-prometida

Estaba demasiado afectado por la reacción de Alison que no sabía que pensar, fue a su casa

Como te fue con Alison hijo?

Muy mal papá, esta muy afectada

Y que querías?, si has sido su único amor

Si lo se, pero no puedo, entiende por favor necesito que me apoyes, me da mucha pena, se que me ama pero no le puedo corresponder como se merece, la quiero mucho pero nada más.

Hijo espero que no te arrepientas, es una buena muchacha, la estimo, siempre te apoyo y te ayudo en tu recuperación pero como tu dices no podemos obligarte a casarte sin amor, yo solo quiero tu felicidad y te apoyo...

Gracias papá - dijo Alex esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Después de la cena, se apresuró a la biblioteca a escribir una carta a Candy

Mi querida Candy

Te he extrañado demasiado, no pasa un solo momento en el que no deje de pensar en ti, ahora puedo libremente decirte que yo también Te amo con todo mi corazón, no sé qué me hiciste pecosa, pero quiero tenerte a mi lado, extraño tus besos y abrazos, deseo tenerte junto a mi todo el tiempo, creo que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, ¿no te parece?

Siento que te conozco desde antes, tal vez en otra vida, pero hoy eres mi todo y quiero que estés junto a mí siempre.

Iré en 2 semanas a visitarte, espérame por favor y no te enamores de otro

Siempre tuyo

Alex Brown

Boston Massachusetts Winter St 236

Candy recibió la carta de Alex y una emoción enorme corrió por sus venas, se la enseño a Annie y las dos suspiraron de amor

Te ama también Candy, que felicidad

Sí, yo también lo amo, no sé ni cómo ni cuándo sucedió, pero lo amo

Debo responderle Annie

Corrió presurosa al escritorio de su habitación, tomó pluma y papel y comenzó a escribir

Mi adorado Alex.

Yo también te extraño demasiado y deseo estar a tu lado para siempre, ahora que me lo dices yo pienso lo mismo creo que te estuve esperando toda mi vida y estuvimos destinados a estar juntos.

Lo que no entiendo es ¿porque ahora eres libre de amarme? - "Esa parte no me quedo muy clara, ¿porque lo diría?" pensó

Espero con ansias tu regreso, y te juro que no me enamoraré de nadie más.

Te Amo

Tuya Candy White

Alex recibió su carta y se sorprendió al recibir la pregunta de su Candy

"No.… debo decirle en persona lo de mi compromiso que ya está roto, espero no se moleste y me perdone"

Pasaron los días y Annie regresó a su hogar

Albert llego al Hogar de Pony a visitar a la pecosa la cual lo recibió con una hermosa sonrisa y abrasándolo con entusiasmo

"Debo confesarle mis sentimientos pronto, cada vez no resisto las ganas de besarla" - pensó Albert con una sonrisa de ensoñación al verla tan sonriente y hermosa

Albert, tengo tanto que contarte, que bueno que estas aquí

Me alegro pequeña que te entusiasme con mi visita a mí también me alegra verte, te extraño mucho

Albert, vamos a la Colina de Pony, tengo que hablar contigo

Al llegar a la cima Candy se sentó sobre el pasto verde e hizo una seña a Albert para que hiciera lo mismo

Que pasa pequeña, te noto diferente, que quieres contarme.

¡Estoy enamorada Albert! - el apuesto rubio, sintió como si mil cuchillos atravesaran su corazón

¿Que? - Preguntó - no me digas que Terry ha vuel...

¡No! - lo hizo callar con una seña de mano

No es el Albert, sabes perfectamente que lo nuestro no pudo ser y él se debe a Susana.

¿Entonces?

Es Alex…. te conté de él recuerdas?

El muchacho que se parece a ... Anthony... - hizo un exagerado acento en el nombre

Si es el... pero no lo digas así es Alex Brown y nada más -

Brown... también es coincidencia?

Albert por favor, parece que no te gusta que hable de el

"Por su puesto… como me va a gustar que me digas que te has enamorado de un desconocido y rompas mi corazón" - pensó el rubio

No es eso pequeña, pero parece que lo estas idolatrando solo porque se parece a mi sobrino

No... no es eso, yo amo a Alex por lo que es, es muy bueno Albert y ya estamos juntos

¿Como? - Se levantó Albert abruptamente del piso

No... no lo voy a permitir

¿Que?

¿Estás loca Candy? apenas lo conoces, ni siquiera sabes de que familia es

Pero... lo amo

No, no puede ser, es imposible, como lo amas si apenas 2 semanas que lo conoces, es imposible

Lo siento Albert pero es así, me enamore de él desde que lo vi

No... es solo porque te recuerda a mi sobrino Candy, entiende! - el tomo de los brazos para hacerla reaccionar

No Albert - se soltó del agarre - no es por eso, lo amo

Pues no puedes yo soy tu padre adoptivo y primero tendrá que hablar conmigo, todavía sigues bajo mi tutela

Ya mismo cumplo 18 años

Pero todavía no, así que aun estas bajo mi responsabilidad

¿Qué te pasa Albert? porque no quieres que sea feliz?- se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

Pensé que me querías y querías mi felicidad

La abraso contra su pecho- cerro los ojos y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla - Es cierto Candy te quiero y deseo que seas feliz, pero no así, debes conocerlo mejor y yo también quiero conocerlo, quiero saber que intensiones tiene contigo.

Está bien Albert, llega este fin de semana e iremos a Lakewood para que hable contigo

Gracias Candy - recuerda que solo quiero tu bienestar "Aunque fuera con otro" - pensó - mientras que su corazón se estrujaba con cada palabra que decía"

Alex se encontraba en el hospital dirigiéndose al restaurante para su hora de almuerzo cuando de pronto llego un hombre mayor y de un jalón le dio la vuelta y le dió un puñetazo en el rostro

¡Infeliz!

Sr. Miller

¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hija?, no puedes romper tu compromiso, así como así que te crees ¿que ella no tiene quien la defienda? - vocifero el hombre lleno de rabia

Lo siento, no fue mi intención herir a su hija

Pero lo hiciste y va a ser la mujer más infeliz de la tierra si la dejas

¡Deje que le explique!

¿Qué vas a decirme?

¿Qué te encontraste a alguna mujerzuela por la cual dejas a mi hija?

Señor por favor contrólese, no le permito q ofen...

¡Cállate! pensé que eras un buen hombre, por eso te di la mano de mi más preciado tesoro y tú lo destruiste

Pero eso no se va a quedar así Brown, lo pagaras y muy caro, acuérdate de mí advertencia.

Lo siento, pero no la amo y no voy a casarme con alguien que no lo sienta.

Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de comprometerte Brown -salió el hombre con toda la rabia vociferando mil maldiciones contra el joven rubio

¿Qué paso Alex? - Preguntó su amigo Jhon ayudándolo a levantarse

Lo que temía, vino a reclamarme el padre de Alison

Te lo dije estaba muy tranquilo

Debe habérselo dicho recién - Pensó apesadumbrado Alex

\- El rubio tenía razón, Alison pensó esperar unos días hasta que Alex entre en razón y le pidiera perdón, pero pasaron los días y nada sucedió así que decidió contarle a sus padres que su compromiso estaba roto -

Pero ya está, formalmente rompí mi compromiso y ya soy libre para Candy

¿Estás seguro? de lo que hiciste? ¿no te arrepentirás?

No... ella es el amor de mi vida lo se

Pero el Sr Miller es muy poderoso, puede hacer algo en tu contra ¿no le temes?

No, debe entender que en el corazón no se manda

De cierta manera ellos también me obligaron a comprometerme, yo no quería hacerlo tan pronto tú lo sabes

Pero aceptaste

y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, pero ya no puedo hacer nada

Llego el jueves y Alex tomo el tren que lo llevaría al pueblo donde vivía Candy, le escribió que llegaría el sábado a mediodía y que fuera a recibirlo

Llego a la estación del tren y se encontró con una rubia hermosa ataviada en un vestido verde agua con encajes, no tan sencillo como los que solía usar, su cabello suelto recogido en una diadema, una imagen simplemente adorable

Se quedó maravillado con la visión y solo pudo sonreír a mas no poder, corrió a abrasarla soltando el equipaje en el suelo

Mi amor, te extrañe - Dijo y la beso como si su vida dependiera de ello

Yo también mi amor - no pasó un solo día que no pensara en ti, pensé que ya no venias

Lo siento se me complico un poco, tarde, pero vine - Te Amo, te amo - y nuevamente la beso.

Las personas que iban pasando se extrañaron de las muestras de afecto ya que no era muy bien visto esas actitudes en esa época

Él se separó percatándose de las miradas y entrelazo su mano con la de Candy.

Lo siento no debí haberme comportado así en un lugar tan publico

No te preocupes, yo también me deje llevar

¡Le tomo de la mano y le dio una vuelta - Que hermosa estas! - le dijo y ella se ruborizo

No me apenes... este vestido me compro mi padre y quise ponérmelo para este día

Alex paro en seco ante lo que escucho?

¿Tu padre?- preguntó - No me dijiste que solo vivías con tus madres en el orfanato?

Lo siento tengo que contarte mi historia - dijo cabizbaja

Pues sí, parece que no nos hemos contado todo - "Pensó con un ligero malestar"

Vamos a esa cafetería para conversar- dijo la pecosa

Esta bien, vamos - dijo el rubio

Candy comenzó a contarle su historia desde que la abandonaron en el orfanato hasta que fue adoptada por los Ardley, la muerte de Anthony y que fue enviada a Londres a estudiar, omitió el tema de Terry, "no es tiempo" pensó, le contó su regreso a América y sus estudios para ser enfermera

¿Pero entonces tu eres hija del patriarca de los Ardley? no lo puedo creer

Sí, pero no me gusta decirlo porque quiero que me quieran por lo que soy y no por quien sea mi familia o lo que tenga, además trabajo en la clínica y dependo de mí, nunca le pido nada a Albert.

Alex sonrió con ternura ante la expresión de la pecosa

Mi amor, yo te amo por lo que eres, por eso me impresiono que siendo de una familia tan adinerada tú seas muy sencilla y de noble corazón.

Gracias, pero hay algo que quiero pedirte.

Lo que tu ordenes - dijo besándole el dorso de la mano

Albert, mi tutor, quiere conocerte, quiere saber qué intenciones tienes conmigo

Por supuesto que iré a hablar con el sobre todo porque quiero que se formalice nuestra relación

¿Que se formalice? - pregunto Candy

Por supuesto quiero que seas mi novia formalmente

¿Por cierto, aceptas? - lo dijo con unos ojos adorables que cualquiera se derretiría

Pensé…. que... ya lo éramos - y el rubor se apoderó de ella y bajo la mirada

Alex le cogió de la barbilla y alzo su rostro hasta que ella lo vea a los ojos

¡Lo somos! pero quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa y hablar con tu padre al respecto

Gracias, lo abraso y le ofreció sus labios hasta donde el, quien no tuvo resistencia en aprovechar su entrega

Estaban de camino a Lakewood cuando el olor de las dulces Candy entro al carruaje donde estaban llegando, mareando un poco a Alex ante ello

¡Ya estamos llegando es la entrada, es el portal de las rosas de Anthony!

Un dejo de celos se apoderó del rubio, pero lo controlo, ya que recordó lo que Candy le contó

"Este camino…. porque me es tan familiar…. es como si antes hubiera estado aquí" - pensó Alex al ver el portal de rosas

¿Qué pasa Alex? estas un poco pálido

No es nada mi amor, no es nada

Una vez que llegaron, Albert salió a recibirlos en el filo de las gradas

"Anthony!" - No puede ser - es cierto, es idéntico

Albert! Candy corrió y abraso a Albert con gran entusiasmo

Pero Albert casi la ignoró por contemplar al rubio parado frente a el

Alex por su parte se sintió extraño era como si fuera su hermano mayor, no dudaba de su gran parecido

Albert, él es Alex mi novio - Al momento de decir esto Candy entrelazo su mano a la de Alex

Mucho gusto Albert, mi nombre es Alex Brown - estrecho la mano hacia el mayor

Albert no salía de su asombro, hasta que Candy lo llamo nuevamente - Albert?

Oh si lo siento, mucho gusto William Albert Ardley el padre adoptivo de Candy

Pasen por favor...

Al entrar Alex se topó con el cuadro en las gradas donde estaban 4 jóvenes casi niños "Candy, Anthony, Alistair y Archibald"

Se quedó perplejo al ver su rostro reflejado en un retrato

¿Él era Anthony? - pregunto a los presentes

Candy con un dejo de melancolía respondió - Si era el -

"Pues sí, realmente nos parecemos mucho" - pensó

Entrar a ese lugar le provoco cierto temblor, no se explicaba porque

Toma asiento - indicó Albert

Muchas gracias...

Albert todavía no lo creía, seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de mirar al muchacho, este se sentía un poco intranquilo por el escrutinio del mayor

Albert, hoy le conté a Alex sobre mi adopción y que tú eres mi tutor

Al oír a la pecosa, cayó en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y desvió un poco la mirada

Si... Alex por favor cuéntame de ti, cuántos años tienes? ¿tienes familia? tus padres donde viven? ¿cómo se llaman?

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la insistencia de Albert

Alex un poco contrariado por la situación decidió responder

Bueno, vivo en Boston con mi padre, mi madre falleció cuando era apenas un niño

Tengo 19 años Sr., trabajo en un hospital soy doctor y estoy haciendo mi especialidad en Neurología

Albert comenzó a sentirse acalorado

¿Tus padres como se llaman?

¿Disculpe la pregunta Sr. se siente bien? porque la insistencia con mis padres?

La insistencia en sus palabras lo turbaron un poco y trato de controlarse

Lo siento, como comprenderás Candy se ha enamorado de ti y tengo que averiguar todo al respecto, solo quiero que ella sea feliz

Alex tomo la mano de la pecosa y entrelazo sus dedos

Entiendo y disculpe

Bueno mi padre se llama Vincent Brown es Capitán retirado de la marina y tiene una flot...

Albert se puso de pie inmediatamente, mientras comenzaba a temblar...

¿Qué pasa Albert?- pregunto la pecosa

Nada, con su permiso tengo que retirarme

Albert salió disparado hacia la biblioteca y llamo al mayordomo

Charles por favor llama inmediatamente a George

Enseguida señor – dijo el mayordomo

No puede ser... tantas coincidencias, no es imposible... como paso esto?

Mientras que en el salón Candy y Alex se quedaron mirando confundidos por la reacción de Albert

Qué raro es tu tutor Candy...

No sé qué le paso, discúlpame por favor voy a hablar con el

Alex la jalo hacia él y le dijo, si tu padre no me quiere ¡ te robo !

Candy le sonrió con dulzura y le dio un beso en los labios

No te preocupes voy a ver qué sucede

Albert puedo pasar? - abriendo despacio la puerta

Ahora no pequeña estoy esperando a George - Contesto parado de espaldas viendo por la ventana hacia en jardín

Albert q pasa? - Porque te fuiste así tan de repente

Candy por favor ahora no! - Lo dijo en voz alta que hizo saltar un poco a la pecosa

En ese momento llego George y Candy salió de inmediato hacia la sala

¿Qué paso? - dijo Alex

No sé, está molesto, pero no sé porque, no quiso decirme nada

Alex se puso serio - Vámonos Candy, salgamos de aquí - tomó la mano de la pecosa y se dirigía a la salida

Candy se detuvo - No Alex necesito saber que pasa

Es obvio, no le agradé, desde que me vio, estoy seguro

No, Albert no es así, el primero conoce a las personas antes de juzgar

Lo siento Candy, pero me parece que no va a estar de acuerdo en nuestra relación, tal vez piensa que no estoy a tu altura

No digas eso, Albert no es así, a él no le importa nada de eso.

Él es rico Candy y tal vez piensa que yo me quiero aprovechar de ti, no se

No Alex, eso no, no sé lo que le pasa, pero apenas acabe de hablar con George entraré y si es así como tú lo dices me iré contigo, sin importar lo que piense

Alex la abraso y la beso - Te amo y te juro que nadie me va a separar de ti, ni siquiera tu padre adoptivo

Candy se quedó abrasada a su pecho y pensando que pudo haberle sucedido a Albert;

Mientras tanto en el despacho

George, necesito que me relates con lujo de detalle como fue el accidente de mi sobrino y quien se cercioro que estaba muerto

¿Qué pasa Albert porque esa pregunta?

George por favor responde

Está bien, pues realmente me acuerdo muy poco sr, le contaré

La señorita Candy y el joven Anthony no regresaban cuando ya se acabó la cacería así que sus sobrinos Archivald y Alistear fueron a buscarlos, ellos los encontraron y dieron aviso que estaban inconscientes, cuando fuimos a verles Candy estaba desmayada sobre el cuerpo del joven Anthony y el... estaba casi inerte

O sea, estaba vivo o no - preguntó Albert

Si... pero con el pulso demasiado débil y lo llevaron al hospital

Yo fui hacia el hospital con el Sr. Leagan y su esposa

El doctor indicó que sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que sería un milagro que se salvara que estemos preparados para lo que ocurra

El Sr. Leagan me dijo que vaya a la casa a informar a la señora Elroy lo sucedido e indique que ellos se quedaban velando por Anthony

Yo me retiré y volví al siguiente día, pero ya en la habitación no había nadie y salió la Señora Sara y me dijo que había fallecido, que no resistió la noche y se puso a llorar inconsolablemente

Yo le dije que no se preocupe que me iba a hacer cargo del cadáver y toda la situación del caso

Ella me indicó que no, que su esposo ya se ocupó de todo y estaban llevando los restos en el ataúd que por favor no lo abrieran porque el joven quedo desfigurado el rostro y no querían que esa imagen la vea nadie

Así se hizo y regresamos todos al entierro, ud ya conoce lo demás

¿O sea que no viste el cadáver?

George se puso nervioso

No Albert, la Sra Sara dijo que ella y su esposo corroboraron el cadáver y estaba muerto

¡No puede ser George! - lo tomo de la solapa lleno de rabia

¿Cómo no te cercioraste? - Abriste el ataúd?

No, como le dije no lo permitieron y la Sra Elroy también dijo que no lo hiciera, estaba afligida por lo que le comento la señora Sara

Albert lo soltó y se desplomó en el sillón

¿Qué pasa Albert?, porque estas tan alterado?, no entiendo

Mi sobrino puede estar vivo...

¿Por qué dices eso? - abriendo los ojos como platos

¿Viste el joven con el que se encuentra Candy?

No, vine directo al despacho

Es idéntico a mi sobrino, tiene 19 años su padre se llama Vincent Brown

¿Como?

¡Como lo oyes, tenemos que averiguar todo esto y si es mi sobrino los culpables de esta mentira pagarán!

Llama inmediatamente a Luis Leagan

Se encuentran en New York Sr.

No importa hazlo venir, envíale un telegrama urgente, necesito hablar con él.

Como ordene... y con ese joven que hacemos?

Averiguaré más…. pero no le pienso todavía decir nada hasta estar seguro

¿Pero si fuera él nos recordaría no cree?

Tienes razón, algo está muy raro aquí y lo averiguaré

 _ **Notas del Autor: Aquí les traje otro capitulo mas emocionante... espero sea de su agrado, Stormaw respondiendo a tu pregunta todavía no se que tan larga hare la historia, estoy avanzando con los capítulos, pero no tengo un final todavía...espero sus reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Candy y Alex se encontraban en el jardín, ella estaba feliz enseñándole las rosas que tanto amaba

Alex se había quedado contemplando las flores y vio una que le llamo la atención

"Es la rosa de mis sueños... siempre la imagino, pero no la puedo recrear, como puede ser posible"

¿Qué hermosa es esta flor, como se llama?

Dulce Candy - respondió la pecosa contenta porque le haya gustado

¿Tiene tu nombre?

Si, Anthony la creo para mí en mi cumpleaños - dijo con ojos soñadores

Alex se quedó contemplándola

Candy... dime una cosa

Si

¿Te gusto porque me parezco a Anthony? - "Era una duda que tenía que sacársela"

Candy le miró y fue hacia donde el, le tomo de la mano

No... me gustas porque eres Alex "Un dejavu los envolvió a los dos" y Alex la acercó para reclamar sus labios.

Eres tan hermosa Candy...

Albert desde la ventana del despacho, con un dolor en el pecho pensó "Sera que es mi sobrino y el destino que los separó los volvió a unir?"

Doroty, salió al jardín y se encontró con los jóvenes abrazados

Srita Candy, el Sr William los espera para almorzar

Los dos se separaron y agarrados de la mano fueron hacia la casa

Gracias Doroty...

Se sentaron en la mesa comenzaron a servir

Alex se sentía inquieto, continuaba bajo el escrutinio de Albert y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso

¿Dime Alex, eres de Boston? naciste ahí?

Si Señor mi padre y yo somos de esa ciudad

¿Toda tu vida viviste ahí?

Si... desde que yo recuerde - no quería contarle lo de su amnesia a este señor que no le producía confianza, si alguien tenía que saberlo solo era Candy

Albert se quedó pensativo - "Toda su vida ha vivido ahí, entonces no es mi sobrino" - pensó

Candy estaba un poco molesta por la actitud de Albert y ya quería salir de ahí

Acabado el almuerzo - Albert puedo hablar contigo por favor

Claro pequeña, vamos al despacho

Alex fue al salón, mientras Candy fue con Albert al despacho

Espérame aquí por favor regreso enseguida - dio un casto beso en los labios a Alex

De acuerdo, te espero

Albert que es lo que te pasa? ¿porque esa actitud hacia Alex? - Dijo apenas ingreso al despacho

No sé de qué estás hablando Candy - dijo Albert sin inmutarse

¿Cómo que de que, ese raro interrogatorio y lo que tenías que preguntarle nada?

No te entiendo a qué te refieres

Argggg - Albert, tenías que preguntarle que intensiones tiene conmigo, eso no fue lo que me dijiste

Ha eso... lo siento pequeña quería averiguar primero sobre su familia

¿Por qué?, ¿desde cuándo te importa el origen de las personas?

Tu sabes perfectamente donde me crie y...

Calma Candy por favor... quiero saber de quien se enamoró mi pequeña, no te puedo entregar a cualquier persona

¿En serio? pero te alteraste un poco y...

Por favor no pienses eso, solo me preocupo por tu bienestar

¡Está bien, pero no te creo del todo eh!

"No sé si debo decirte mi sospecha, primero quiero investigar" - pensó Albert abrazándola

Albert nos vamos, queremos llegar al hogar de Pony antes de que anochezca

¿Dónde se va a quedar Alex?

mmm no se aún no se lo he preguntado, puede ser en el hogar y...

No Candy, quédense aquí por favor

¿Estás seguro? no te incomoda?

Claro que no, además el lunes parte nuevamente cierto, quiero conocerlo un poco mas

Pero por favor no hagas esas preguntas que parece que lo incomoda

De acuerdo te lo prometo

Candy salió al salón

Alex, Albert dice que nos podemos quedar aquí hasta tu partida

No Candy, no creo que sea prudente, me voy a un hotel en el pueblo

Pero, porque

No soy del agrado de tu tutor y prefiero no estar en el mismo lugar

Ya hablé con él y dice que solo te hizo esas preguntas para conocerte porque quiere mi bienestar

No Candy, hay algo raro en la situación y prefiero no causar problemas

Está bien, se lo diré, me iré contigo

¿Al hotel? - Dijo de forma picara y atrayéndola hacia el

Totalmente ruborizada - No... al hogar de Pony... y tú... al hotel

Jajajaja, estaba bromeando amor...

Le dio un pequeño golpe en su pecho

auch! - se quejó Alex sonriendo

Albert salió del despacho y carraspeo para ser notado

Se separaron algo avergonzados y Candy hablo

Albert, nos vamos, Alex se hospedará en el hotel del pueblo

Pero ya te dije, pueden quedarse aquí, los 2

Muchas gracias Sr. pero prefiero irme al hotel

Disculpa mi actitud de hace rato Alex, estaba un poco nervioso al conocer a mi futuro yerno "giño el ojo a Candy",

Pero toma el ofrecimiento de quedarte, esta casa es muy amplia y hay varias habitaciones desocupadas

Por favor Alex acepta - suplico Candy

Está bien mi amor y disculpe la molestia Sr.

Dime Albert por favor con confianza, no soy tan viejo - rio de buena gana

De acuerdo Albert muchas gracias.

Di instrucciones a Doroty para que te prepare la recamara junto a la de Candy

"La de Anthony" - pensó Candy

Con permiso los dejo solos

¿A dónde vas Albert?

A montar necesito relajarme un poco

Doroty llegó a la sala y le indico a Alex su habitación, el tomo su maleta y se dirigió allá

Voy a refrescarme Candy y ya regreso

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Alex comenzó a analizar ese cuarto y se detuvo al ver el retrato del muchacho que se le parecía

bajo él estaba una cómoda con un espejo grande

Se comenzó a topar el rostro con la mano y miraba al retrato

Se parece mucho a mi...

¿Tendré algo que ver con esta familia?

Apenas llegue a casa se lo preguntaré a papá….

Candy subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación y se topó con Doroty

Doroty porque le dieron la habitación que era de Anthony?

No lo sé Candy... El Señor lo indico así, nos pareció súper extraño ya que nadie se había hospedado en esa habitación desde la muerte del señorito

¿Nadie?

No...

Extrañada Candy entro a su habitación

Salieron al mismo tiempo Alex y Candy de sus habitaciones y Alex corrió hacia donde ella, para robarle un beso

Mi amor te extrañe...

Candy con una risilla y se dejó llevar por el beso

Poco a poco fue tornándose intenso y se adentraron a la habitación de la pecosa, lentamente Alex sin separarse del beso, cerró la puerta y se arrimó a ella sujetando a Candy de la cintura y apretándola contra él, se separó un poco para comenzar la danza de besos desde su mejilla hasta su cuello, Candy arqueo la espalda para darle un mayor acceso, poco a poco Alex subió su mano y comenzó a desatar el moño de su vestido que lo tenía por delante y a acariciar por encima del encaje uno de los montes bien formados de la pecosa y se topó con ese botón rosa que lo comenzó a fascinar, Candy dio un respingo al sentir la invasión y Alex se detuvo.

Lo siento amor, me vuelves loco y no pude controlarme - respiro agitado pegando su frente a la de ella

Yo también no pude controlarme y me dejé llevar - totalmente ruborizada

Pero...

shhhh - lo se amor no digas nada

Abrazados hasta calmar sus corazones se quedaron un momento así

Alex, te amo...

Yo también Candy, creo que ya no podría vivir sin ti

Golpearon la puerta y Candy trago seco

¿Quien?

Soy Doroty Señorita, la cena ya está lista por favor que pase al comedor

De acuerdo ya salgo

Voy a avisar al joven Alex

Candy salió rápido y le dijo - No te preocupes Doroty yo lo llamare y bajaremos enseguida

Está bien Candy... - se quedó perpleja ante la apariencia de ésta, agitada, ruborizada y con el lazo de su vestido aún zafado.

Entro a su habitación y resoplo arrimada a la puerta

Alex estaba divertido viendo su expresión

Estuvo cerca - dijo Alex

Si - dijo Candy, giño y saco la lengua

Alex sentado en la cama se percató de su vestido y le hizo una señal con el dedo para que mirara

Candy bajo su vista y más roja no pudo estar….

jajajajajaja - rio Alex al ver a su pecosa ruborizarse

Silencio Alex te pueden escuchar, eres un travieso - se dio la vuelta y comenzó a anudarse el frente del vestido

Alex fue a abrasarla por atrás haciendo que la cabeza de Candy cayera en su pecho

Besándola en la mejilla le dijo - no te apenes amor, igual cuando nos casemos pasaran más cosas como estas

En serio piensas en casarte conmigo?- Candy se dio la vuelta y se colgó de su cuello completamente emocionada

¿Acaso lo dudas?

Y nuevamente le robo otro beso menos intenso que el anterior

Salgamos antes que me vuelva a descontrolar - dijo Alex y tomo su mano para salir

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en sus lugares

Albert ordeno que sirvieran

Candy, mañana vendrán Annie y Archi a la mansión

en serio que alegría! - exclamo Candy

Annie es mi hermana de la que te hable Alex y Archi su prometido

Qué bueno Candy, conoceré a tus amigos

"Archi, pensara lo mismo" - pensó Albert

Al día siguiente Candy estaba acabando de arreglarse, colocándose un bonito vestido que tenía guardado en esa habitación - No sabía porque, pero con Alex quería verse siempre hermosa y cuidaba mejor de su apariencia

golpearon a su puerta

Pasa Doroty

No soy Doroty, amor

Candy se levantó de golpe y fue a sus brazos

Buenos días amor como amaneciste? - Pregunto Alex atrayéndola a si

Muy bien - y rápidamente se colgó de su cuello para robarle un beso

Alex se sorprendió ante el entusiasmo de la joven, pero la abrazo y correspondió al beso

Te extrañe... le dijo Candy

Creo que ya no puedes vivir sin mis besos pecosa!

Candy ruborizada - lo siento creo que me entusiasme demasiado

No te apenes mi amor que yo tampoco puedo vivir sin los tuyos

Candy debo contarte algo, pero quiero que lo tomes con calma

Que pasa Alex no me asustes

golpearon a la puerta

Señorita Candy puedo pasar?

Candy salió enseguida - que pasa Doroty

El desayuno está servido Candy, por favor avisare al Sr. Alex - Doroty le giño el ojo y se retiro

Candy cerró la puerta - Creo que se dio cuenta - exclamó y rio de buena gana

Dime Alex que pasa?

Después del desayuno

Es algo malo?

No... pero quiero que lo sepas

Dímelo por favor

Después, no quiero hacerlos esperar además ya deben haber llegado tus familiares

Es cierto, pero me lo dices después de acuerdo

De acuerdo

Bajaron tomados de la mano, Archi y Annie ya se encontraban en el comedor en sus puestos cuando entraron los rubios

Buenos días, saludo Candy con una hermosa sonrisa

Buenos días, saludo Alex de igual manera

Annie se levantó y fue a abrazar a su hermana, Candy te extrañe

Yo también Annie, te presento a Alex mi novio - dijo Candy orgullosa

Mucho gusto señorita es un placer - beso la mano de Annie y ella lo quedo mirando "oh que guapo es..."

Archi, se acercó a Candy - hola gati...

Su saludo quedo a la mitad al ver a Alex "Es Anthony... es Anthony" se repetía en su mente

Mucho gusto soy Alex Brown - dijo el rubio extrañado

Extendió la mano, pero Archi no salía de su asombro

Que le pasa? - le dijo por lo bajito a Candy

Mmmm... no lo sé…-"Le paso lo mismo que a mí y a Albert al conocerlo"

Archi... dijo Candy

Archi salió de su trance

Aaalex... si…disculpa…mucho gusto - y tomo su mano

Una extraña corriente les recorrió a ambos

Hola Archi, dijo Candy

Ah si hola Gatita - dio un beso en el dorso de la mano a Candy

Por favor tomen asiento - intervino Albert

"Lo sabía, con el hablare" - pensó Albert

El desayuno paso algo incómodo para Alex por las miradas insistentes ahora no solo de Albert sino de Archi...

"Hay... pero no entienden que no soy el, estoy seguro que es por eso que me miran así" - Pensó Alex

Candy y Annie eran las únicas que conversaban acerca de los preparativos para la fiesta de compromiso

Acabado el Desayuno

Archi puedo hablar contigo en el despacho por favor – dijo Albert

Claro Albert vamos –

Annie se levantó del comedor, con permiso voy al tocador

Alex se levantó y dio la mano a Candy para hacer lo mismo

Vamos al jardín Candy – ya tenía que decirlo, no podía ocultárselo más

Llegaron al Rosedal y se sentaron en una banca

Amor quiero contarte algo, pero espero que no te enojes conmigo por favor

Me estas asustando Alex, que es?

Tomando las manos de Candy, Alex inhalo fuerte

Candy primero quiero que sepas que te amo y por nada del mundo me separaré de ti - Beso su mano

...

Estaba comprometido con una chica en matrimonio, al regresar a Boston luego de conocerte rompí el compromiso – lo dijo de una sola vez.

 _ **Notas del autor: Aquí les dejo otro capitulo un poco intenso para estos rubios, con respecto a algunas preguntas que han hecho, lo van a ir averiguando conforme avance con los capítulos.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Candy soltó sus manos y se las llevó al pecho

estabas… comprometido...para casarte?

Sí... pero rompí el compromiso

¿Por qué?

Porque te conocí y me enamoré como un loco de ti

Pero cuando nos conocimos tú estabas comprometido...

Lo siento mi amor perdóname, no tuve el valor de contarte, pero apenas llegue a Boston hable con ella y le dije que no puedo casarme

No sé qué decir, nunca me imaginé…. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de la pecosa

No llores por favor amor, lo siento por no decírtelo, pero no podía ocultarte esto y debías saberlo, pero ya estoy libre y puedo amarte

¿A eso te referías en tu carta?

Si ... contestó apenado

No podía ofrecerte nada cuando te conocí, nunca me imaginé que al llegar a este pueblo encontraría al amor de mi vida, te lo juro, no estaba en mis planes

Pero y ella? Debe estar destrozada -dijo Candy sollozando

Nunca quise herirla

¿La amas? – preguntó la pecosa

No – respondió inmediatamente Alex

Pero ibas a casarte

Sí, pero más por compromiso, la conocí desde que llegamos a Boston y…

¿Desde niño?

No,

Pero tu dijiste que ahí naciste

Eso es otra cosa que debo contarte, por favor escúchame...

La conocí cuando tenía 15 años éramos amigos, nos hicimos novios hace un año y medio, me gustaba no lo voy a negar, hace 3 meses nos comprometimos ya que nuestros padres son muy amigos y casi me forzaron a ello, pero siempre sentí que algo me faltaba, la quiero mucho pero no la amo.

Cuando te conocí no quería acercarme porque desde que te vi sentí algo que lo veía incorrecto debido a mi compromiso, pero tenerte cerca no lo pude resistir y cuando te bese me di cuenta que eras la persona que siempre añoré, como si te hubiese esperado aquí – señalo hacia la zona de su corazón–

Alex, te amo, pero no quiero que por culpa de nuestro amor sufran terceras personas, le diste tu palabra, que pasará con tu honor – Dijo Candy bajando la mirada

Alex tomó su rostro y le hizo alzar la vista para que lo mirara a los ojos

Candy... peor sufriríamos ella y yo casándonos sin amor de mi parte, seriamos infelices toda la vida, yo no podría hacerla feliz y menos lo sería yo, no renunciaría a ti por nada del mundo, el honor que debo es a mi corazón y no a las palabras hechas en un momento dado.

\- Candy cayo en cuenta del significado de sus palabras…. recordando que ya una vez renunció por honor, pero otra clase de honor que no tienen nada que ver con el amor -

Te amo Alex y no renunciaré a ti por nada del mundo, esta vez quiero ser feliz y contigo lo seré.

Sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, luego lo abrazo y permanecieron así unos minutos.

En la biblioteca

Albert contó a Archie sus dudas, todas las coincidencias con Alex y Anthony y lo indicado por George.

Archie se quedó en una pieza

Es cierto lo que me dices, tu crees que sea mi primo? - Preguntó Archie esperanzado

No lo se, tenemos que investigar

Te imaginas si lo es - una emoción enorme lo recorrió - "Ya no estaría yo solo" pensó

Si Archie, pero tenemos que investigar bien, tal vez si sean coincidencias ya que al parecer no nos conoce ni sabe nada de nosotros, dice que nació en Boston y toda su vida ha estado ahí...

No lo sé Albert, pero es idéntico, es lo único que puedo decirte.

A menos que...

Que? - Preguntó el rubio

No será que perdió la memoria?

Puede ser, trataré de hablar con Candy al respecto a ver si sabe algo, pero sin mencionarle nuestras sospechas

Pero y si lo es? Alguien lo sabía y nos ocultó esto por años! - exclamó con los puños cerrados dando un manotazo en el escritorio

Ya le pedí a George que traiga a Luis Leagan para que me aclare.

Mejor era de traer a la tía Sara, ella debe saber bien lo que pasó - "Archie tenia las sospechas de la mujer ya que nunca le cayo bien ni ella ni sus detestables hijos"

Tienes razón pero primero hablaré con el y si me confirma que vio el cadáver pues... ya no se puede hacer nada y solo fueron coincidencias, el es un hombre honorable al contrario de su esposa e hijos.

\- A Albert nunca le agradaron los Leagan excepto por Luis a quien si estimaba, Elisa y Neal a su parecer eran los peores, solamente los soportaba porque su tía Elroy los quería -

En el jardín, se encontraban los rubios abrazados

Que es lo otro que me tenias que contar Alex - Preguntó Candy temerosa

Es algo de mi pasado... suspiró

Cuando tenía 15 años sufri un accidente de coche y quede inconsciente por días, cuando desperté no recordaba nada de mi pasado, ni un solo recuerdo, únicamente sé lo que me ha dicho mi padre, pero lo hace a secas, me ha dejado grandes vacíos, dice que toda nuestra vida hemos estado en Boston que ahí nací y también que murió mi madre cuando era niño, no tengo ni siquiera fotos de ella y mi padre nunca quiere hablar de eso ni de su familia, cuando le pregunto me esquiva, creo que algo me oculta, siempre se pone nervioso cuando lo cuestiono, pero algún día lo averiguaré.

Entonces tienes amnesia desde los 15 años? - dijo Candy

Si - respondió el rubio

Pero has visto a algún Doctor, te han dicho algo?

Si, pero me han dicho que el convivir en el ambiente familiar, donde me crie, con mi familia iba a ir recordando, pero nunca ha sucedido, a veces me vienen imágenes pero son tan borrosas que no logro identificar y he sufrido desmayos

Claro ya recuerdo como esa vez en el pueblo que te lleve a la Clínica

Si, pero no es seguido

Sabes... Albert tuvo amnesia por mucho tiempo, yo lo estuve ayudando, hasta que un vehículo lo atropello y recordó todo

Me estas sugiriendo que tenga otro accidente? - exclamo Alex

NO! - como se te ocurre

jajaj, parece que eso querías.

No, lo que quise decir es que debes tener algún otro impacto para poder recuperar la memoria, yo te ayudaré - dijo Candy con seguridad

Alex acarició su mejilla - Gracias amor, pero ya he perdido la esperanza, son muchos años y...

Yo te ayudare !- exclamo Candy - Recuperarás la memoria como que me llamo Candy White

Jjajajajaja - rio Alex ante la expresión de su pecosa - Esta bien, estoy en tus manos

Sonrió y se besaron

Muchachos! - Exclamaron Annie y Archie llegando hacia ellos

Se separaron inmediatamente sonrojados, se tomaron de la mano y sonrieron

Que pasa Annie - dijo Candy aun ruborizada

Pensamos ir al lago y haremos un picnic, que les parece

Si... vamos amor! - dijo Candy a Alex

Ok vamos

Se cambiaron con ropa de montar, ya que deseaban ir a caballo, Archie le prestó a Alex la vestimenta para la ocasión.

Eran de la misma talla

-mmmm q traje tan elegante y solo para montar - jajaja Archie si que se luce en la ropa pensó Alex

Cada pareja iba en un solo caballo, iban a paso lento

En un momento dado Alex le dijo a Candy - quieres galopar?

Si, vamos dijo ella sonriente

Una imagen de el montando en un caballo igual que lo hacia en ese momento llegaron a su memoria pero de la misma manera...borrosas como siempre lo eran, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza haciendo que detuviera su andar

Candy se extraño ante eso y regreso a ver el rostro pálido de Alex

Que sucede amor?

Alex se llevo la mano a la cabeza y cerró sus ojos

"Qué me está pasando porque esas imágenes y mareos son cada vez más seguidos" - pensó el rubio

Abrió sus ojos y suspiró - nada Candy no te preocupes ya estoy bien - sonrió

Archie y Annie se detuvieron

Que paso muchachos? - al ver a Alex - Que paso Alex te encuentra bien?

Si, no es nada, gracias por preocuparse, ya estoy bien, continuemos - dijo Alex continuando la marcha con el andar calmado del caballo

Llegaron al Lago, Alex se bajo y ayudo a su pecosa a hacer lo mismo - como todo un caballero

Los 2 jóvenes prepararon todo para el picnic junto a sus novias

Comenzaron a degustar los manjares que tenían y conversar de cosas triviales, más las 2 muchachas contando a sus acompañantes su recuerdo sobre el picnic que hicieron cuando eran niñas

Luego hablaron de sus días en el colegio, Candy yendo a la habitación de los chicos en la noche, las veces que Candy fue castigada

¡No puedo creer que le hayas dicho cabeza dura a la madre superiora Candy! - rio Alex ante lo que se enteró

No es mi culpa, no quería entender, como iba a separar a Paty de su tortuguita - dijo Candy

Si, pero eres una revoltosa Candy

Ante esto la pecosa alzo su nariz altiva y se puso seria

No te enojes amor, sabes que me encantas tal como eres - se acerco y abrazo a su amada

Si ... creo que...realmente soy una revoltosa - dijo y todos rieron ante el comentario

Luego conversaron sobre sus vacaciones en Escocia y el aeroplano que volaron junto a Stear

Para Alex no paso desapercibido la tristeza reflejada en los presentes al recordarlo

Quien es Stear? - Se animó a preguntar

Era mi hermano, fue a la guerra y falleció - Comentó tristemente Archie

Una punzada de dolor se instaló en el pecho del rubio al oír la historia, no sabia porque pero se sintió identificado con el castaño

Lo siento mucho - dijo Alex con pesar

No te preocupes, ya lo estamos superando, se que donde está nos mira y cuida siempre.

Si y estará haciendo ahora sus inventos en el cielo - dijo Candy suspirando

Archie y Annie se levantaron y decidieron alejarse un poco de los rubios para dar un paseo solos

Vamos a caminar rodeando el lago - indicó Archie

Claro vayan - dijo Candy - ¡No se perderán! - y giño el ojo a su amiga haciendo que se ruborizara

Candy! - protestó

Jajajaja - rieron todos

Alex se sentó arrimado a un árbol y atrajo a Candy a su lado con la cabeza recostada en su pecho

Me encanta tu olor - le susurró al oído de la pecosa y ella se ruborizo - mordisqueo su oreja y un estremecimiento de nuevas sensaciones la recorrió

Alex se dio cuenta de ello - te gusta que haga eso? - preguntó

Candy se apenó y solo asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y cerró sus ojos

El rubio comenzó a besar su cuello, con su mano fue bajando lentamente un tirante de su vestido para comenzar a besar sus hombros, un gemido salió de la rubia, Alex continuaba extasiado ante las sensaciones que le producía besar la blanca piel de su pecosa, la hizo girar hacia el para adueñarse de sus labios, introduciendo su lengua lentamente saboreando y succionando ese manjar que se le entregaba, Candy estaba encantada, levanto sus manos al cuello y lo atrajo hacia si, continuaron besándose hasta que el aire les hizo falta y se separaron lentamente.

Mi amor, me estas enloqueciendo - le susurro al oído

Y.. tu... a mi - contestó la pecosa

Te amo Candy, no sabes cuando - dijo Alex suspirando

Yo también Alex, jamás en mi vida imagine encontrar a alguien como tu y que me produzca todas estas sensaciones

Alex sonrió y le dijo - yo también amor, nunca había sentido esto con nadie.

Ni... con... tu ex novia? - preguntó Candy con un dejo de celos, temiendo a la respuesta

El rubio la miró a los ojos y le dijo - Ni con ella... - con una seguridad que no le quedó la menor duda a la pecosa

Se volvieron a besar.

A lo lejos llegaban hacia ellos Annie y Archie, la morena miraba la escena pensando si algún día Archie la besaría así.

\- habían sido novios mucho tiempo pero únicamente habían compartido besos castos, al encontrarse y al despedirse, más no como su amiga le había contado y recientemente los había visto y se preguntó porque Archie no era así de apasionado como se le veía a Alex, un temor la invadió - será que no le produzco nada al estar cerca? - su cara se entristeció -

Archie noto la tristeza en su rostro y tomó su mano

Que pasa Annie? - preguntó el castaño

Archie, tu me quieres? - pregunto la morena

Por su puesto Annie, acaso no me voy a casar contigo?

Si... pero ...

Pero que Annie

Nada, olvídalo

Archie se detuvo y ella hizo lo mismo

Que pasa hermosa... porque pones esa carita?

Porque nunca me has besado como lo hace Alex con Candy? - Se atrevió a preguntar

Archie se quedo estático ante su pregunta y un rubor apareció en su rostro

Pero que dices Annie, tu eres una dama y...

Annie soltó su mano, Candy también es una dama - indicó

Acaso no te provoca nada cuando estas cerca mío?

Archie, se quedo en silencio sin saber que contestar

Ante su actitud Annie bajo la mirada y continuó caminando con sus ojos comenzando a aguarse ante las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

El castaño la siguió y tomo su mano haciéndola girar bruscamente y no supo como fue que ya sus labios cubrían los de su amada en un beso un poco arrebatado pero comenzando a tornarse intenso.

Ella únicamente cerro sus ojos y se entregó al sabor de sus labios

Archie un poco tembloroso con una mano en su cintura la atrajo hacia si para continuar besándola, comenzó a lamer lentamente sus labios pidiendo acceso a su boca, la morena lo entendió y se dejo llevar, su lengua se introdujo y comenzó a saborear y succionar a placer.

Nunca se imaginó que el estar besando a la mujer que lo amaba y que el también lo comenzó a hacer hace poco tiempo, sería lo más maravilloso que había sentido en su vida

Pensó que era un tonto el haber esperado tanto tiempo para hacerlo y apenas cuando ella le insinuó aquello comenzar a actuar.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar la intensidad del beso, se separó de sus labios y se abrazaron

Annie estaba en las nubes, ella siempre amo a Archie y ahora estaba tan feliz porque se dio cuenta que no le era indiferente a su futuro esposo.

Así lo querías Annie? - Preguntó el castaño aún abrazado

Si - dijo la morena y sonrió

Regresem... - no pudo continuar Archie ya que fue ahora Annie quien se colgó de su cuello y lo atrajo para besarlo

El castaño se quedo perplejo ante el atrevimiento de su novia pero le encantó que dejara esa timidez y comenzó a corresponder al beso tornándose apasionado

¡Cuidado y te comes a mi primo Annie ! - exclamo Candy divertida acercándose a la pareja

Se separaron abruptamente, ruborizados hasta las orejas

Candy!- exclamo Annie

Jajajaja rieron los rubios - disculpen por interrumpirlos pero ya debemos regresar - indicó Alex

Regresaron hacia sus respectivos caballos y subieron las parejas

Archie miró a Candy y dijo a la morena - me alegro mucho que Candy vuelva a sonreír así, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, desde ese aristócrata malcriado

Si, es cierto, esa es la sonrisa del amor - contestó Annie suspirando

Me alegro que sea él, se ve buena persona, solo con conocerle un instante te das cuenta de ello. - apuntó Archi

Y se ve que esta muy enamorado de Candy - dijo Annie

Y ella de él - dijo Archie completando el comentario

Archie... crees que Candy ya olvidó a Terry?

El castaño se puso serio ante la pregunta de su novia

No lo se, espero que si

Y si el vuelve?

Mas le vale que no se vuelva a aparecer en nuestra vida, le hizo mucho daño y no permitiré que ahora que comienza a sonreír como antes, aparezca y lo desbarate todo - apretó sus puños al decir aquello

Yo también lo espero - dijo Annie

Archie reto a Alex una carrera a ver quien llegaba primero a las caballerizas

!El que pierda no cenará esta noche! - Exclamó Archie

!Entonces tendrás pesadillas por no comer! - dijo Alex sonriente aceptando el reto

Ambos emprendieron la carrera junto con sus novias

Alex era un experto jinete, y le costó un poco pero gano la carrera, la pecosa lo tenía bien abrazado de la cintura por el temor a caerse pero le encantó.

Ganamos! - exclamaron Alex y la pecosa

Tuviste suerte Alex! - Exclamo agitado Archie - Annie todavía seguía escondida en el pecho del castaño

Annie, ya finalizo la carrera ! - dijo Candy divertida

Todos rieron ante el comentario

Estaban felices, en tan solo un día se cayeron bien los 2 jóvenes y comenzaron una camaradería como viejos conocidos.

Bajaron de sus caballos y se dirigieron a la mansión.

Ya había caído la noche, estaban cansados y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones

Anthony en la puerta de la pecosa se despidió con un intenso beso, dejando a la rubia con ganas de más...

Te amo, sueña conmigo, que yo lo haré contigo - Dijo Alex separándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación

Candy cerro la puerta y se arrimó a ella, pensando en su novio, no quería separarse, sentía que se había convertido en una necesidad.

Luego de un baño, procedió a cambiarse con sus pijamas, se acostó a dormir pero no podía, pensar en que Alex ya se iba al siguiente día no la dejaba tranquila...

cuando lo volveré a ver - no hemos hablado de eso - pensó

y si me voy con el? - para ayudarlo a recuperar la memoria, se dijo...

Quizá no quiera llevarme o si...

Y si se demora mucho en volver por mi y su ex-novia le convence de regresar? - no... no lo permitiré

Dice que me ama, no creo que se niegue a llevarme

Alquilare un departamento como lo hice en Chicago y solicitaré trabajo en el hospital donde Alex labora, soy enfermera titulada y no creo que me lo nieguen...

Tengo que preguntarle... lo hare mañana...

Trató de dormir... daba vueltas en la cama

Arggg...no... no ahorita! y decidida salió a media noche hacia la habitación del rubio

Lentamente giró la perilla y se adentró al cuarto.

 ** _Notas del Autor: Muchas gracias por sus reviews, quise hacer un capítulo sin tanto drama... que les pareció? jjejeje, espero sus comentarios._**


	10. Chapter 10

Cerró la puerta despacio, evitando el ruido

se acercó a la cama y lo vio dormir

\- parece un ángel - susurró

Esta bien dormido, será mejor retirarme - pensó

Vio sus labios y no resistió el deseo de besarlo

Acaricio su mejilla y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios

El rubio al sentir el contacto esbozo una sonrisa y tomo la almohada abrasándola como si fuera una persona... Candy... susurró...

Ante eso la pecosa rio un poco fuerte y se tapo la boca

Alex, lentamente abrió los ojos imaginándose que seguía soñando al ver a su pecosa cerca

Hola mi amor...susurró Candy

Al oír su voz, abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó de inmediato

Candy... que haces aquí?

Lo siento, quería preguntarte algo... lo hizo con un cierto temblor en la voz

Mi vida, pero no podías esperar a mañana ya es... miro el reloj media noche! exclamó

Si lo siento es que no podía dormir

ven siéntate... le indico con la mano hacia la cama

Que pasa? - que querías preguntarme?

Esque... quería saber... si tu... mmmm...

Candy...

Q pasa?

Te vas mañana y quería saber si tu...mmmm...ehhhh... cuando volverás? - no se atrevió a decir lo antes pensado

era eso hermosa?

Si, se ruborizo...

No se amor, muy pronto, yo te escribiré...

Candy se acordó de algo

En 1 semana es la fiesta de compromiso de Annie y quería que fuéramos juntos

No lo se, no puedo solicitar permiso muy seguido en el hospital

No me quiero separar de ti mucho tiempo... dijo Candy abrasándolo

Tanto me necesitas pecosa? - la separo y miró sus ojos con una coqueta sonrisa

Si... dijo sin inmutarse

Te amo y temo que te aburras de esta situación, la distancia y te olvides de mi

Amor... jamás óyeme bien jamás te dejare, te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir te amo y quiero que estés conmigo por siempre

Tomo sus labios y comenzó a besarla tiernamente, ella llevo sus manos al cuello del rubio y lo atrajo, lentamente fueron recostándose en la cama y Alex comenzó a acariciar sus piernas y subió su mano por debajo de su pijama sintiendo la suave piel de su pecosa, tenerla así era un sueño, poco a poco fue dejando su boca para empezar la danza de besos por su cuello, llegó hasta esos montes que lo enloquecían abriendo botón por botón la camisola, siguió besando y empezó a acariciar sus pechos y besarlos en su inicio, un gemido salió de la pecosa, diciéndole con ello, que lo disfrutaba quería más, el rubio continuo con su osadía ahora besando esos botones rosas que lo enloquecían, comenzó a succionarlos y lamerlos con delicadeza, Candy comenzó a experimentar una fuerte humedad en su vientre bajo y notó que un bulto perteneciente a Alex se alojaba cerca de esa zona por lo que dio un respingo al sentirlo y Alex frenó inmediatamente.

Mi amor, lo siento, me descontrolo al tenerte cerca - respiró agitadamente apoyándose sobre un brazo

Con la respiración agitada y completamente ruborizada - Esta bien amor yo también quería estar así... quiero... quiero irme contigo - lo dijo de una vez

Como? - preguntó Alex sorprendido

Si, quiero que me lleves a Boston, solicitaré trabajo en el hospital donde estas así podré mantenerme y estar contigo para ayudarte con tu amnesia - dijo con ojos suplicantes

Alex se quedo pensando

mmm, estas segura que quieres eso?

Si, por favor, no quiero separarme de ti

Yo tampoco, te amo demasiado pero no estoy seguro de ir contigo

Porque?...

Tu vives aquí, trabajas en el pueblo, seria cambiar completamente todo, no se si te guste esa ciudad, en fin

Candy se levantó de la cama abruptamente y dijo...

Esta bien, no te preocupes, continuaré viviendo aquí, que descanses, nos vemos mañana - lo dijo en un tono seco

Alex se levanto inmediatamente y corrió hacia la pecosa y la tomo de la mano

Mi amor no te enojes por favor, sabes que te amo...

Pero no me quieres junto a ti - finalizo la pecosa

Candy...

Esta bien si quieres venir conmigo por mi no hay problema, quiso abrasarla

No Alex...lo detuvo con la mano

No me iré, no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres y por favor déjame salir

No...

Déjame salir o gritaré

Alex se cruzo de brazos ... mmmm...se tomo la barbilla

Pero que crees que dirá tu familia si te encuentran en MI habitación a media noche y en camisa de dormir? - con una sonrisa burlona

Completamente ruborizada... pues... pues... no dirán nada...

Amor... le tomo de la mano

Candy quiso zafarse pero el la aferro inmediatamente en un abrazo

suéltame... dijo la pecosa poco convencida

Alex comenzó a besarle el cuello

Alex...susurro...

mmm, siguió besándole los hombros

suéltame - dijo...dando leves golpecitos en su pecho

Te amo dijo el rubio y la beso intensamente

Se separaron por falta de aire y Alex junto sus frentes

Mi amor, quiero que vengas conmigo, en serio, ya no quiero separarme de ti

Estas seguro?, porque hace rato...

shhhh, puso un dedo en sus labios

no quiero que estés triste y extrañes a tu familia, tu mundo, no me perdonaría si fueras infeliz por mi causa

No lo voy a ser porque estaré contigo

Sonrieron,

Entonces mañana se lo diremos a Albert - dijo Alex

Si - estoy muy feliz - te amo... te amo...

shhhh - dijeron ambos y sonrieron

ya me voy a mi habitación antes que alguien se de cuenta - dijo la pecosa

Nooooo... suplicó Alex

Si Alex, ahora si déjame salir - con una sonrisa coqueta

mmmm, esta bien, te acompaño

Salieron ambos del cuarto haciendo el menor ruido posible y se despidieron con un tierno beso en la puerta de la habitación de la pecosa

Candy entró feliz a su habitación pensando en todo lo acontecido, suspirando y con una enorme sonrisa el sueño la venció.

...

Al siguiente día todos se levantaron muy temprano, desayunaron, Alex y Candy solicitaron hablar con Albert en el despacho

Tomen asiento por favor, de que desean hablar conmigo? - preguntó el rubio mayor

Alex tomó la palabra - Albert, queríamos comunicarte que Candy ha decidido que desea venir conmigo a Boston, solicitaremos una plaza en el hospital donde trabajo

\- Albert se quedó de piedra, se esperaba todo menos que Alex quisiera separarla de su pequeña -

Pero que es lo que dices? - Se levantó de golpe

Si Albert, quiero irme con Alex, alquilaré un departamento y...

Alex por favor podrías dejarnos solos...

Disculpe Albert pero...

Alex - interrumpió Candy - esta bien, tengo que hablar con Albert a solas

Candy...de acuerdo

Salió del despacho

Una vez solos...

Candy, pero te has vuelto loca?

Como quieres irte con ese muchacho cuando apenas lo conoces?

Lo amo Albert, queremos estar juntos

El te convenció de eso verdad, pero que piensa...

No Albert, fui yo quien le dije que me llevara, no quiero separarme de él.

Pero Candy... aquí es tu mundo... están tus madres... tus pacientes... estamos tu familia, nos quieres abandonar a todos - cayo apesadumbrado sobre el sillón.

Albert, te quiero mucho, a todos, siempre quise volver a trabajar en un hospital...

Pero pequeña... puedes hacerlo en Chicago, no esta tan lejos, yo podría hablar en...

No Albert por favor, sabes que no es solo eso, quiero estar con Alex, no quiero separarme, entiéndeme lo amo demasiado...

Candy... la abrazo...

No soy quien para robarte la felicidad

Estas segura pequeña...

Muy segura Albert...

De acuerdo, iras... pero después de la fiesta de compromiso de Annie, ya falta solo una semana y además te quedarás en la casa que tenemos los Ardley en Boston

Pero Albert... - dijo Candy

Pero nada... vivirás ahí, enviaré un telegrama a los sirvientes para que te reciban y puedas hospedarte, estaré mucho más tranquilo si lo haces y podré ir a visitarte.

Gracias Albert - Candy lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

Salió del despacho contenta y corrió a darle la noticia a Alex

Alex...

Que paso Candy...

Si me iré a Boston contigo, luego de la fiesta de compromiso de Annie, de paso me despido de mis madres y amigos, tengo esta semana para hacerlo, estoy tan emocionada...se abrazaron y Alex la elevó para darle vueltas

Se detuvieron y se dieron un beso...

Cuanto me alegro amor, yo hasta mientras averiguaré la plaza en el hospital para que puedas trabajar...

No estarás en la fiesta?... preguntó apenada Candy

No amor, ya te lo dije no puedo faltar más

Esta bien, pero entonces partiré el próximo lunes... me quedaré en la casa de Boston de los Ardley

De acuerdo amor, estoy contento de que estaremos cerca y nos veremos todos los días.

...

Alex se despidió de todos sus ahora amigos y se dirigió junto con Candy a la estación del tren

Te veré en una semana, trataré de escribirte lo más seguido - dijo Alex abrazándola

Esta bien, contestó Candy con lagrimas en los ojos

No llores por favor pecosa, te amo, recuérdalo

Yo también te amo - le dijo y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Alex partió y deseó volver a verla pronto

...

Candy fue al hogar de Pony a notificar a sus madres la decisión que había tomado

La Srita Pony con lagrimas en los ojos - Pero estas segura hija?

Si señorita Pony estoy segura, les escribiré seguido contándoles todo...

Hija por favor piénsalo bien, vas a dejar todo aquí...

Hna María, quiero irme, deseo estar junto a Alex, lo amo

Las dos señoras comprendieron...

En Boston

Alex llegó al hospital a incorporarse en sus labores

Su amigo Jhon apareció a saludarlo

Hola amigo... como estás que tal tu viaje?

Jhon, saludó, muy bien, Candy se mudará a esta ciudad y estaremos juntos.

O sea que al fin conoceré a la mujer que te cambio la mirada...

Pero que dices amigo! - exclamó sonriente

Pues sí, desde que me contaste de ella es como que tu mirada se iluminó, desde que te conocí nunca vi ese brillo en ella y ahora al menos esa sonrisa no se te quita ni aunque te dieran malas noticias

jajaja, bueno es verdad creo que el amor hace que uno cambie, la amo demasiado y me alegra que ya no estemos tan separados

y... has sabido algo de Alison o sus padres? - preguntó Jhon

No... la verdad es que no los he vuelto a ver, me apena con Alison ya que es una buena amiga, pero en fin entiendo que se aleje y es lo mejor, mucho más ahora que Candy va a estar cerca.

Voy a hablar con el director ya que ella es enfermera y voy a solicitarle una plaza para que pueda trabajar aquí

Si, me supongo que te ayudará - contesto Jhon

...

Llegó el día de la fiesta de compromiso de Annie y Archie

Candy fue con Albert, la fiesta se llevó a cabo en la mansión de los Ardley en Chicago, fueron invitados varias personas de la alta sociedad, ya que la madre de Annie lo quiso así y la morena no objetó.

Paty ! que alegría que viniste, estas hermosa - mencionó Candy abrazándola

Oh Candy, gracias, tu también estas muy linda, me alegra volver a verte hace tanto tiempo... - suspiró Paty

Si, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero ya habrá tiempo - dijo giñandole el ojo

En otra parte del salón...

Mira ahí esta esa insoportable huérfana y que se cree la dueña de la casa, no la soporto - bufó Elisa a su hermano

Tranquila hermanita, no podemos hacer nada no vez que es la protegida de ese imbécil del tío abuelo - contestó Neal

Si, que iras, como la odio, si es la consentida - dijo la pelirroja

Para mi que hay algo más, no ves como la mira?

Si, creo que es otro imbécil que cayó ante esa huérfana con cara de inocente

Porque todos tienen que enamorarse de esa, no lo entiendo - dijo Eliza

Neal, tienes que conseguir que esa se case contigo, hasta ahora no la he visto con nadie.

Pero la ultima vez el tío me dijo que si intentaba nuevamente cortejar a Candy la pagaría y no quiero que nos quite lo que ahora tenemos ni los negocios con nuestro padre

Hay... eres un estúpido, tienes que conquistarla, si lo haces no se opondrá ya que ella querrá hacerlo

voy a ver como está la situación, la sacare a bailar y conversaré con ella para que acepte mi cortejo

Si, esa tonta tiene que caer, con eso mantendremos poder dentro de los Ardley - sonrió con malicia la peliroja

...

George, quiero que le digas a Sara que la espero en el despacho luego de la fiesta

Se lo vas a preguntar ahora Albert?

Por su puesto, no puedo esperar más, después de lo hablado con Luis, ella me tendrá que decir su versión

Flashback

Albert el Sr. Legan se encuentra en la sala - mencionó George

hazlo pasar - dijo el rubio

Hola William, como estas?

Bien gracias Luis, toma asiento por favor

Para que me necesitabas, George me dijo que era urgente

Si, necesito saber si tu viste el cadáver de mi sobrino Anthony en el hospital al que lo llevaron.

Porque la pregunta?

Por favor contesta

No William, quien se cercioró de ello fueron Sara y Vincent

Vincent? - preguntó Albert

Si, el estuvo en el hospital el día que lo llevaron llego a media noche para saber de su hijo

Pero... nadie me lo dijo, yo pensé que el se enteró después ya que no había ido ni al funeral - dijo confundido el rubio

Por favor cuéntame lo que recuerdes de ese día

Por supuesto...

cuando llegamos al hospital nos dijeron que tenemos que ser fuertes porque Anthony se encontraba muy mal y quizás no resista la noche

Yo le indiqué a George que se fuera a informar a Elroy, nos quedamos mi esposa y yo al pendiente.

En eso vino Vincent desesperado pidiendo información sobre su hijo

Le dijimos lo que nos contó el Doctor y cayo de rodillas llorando pidiendo verlo

Sara lo acompaño a la habitación, yo me quedé afuera y me encontré con un doctor amigo que lo volvía ver a los años, nos fuimos a la cafetería a conversar de nuestras vidas y ponernos al corriente, le comenté lo sucedido a tu sobrino y me dijo que lamentablemente nunca ha tenido reacciones favorables de un golpe a la cabeza, lamentó lo sucedido y me dijo que debíamos resignarnos.

Yo regresé al cabo de unas 2 horas a la sala de espera y encontré a Sara llorando desconsolada diciéndome que Anthony había muerto y que Vincent estaba destrozado y dejo haciendo todos los arreglos para el funeral, me dijo que ya no había nadie en la habitación y que Vincent se había ido y que no quería que nadie abriera el ataúd para no ver la imagen del muchacho como había quedado...

Entonces tu tampoco viste el cadáver? - Preguntó Albert exaltado

No William, lo vieron Vincent y Sara como te indiqué.

Pero porque la pregunta que es lo que pasa William? - preguntó el sr. Leagan

Luis, necesito confirmar que mi sobrino si está muerto.

Pero no creo que ellos hayan mentido tantos años, es imposible

Por favor, no quiero que comentes nada con tu esposa.

Está bien William, pero no creo que ella sepa algo

Fin del Flashback

Neal saco a Candy a bailar, ella aceptó un poco incomoda.

Candy, te ves realmente hermosa - dijo Neal con coquetería

Gracias - respondió la pecosa a secas

Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, no me has extrañado?

Pues no, para nada - contestó la rubia

Que lástima, yo no hago nada más que pensar en ti y quiero decirte que nuevamente insistiré con el tío abuelo para que me permita cortejarte

Ni lo intentes Neal! - sentenció la rubia

Pero porque... si ya no tienes a ese actorsucho acosándote

O acaso sigues enamorada de ese imbécil?

Por supuesto que no! ... Pero no intentes nada, no me interesas - dijo la rubia

Pero porque te resistes, soy el mejor partido que pueda tener una huérfana como tu - espetó apretando a la rubia por la cintura

No te soporto... te parece poco? - dijo la pecosa

Pero me tendrás que soportar, como sea vas a ser mía Candy... - dijo el moreno

Me permites por favor - interrumpió Albert al ver a Candy tratando de zafarse del moreno

Claro Tio Abuelo - dijo Neal, ardiendo de iras por dentro

Albert sujetó a Candy y se dispusieron a bailar

Gracias Albert, me salvaste, estaba poniéndose insoportable - dijo la rubia

Que te dijo?

Que iba nuevamente a solicitar tu permiso para cortejarme

Sabes que nunca lo permitiré - dijo el rubio

Ya lo sé pero no entiende que no lo soporto, es el ser mas despreciable del mundo... claro a parte de su hermana - dijo la pecosa

Si... además tu ya tienes novio - dijo Albert con un dejo de celos

Si... y pronto estaremos juntos - dijo la pecosa con cara de ensoñación

a lo lejos los veian los hermanos Legan malinterpretando las cosas

Si lo ves Neal, te lo dije esa huérfana ya se le metió por los ojos al Tío Abuelo, ve esa cara de estúpida que le pone...

Si... maldito, pero no se va a salir con la suya, esa huérfana será mía como sea.

Yo te ayudaré hermanito, cuenta conmigo en tus planes..

jajaja... rieron ambos

...

Acabada la fiesta, Albert fue al despacho, a los 10min entró Sara

Toma asiento por favor - dijo el rubio

Gracias - comento Sara

Sara, quiero saber si tu viste el cadáver de mi sobrino Anthony cuando dijeron que había muerto -preguntó el rubio

Sara se quedo de piedra ante esa pregunta

Porque la pregunta William - dijo nerviosa

Respóndeme por favor, es una simple pregunta

No lo vi, únicamente fue Vincent quien se cercioró de ello - dijo tratando de escudarse

Pero Luis dice que tu y Vincent lo vieron, acaso mintió? - dijo el rubio

No, pues yo no lo vi, tal vez entendió mal, Vincent fue el único que lo vio - dijo Sara

mmmm, de acuerdo hablaré con él

No! - dijo Sara inmediatamente

El está muy lejos no hemos sabido nada hace años - dijo una nerviosa Sara

Pediré a George que lo busque - dijo calmadamente el rubio, se extraño de lo nerviosa q estaba Sara

Pero para que quieres remover ese pasado tan doloroso?

Necesito cerciorarme que mi sobrino murió

Pero como dices eso, claro que falleció, fue muy duro, acéptalo ya no puedes hacer nada.

Gracias Sara por tu tiempo - hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliera del despacho y termine el tema

Sara salió hecha un manojo de nervios "Maldita sea, Vincent no debe aparecer nunca!" pensó


	11. Chapter 11

Candy se encontraba en el hogar de Pony preparando sus maletas para partir a Boston, sus amigos y familiares se habían reunido para ofrecerle una despedida

Archie-Annie que bueno que vinieron - dijo la pecosa

Si hermana, nos vas a hacer mucha falta, por favor escríbenos seguido - dijo la morena con lagrimas en los ojos

Aunque yo también parto a Florida, quería venir a despedirte Candy - dijo Paty muy acongojada

Gracias Paty... pero nos escribiremos

Estoy muy feliz por ti, espero que esta vez que te vas seas feliz con tu amor - dijo Archi con un dejo de tristeza al recordar que hace tiempo paso lo mismo cuando Candy fue a visitar a Terry

Voy a ser feliz Archie, estoy segura que Alex no me defraudará...

Pequeña, por favor cuídate, te quiero mucho pronto iré a visitarte -Dijo Albert abrazando a la pecosa

Gracias Albert, si sabré cuidarme, te quiero mucho! - dijo la pecosa con lagrimas en los ojos

Almorzaron, bailaron, fue una hermosa despedida, Candy a pesar de que debía partir se sintió feliz que ya pronto iba a estar con su amado.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse de la pecosa, deseándole lo mejor...

Mañana vendré a recogerte Candy para ir a despedirte en la estación - dijo Albert

Gracias Albert, te espero temprano...

...

Al siguiente día Albert fue a recogerla al hogar, Candy se despidió de sus madres y de los niños del hogar, todos estaban muy tristes pero le desearon lo mejor

En la estación del tren

Candy, cuídate por favor, cualquier cosa que suceda no dudes en escribirme, te deseo lo mejor, que esta decisión tuya te traiga solo felicidad...

Gracias Albert, estoy segura que así será.

Candy partió a Boston con el corazón llena de esperanza, un amargo recuerdo le trajo a la mente que hace aproximadamente 1 año partió con las mismas ilusiones a reencontrarse con el que era en ese entonces su amor...

"Esta vez será diferente" - pensó ilusionada

...

En New York...

Buenas tardes Terrence, mi hija lo espera desde la mañana - dijo con un dejo de reproche la Sra Marlow

Buenas tardes Sra, se me hizo tarde en el ensayo - dijo serio el actor

Hola Terry... gracias por venir - dijo Susana

Hola Susana - dijo Terry dándole un beso en la mano

\- Luego que Terry regresara al teatro después de meses de desaparecido, decidió triunfar en su carrera aunque su vida personal fuera un completo desastre, según pensaba -

Ven cena con nosotros - invitó la rubia

Gracias - asintió

\- Susana no era tonta, sabia que Terry no la amaba, talvez nunca la llegue a amar, pensó que después de su regreso las cosas serían mejor, que había vuelto porque la amaba, pero no era así, sabia que era solo por obligación y por la promesa que le hizo, sabia que esa mirada que tenia ya no era la misma, ese brillo en los ojos que vio algún día estaba apagado y quizá nunca vuelva a aparecer si se quedaba a su lado, así que lo pensó toda la noche y tomo una decisión -

Después de la cena...

Muchas gracias Sra Marlow, Susana, pero tengo que retirarme, mañana tengo ensayo muy temprano

Terry podríamos hablar un momento - suplicó Susana

Esta bien - respondió el muchacho

Se dirigieron al despacho...

Terry, quisiera saber cuando vamos a hacer publico nuestro compromiso- dijo Susana

El muchacho trago seco - pronto Susana, estamos a puertas de una obra y tengo que concentrarme en eso - dijo Terry un poco irritado

Siempre dices lo mismo - dijo Susana con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Susana por favor no me presiones, te prometí que nos íbamos a casar y eso haremos

cuando?

Pronto... si eso era todo me retiro Susana, gracias por la comida

Espera Terry, hay algo más que quiero decirte...

El muchacho resoplo... dime...

Gracias Terry por estar todo este tiempo a mi lado, sabes que te amo y se que tu no eres feliz conmigo -dijo la rubia con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas

Susana... yo... -dijo el actor

No digas nada, déjame continuar sino no voy a poder... - dijo Susana sollozando

Pensé que tu me escogiste porque sentías algo por mi, que volviste después de meses a mi porque en ti había algo, tontamente me ilusioné pensando que me amabas, pero al pasar de los meses veo que no eres feliz y nunca lo serás, tu corazón todavía le pertenece a Ca..ndy... - se tapo la cara con las manos y lloró desconsolada

Susana, por favor, no te pongas así...yo prometí estar contigo y lo cumpliré... - sentenció el muchacho

A costa de que?, de tu infelicidad? - dijo la rubia

No Terry, no quiero eso, no quiero que cada día te recuerdes y me recuerdes que eres infeliz conmigo, que si nos llegamos a casar nuestros hijos sufran viendo que no me amas que al pasar de los años el poco aprecio que me tienes se convierta en verdadero odio, yo pensé hacerte feliz, pensé que podía enamorarte, con todos los detalles míos, con mi paciencia, con mi cariño... pensé que llegaría un día que vea nuevamente ese brillo en tu mirada pero que fuera yo la responsable... pero no es así, no te puedo condenar... así que...

Eres libre, olvídate de tu promesa, busca tu felicidad y si es a lado de Candy, espero que todavía estés a tiempo, aunque lo sé porque ella te debe seguir amando, estoy segura...

Susana, pero que dices yo prometí qu...

No Terry, es lo mejor, gracias por todo, te amo y solo deseo tu felicidad, espero que cuando te vuelva a ver esa sonrisa aparezca en tu rostro y ese brillo en tu mirada también, salió del despacho llorando desconsolada...

Terry no salía del desconcierto...un gran alivio lo envolvió y sonrió, nunca se imaginó que eso pudiera ocurrir, el ya se hizo a la idea de cumplir su palabra y casarse con Susana

Salió del despacho y la Sra Marlow lo interceptó..

Que pasó Terrence? porque mi hija salió hecha un mar de lagrimas, acaso ud no cumplirá su palabra?

No señora, Susana ha decidido que no la cumpla...

Como? - La cara de la sra Marlow era de horror

No, mentira si mi hija lo ama, eso no puede ser, usted debe...

Señora - la interrumpió- converse con su hija y que ella misma le explique, yo solamente puedo decirle que aunque no me case con su Susana continuaré cubriendo con sus gastos

No Terry eso no puede ser, hablaré con ella y tendrán que comprometerse de una vez, ya es tiempo que se casen

Señora, esa decisión es de Susana, con permiso, me retiro...

Salió de esa casa inmediatamente y con un gran alivio en su alma...

Por fin, por fin libre... pecosa espérame por favor iré por ti y esta vez nadie nos separará... pensó Terry yendo a su casa feliz...

Al siguiente día fue temprano a hablar con su jefe Robert Hateway

Robert necesito ausentarme unos días - dijo Terry

Como, estas loco Terry, estamos a puertas de un estreno...

Lo sé pero es algo urgente, no puedo esperar

Terry, no, es imposible no hay como reemplazarte a estas alturas...

Por favor solo 2 días faltan para el estreno, te prometo que después de ello podrás tomar vacaciones pero máximo de 15 días y debes alcanzarnos en la gira...

Robert, si todo sale como planeo, pues volveré después de 3 meses como mínimo.

Terry, pero que dices...

Lo que oyes, si todavía me necesitas cuando regrese pues volveré a los escenarios, sino buscaré otra compañía de teatro

Pero... por lo menos explícame que pasa

Pasa, que tengo que recuperar al amor de mi vida, y para ello necesito tiempo...

Pero que dices muchacho... y Susana?

Me dejo libre... por fin soy libre, por eso no puedo esperar, tengo que ir a recuperarla...

Entiendo Terry pero por favor haz las cosas bien, no seas impulsivo, después del estreno te vas, no te detendré.

Esta bien Robert, después del estreno partiré y nadie me podrá detener...

...

Pasaron 2 días y Candy se encontraba en la estación del tren en Boston

Mi amor, por fin llegaste! - dijo un emocionado Alex

Alex! - Lo abrazo emocionada y se fundieron en un beso apasionado

Te amo, no puedo creer que por fin estés aquí! - dijo Alex

Yo también, no sabes las ganas que tenia de verte ya, me hiciste mucha falta...

Tu también amor, solo pensando en ti ni siquiera pude concentrarme en los estudios

Pegó su frente a la de ella y se mantuvieron abrazados...

Vamos, quiero que vengas a casa y conozcas a mi padre.

De acuerdo amor, crees que me acepte? - preguntó temerosa la pecosa

Por supuesto, eres el amor de mi vida y quiero que ya te conozca, el salió de viaje desde antes de visitarte y regresó también hoy día, va a ser una sorpresa

Eso espero, también quiero conocer a mi futuro padre - dijo Candy emocionada

...

Llegaron a la mansión de los Brown, Candy al entrar vio un portal muy idéntico al de Lakewook.

Es hermoso, parece que estuviera en Lakewood - dijo Candy emocionada

Si, yo cultive estas flores desde que recuerdo, también cuando llegue a casa de Albert se me parecieron mucho...

Tu cultivaste todo esto? - pregunto asombrada

Si amor, me encantan las flores, siento que estoy con mi madre aunque no la recuerde - dijo Alex suspirando

Candy se quedó pensando - "Que similares son..."

Pero vamos, ya quiero que te conozca mi padre

Entraron juntos de la mano y el padre de Alex se encontraba en la sala

Hola Papá, quiero presentarte a mi novia - dijo Alex

Su padre se levanto del sillón donde estaba dejando a un lado el periódico, alzo la vista

Candy se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando un grito -Sr Brown! - exclamó

Entonces tu... regresó a ver a un desconcertado Alex - "Tengo amnesia desde los 15 años... recordó lo dicho por el rubio" - y se desvaneció en sus brazos

Candy ... - susurró Vincent y se sentó de golpe en el sofá...

Candy amor, que paso? - la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó en un sofá

Despierta por favor...

Padre que pasa... la conoces?

Su padre no dijo nada, no sabia ni que pensar ni que hacer a continuación... sin contestar se retiró a su habitación y se encerró...

"A pesar de haberlos separado el destino los volvió a unir" - era el único pensamiento de Vincent

Alex trajo unas sales que tenia en la cocina e hizo oler a Candy para que reaccionara, pero nada, comenzó a desesperarse ya que Candy empezó a tener fiebre, la llevó a su habitación y la acomodó en su cama, Candy comenzó a delirar

No... no subas al caballo ... no... no te vayas...no...

Candy que pasa, por favor reacciona... - susurraba Alex cerca de la pecosa

Anthony... Anthony... no me dejes... susurraba la pecosa

Pasó toda la noche cuidándola, oyendo sus delirios, como llamaba desesperada a Anthony y un dejo de celos lo envolvió...

"Todavía piensa en el... que pasa Candy" era el pensamiento del rubio...

Al siguiente día logró controlar la fiebre de la pecosa y comenzó a reaccionar...

Candy ... - dijo Alex

Candy abrió los ojos...

Que me paso? - preguntó desconcertada

Te estaba presentando a mi padre y te desmayaste... - le dijo serio

Comenzaron a venir las imágenes a su mente - Haciéndola temblar y lagrimas caían por su rostro...

Tu padre... - le dijo sollozando

Que pasa Candy... conoces a mi padre?

Candy lo miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas...

Tu eres Anthony! - dijo una segura Candy mirándolo a los ojos

Alex enfureció, se levantó de golpe de la silla

Alex, Candy soy Alex!, maldita sea porque siempre tienes que compararme con el ! - exclamo el rubio muerto de celos

No!... tu eres Anthony... dijo la pecosa

Alex apretó los puños

Vincent Brown es tu padre... él... es el padre de Anthony! - dijo Candy casi gritando

Alex se quedó de piedra...

Qu..e... dices? - preguntó el rubio

Si... tu padre es el sr Brown el padre de Anthony, yo lo conocí hace mucho tiempo...

No... es imposible estas confundida... yo... yo... no tengo hermanos... dijo nervioso Alex comenzando a dolerle la cabeza

No entiendes, Anthony supuestamente murió cuando tenia 15 años y tu tienes amnesia desde esa edad - dijo Candy llorando...

No... es mentira... yo no soy Anthony! - salió corriendo de la habitación dispuesto a buscar a su padre y que le explique que está pasando

Recuerdos comenzaron a aglomerarse en su mente

"Eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras..."

...

"Esta dulce Candy la he creado para ti, hoy es tu nuevo cumpleaños..."

...

"Guardemos estas monedas uno cada uno como recuerdo de este día..."

...

"Me gustas Candy... me gustas..."

...

Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y cayó de golpe al piso desmayándose

Candy al oir el ruido salió inmediatamente de la habitación encontrándose a Alex en el piso

Auxilio! ayúdenme! -gritaba la rubia

El mayordomo y una sirvienta corrieron a auxiliarlo

Vincent escuchó los gritos y salió de su recámara en la cual había estado desde que Candy llegó.

Que paso? - preguntó

Se desmayó... tal vez recordó algo - dijo Candy seria mirándolo acusadoramente

Lo llevaron inmediatamente a la recamara del rubio y ahora Candy lo cuidaba...

Es el... cierto? - pregunto a un triste Vincent

Solo asintió con la cabeza...

Candy se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente...

Por... porque... como... que fue lo que paso?... porque nos mintieron? - dijo llorando acusando a Vincent

Vincent bajo la cabeza... cuando despierte, les contaré todo... - dijo Vincent decidido, saliendo de la habitación

Anthony... mi amor... - dijo Candy con una mezcla de sentimientos acariciando el rostro del rubio

"Nuevamente me enamoré de ti... siempre fuiste tu... mi corazón me lo decía, pero la razón no entendía..."

"Porque nos mintieron... porque dijeron que habías muerto..."

Si no te hubiese encontrado en el pueblo nunca lo hubiera sabido...

El rubio comenzó a despertar lentamente mirando a la rubia frente a él

Mi amor - dijo Candy emocionada que al fin despertara...

Candy... lo recuerdo... ya recuerdo quien fui... - dijo Alex mirando a Candy fijamente

Anthony... eres mi Anthony... - dijo Candy emocionada con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas

No llores por favor pecosa... eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras! -dijo Anthony

Candy lo abrazo y se fundieron en un beso... anhelado, desesperado, llorando ambos de la emoción de reencontrarse y saberse amados el uno por el otro...

Candy se separó un poco... recuerdas todo... - preguntó la pecosa

Mas o menos tengo ciertos recuerdos... recuerdo a la Tía Abuela... a Elisa, a Neal... a mi madre... recuerdo a mi madre - dijo emocionado!

Recuerdo a Archie... a ... Stear susurró al recordar que le dijeron que había muerto...

Murió, mi primo murió . ... susurro... no estuve con el... nunca estuve con uds... - apretando los puños y con lagrimas derramando por su rostro...

\- Ahora comenzaban las dudas -

Que paso? porque me alejaron, porque... se detuvo en seco

Dijeron que...que había... muerto? - preguntó

Si... dijo la rubia

Porque? - preguntó

no se porque... cuando yo desperté me dijeron que habías muerto por la caída del caballo y...

La cacería del zorro! -exclamó el rubio

Si... dijo la rubia

Fuiste a mi supuesto funeral? - dijo Anthony

No... estuve algunos días en cama porque de la impresión me desmaye y tuve fiebre por dias, no despertaba y no me permitieron ir... - dijo Candy recordando tristemente

Entonces? - a quien enterraron?

No lo se... tal vez, un ataúd vacío...

pero quien... quien planeo esto con que fin... - dijo el rubio molesto y apretando los puños

No lo se... tu padre debe saberlo, me dijo que hablaría con nosotros cuando despertaras.

Mi padre! - si, cuando desperté solo estuve con el y no recordaba nada, claro como voy a recordar si nada de esto era lo mío!- dijo casi gritando

Tranquilízate Anthony... por favor...

Candy, llama a mi padre por favor

De acuerdo, lo haré

Candy fue a la habitación de Vincent y golpeó su puerta

Anthony ya despertó Sr. Brown y quiere verlo - le dijo a través de la puerta

Voy en un momento, dijo -"Es el momento..." pensó

Vincent entró a la habitación de Anthony y lo vio en la cama sentado con la mirada acusadora

 **Notas el autor: Hola queridos lectores...Que les pareció el capitulo?... se comienza a complicar las cosas y ya apareció el rebelde en escena...**


	12. Chapter 12

En Chicago...

George has averiguado lo que te indique? - Preguntó Albert

Albert, nadie sabe nada de Vincent Brown, su compañía de buques todavía funciona bajo su nombre pero nadie me da el paradero de él, solo hay rumores unos dicen que vive en Europa, otros en Suramérica pero ninguna ubicación exacta.

Entonces tendré que ir a Boston a conocer al padre de Alex y zafarme de dudas de una vez por todas - dijo Albert decidido

Estas seguro Albert? - pregunto George

Si, mañana partiré, por favor encárgate de las cosas por mi hasta regresar del viaje - dijo el rubio

De acuerdo, no hay problema, me retiro - dijo George

Señor. William tiene una visita - interrumpió la mucama

Quien es Mary? - preguntó el rubio

Es el Sr. Terrence Grandchester - dijo la muchacha

Albert abrió los ojos como platos

Hazlo pasar - dijo el rubio

...

En Boston...

Alex... - dijo el Sr. Brown

Anthony... soy Anthony padre, ya he recuperado mis recuerdos - dijo el rubio

Hijo...- lloró su padre

Candy se sentó en la cama al lado de Anthony...

Porque? - preguntó

Hijo...

Quiero la verdad, cuéntamelo todo, ahora si no puedes evadirme - dijo con reproche

Está bien, se los contaré...

Flashbak

Que paso donde esta mi hijo? - gritaba Vincent en el hospital

Tu hijo esta muy grave, cayo del caballo en la cacería del zorro organizada por los Ardley y tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, talvez no sobreviva - dijo Sara

No, eso no puede ser - dijo Vincent llorando

Primero mi esposa y luego mi hijo... no...

Quiero verlo!

Vamos, dijo Sara

Querido espéranos acá afuera - dijo Sara a Luis

Sara entro con Vincent a la habitación

Dr. por favor digame que sobrevivirá - dijo Vincent llorando

Sr. voy a ser sincero, hay muy pocas probabilidades que viva, aquí no tenemos muchos especialistas pero si lo lleva a otro lugar pueda que se recupere, he escuchado que en Boston tienen mejores instrumentos y especialistas tal vez si lo lleva allá puedan hacer algo mejor por su hijo, ha entrado en coma pero todo depende de su hijo y de las ganas q tenga de vivir...

Gracias doctor esperare a que se encuentre mejor y me lo llevaré a Boston como usted recomienda

Me retiro los dejo con el muchacho, dijo el doctor

una vez solos

Vincent tienes que llevarte a tu hijo de aquí

Pero que dices Sara todavía no está fuera de peligro no voy a exponerlo

Vincent tu hijo... no sufrió un accidente sino fue un atentado quieren deshacerse de él

Como?... - preguntó tomándola bruscamente de los brazos

Si... Yo los oí a algunas personas del consejo de los Ardley discutir, no me vieron pero los oí claramente diciendo que tu hijo debe desaparecer porque está involucrado con esa chiquilla huérfana, les han llegado rumores que quiere cortejarla y si se llega a dar y se casan la fortuna de la familia estaría en manos de esa niña que ni siquiera es de buena familia es una recogida...

No puede ser, tengo que hablar con el Tío Abuelo el debe saber lo que está pasando, él la adopto según lo que me dijo mi hijo por medio de cartas y es verdad Anthony está interesado en esa niña

No puedes hablar con el Tío Abuelo el también debe estar involucrado... Por favor debes ver por tu hijo llévatelo lejos de los Ardley para que no le hagan más daño... Porque si se salva de este accidente ten por seguro que lo volverán a intentar hasta separarlos y si no es a él puede ser a ella, por lo menos lejos no le pueden hacer daño

Pero y q pasara con su familia a ellos tenemos q decirles a donde llevó a mi hijo para que lo visiten por lo menos sus primos

No entiendes, debes llevártelo y nadie saber de el

Pero como hago, ellos nos buscarán por todo el mundo hasta encontrarnos

Tengo una idea

Dime...

Lo haremos pasar por muerto

Como!, pero que dices estas loca

No, si lo piensas es la solución así nadie los buscará y podrán vivir en paz

pero si mi hijo se recupera que le diré?

pues la verdad, que querían matarlo y que tú solo lo salvaste, además llevándotelo lejos el no puede hacer nada, pero llévatelo a Europa, entre más distancia mejor

No sé qué decirte es algo absurdo

Tienes que pensar en tu hijo, no puedes exponerlo más, yo te ayudare

es verdad ahorita solo tengo que preocuparme por mi hijo y protegerlo, de acuerdo hagámoslo...

Sobornaron al Dr para que emitiera él acta de defunción, Sara se encargó de todo lo del funeral y Vincent se llevó a su hijo a otra habitación hasta que se estabilice

Después de una semana partió a Boston aún con Anthony inconsciente

Fin del flashback

Pasaron 3 meses cuando despertaste del coma y ya estuvimos en Boston, no recordabas nada y decidí crear un nuevo mundo para ti, ya no te llevé a Europa porque pensé que con tu amnesia ya no abría problema en volver con los Ardley

...

Todo fue mi culpa! - dijo la pecosa llorando

Candy... - dijo el rubio

Si Anthony, si no me hubieras conocido nada de esto habría pasado, tú estarías con tu familia - llorando desconsolada

Anthony la abrazo - mi amor escúchame bien nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido, te amo -

Pero porque mentirme papá porque me creaste otro nombre y no me dijiste nada de mi pasado - dijo el rubio enojado

Si lo hubieras sabido habrías regresado a esa familia y por nada del mundo yo lo iba a permitir no quería que te hagan daño entiéndeme por favor

Perdóname hijo pensé que era lo mejor - dijo Vincent sollozando

Me es difícil hacerlo, me separaron de todo no estuve con mi primo... sabes... Él murió y no estuve con él - dije Anthony apretando los puños

si lo sé, lo siento mucho leí la noticia hace meses

No estuve con Candy!

Y si ella se enamoraba de otro, tal vez ahorita estaría comprometida o casada con otro y yo sin saberlo... - dijo el rubio llorando

Me separaste de todos - susurro

Candy se quedó pensando en lo ultimo dicho por Anthony

\- y si no me hubiera separado de Terry... Ahorita tal vez estaríamos casados... Y Anthony muy lejos de mi... Que hubiera hecho al enterarme que estaba vivo - de solo pensarlo las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro

Anthony y Candy se abrazaron y lloraron largamente

Luego de unos minutos

Anthony tenemos que volver... Se lo diremos a Albert... El como cabeza de los Ardl...

NO! - dijo Vincent gritando

Que pasa papá, Candy tiene razón él nos apoyara...

He dicho que no, no puedes volver

Él fue el causante de todo, él quería verte muerto el planeo el accidente para ser el único sucesor de la familia

Mentira! - exclamó la rubia

El es incapaz de hacer algo así, él amaba a Anthony es su sobrino

Es cierto es mi tío - atando los cabos el rubio

Candy es cierto té lo aseguró el no es quien aparenta - dijo Vincent

No sr Brown, es mentira Albert no es así yo lo conozco mejor que nadie, él es bueno, noble y sufrió mucho cuando creyó que Anthony murió él era el único que lo conectaba con su hermana y se quedó solo

Candy entiende, Sara me lo dijo ella se enteró de que fue así

Miente!

Esa señora miente yo pongo las manos al fuego por Albert él siempre me apoyó es la persona más buena que conozco

Pero Sara fue la única que me ayudó cuando mi hijo sufrió el accidente yo le creo - dijo Vinvent

Pues yo no, no creo en ella... Tenemos que aclarar esto

Es cierto padre tenemos que aclararlo ya no soy ningún chiquillo y puedo defenderme - dijo el rubio

Pero hijo... los Ardley son muy poderosos, no quiero perderte no lo soportaría eres mi único hijo - dijo Vincent llorando

Ya se, enviaré un telegrama a Albert para que venga lo más pronto posible sin decirle nada e indagaré antes de contarle la verdad, para saber si sabe algo o quien quiere hacerle daño a Anthony y de ahí le diremos la verdad

Estoy de acuerdo contigo amor, escríbele...

Pero hijo...

No padre yo quiero volver quiero saber quién fue el causante de esta separación - dijo determinado el rubio

Ahora... quiero descansar estoy muy fatigado...

Si hijo con permiso - salió Vincent de la habitación

Mi amor me voy a la mansión de los Ardley- dijo la rubia levantándose

No... Tú te quedas conmigo - dijo Anthony abrazándola como un niño

Mi amor debes descansar - dijo Candy sonriendo al ver su expresión

Tú debes cuidarme... Me debes muchos años de cuidados - dijo el rubio con coquetería

Anthony... si es verdad que alguien quiere hacerte daño tampoco quiero volver dijo la rubia temerosa

Crees que Albert...

No... dijo inmediatamente la rubia

El no, pero no sé si alguien más... Tengo miedo no quiero que nadie nos separe

Nadie lo hará contesto determinado atrayéndola hacia si para besarla

Quédate conmigo... dijo susurrando el rubio sobre sus labios

Anthony... Dijo ella

Comenzó a besarla el cuello dando leves mordiscos ella arqueo su espalda para darle un mejor acceso, lentamente la recostó en la cama y continuó besándola apasionadamente

Te amo dijo el rubio

Yo también te amo y quiero quedarme contigo dijo la rubia

Quedémonos aquí en mi cama - invito Anthony

La rubia se ruborizó hasta las orejas

Pero... Que dirá tu padre - dijo apenada

Que nos amamos y ya no podemos separarnos - dijo coqueto sonriendo

No pasara nada mi amor solo quiero estar contigo y dormir abrazado a ti - dijo el rubio

Lo prometes - dijo la rubia sonriendo

mmmmm

Anthony! Exclamo la rubia golpeándolo levemente

Está bien lo prometo - dijo levantando la mano en señal de promesa

Voy a cambiarme ya regreso dijo la rubia

Yo también amor

Candy estaba muy nerviosa no estaba segura si dormir con él no sabía si estando cerca podrían controlarse ya que en algunas ocasiones se le hacía difícil no continuar debido a todas las sensaciones que experimentaba a su lado

Salió del baño y lo encontró en la cama pensativo

Que pasa mi amor - le dijo - en que piensas?

En todo lo que ha pasado desde que nos separamos

Que si no hubiera ido a ese pueblo no te hubiera reencontrado y estaría a punto de casarme con Alison - dijo triste

Es cierto... Pero creo que el destino quiso que nos encontráramos y nos volviéramos a enamorar dijo la rubia determinada

Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho desde que nos separamos, de mis primos de la tía abuela, de tu vida...

E..sta bien, te lo contare pero mañana, estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir dijo haciendo un puchero

De acuerdo ven le dijo haciendo espacio en la cama

Se acercó y se recostó a su lado

El la atrajo abrazándola de la cintura

Estas seguro que no dirá nada tu padre? Dijo apenada

No... Además nos vamos a casar no tiene q decir nada

En serio? - dijo sonriendo la pecosa

Pues claro ahora que ya lo he recordado todo no veo para que esperar te amo y quiero q estés a mi lado siempre - dijo contento el rubio

Yo también pienso lo mismo dijo ella emocionada abrazándolo también

Para Anthony fue un verdadero martirio controlarse de poseerla en ese instante, ella estaba con su camisón de tela fina por lo que podía sentir claramente su piel al abrazarla

Candy pues no distaba mucho de los pensamientos del rubio, tenerlo así de cerca se le hacia imaginarse mil y una cosas a su lado, se acordaba de las veces que tuvo que controlarse ya que experimentaba sensaciones placenteras al estar cerca de su amado.

Ambos alejaron esos pensamientos y sucumbieron a los brazos de Morfeo...

Era aun temprano cuando Anthony despertó y se encontró con la más bella presencia a su lado

Parece un hada - susurró

Beso su cabellera rizada y el perfume de su cabello lo invadió por completo

Despejo su cabello y comenzó a besarla desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta el cuello, dando leves mordiscos...

Anthony... susurró la pecosa abriendo lentamente los ojos encontrándose con esos bellos ojos de su amor

Hola Preciosa! - dijo el rubio

Hola... - dijo la pecosa y se ruborizó al instante al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban

De...debemos.. le...levantarnos - dijo abochornada

No... un ratito mas por favor - susurró en su oído con voz apasionada nuevamente iniciando el camino de besos hasta su cuello

Te amo! - susurró...

Yo... también - dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos entregándose al placer que estaba sintiendo al contacto con Anthony

El rubio desató lentamente el listón del camisón de la pecosa y elevo sus manos hacia sus montes masajeándolos suavemente

Anthony... de...bemo..s parar - dijo la pecosa con voz entrecortada

Estas... segura? - pregunto el rubio excitado bajando lentamente su boca hacia esos montes que lo enloquecían

mm..hummm... - susurro la pecosa

Unos golpes en la puerta los alertaron y se detuvieron, la pecosa se incorporó inmediatamente, dando un golpe en la nariz del rubio haciendo que retrocediera..

lo siento... - susurro Candy

Anthony tomándose el cuenco de la nariz, rio por lo bajo... no te preocupes..

Quien? - preguntó

Hijo, tengo que hablar contigo, puedo pasar? - preguntó Vincent

Espera un momento padre - dijo inmediatamente el rubio

Te espero en la biblioteca - dijo su padre y se retiró.

Anthony rio fuertemente al ver el bochorno de la rubia

Candy lo golpeo levemente en el hombro...

auch se quejo el rubio

No te rias, no sabes la vergüenza que tengo - dijo la rubia colorada

jajaja, lo siento pero es que se te ve tan hermosa así - le dijo el rubio

Me voy a cambiar mi vida - dijo Anthony levantándose de la cama

De acuerdo dijo la pecosa aun abochornada.

Sabes... si no nos hubiera interrumpido, ya te estaría haciendo mía... - susurró el rubio dando un mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja

Candy se quedó sin palabras y se tapó con las sabanas hasta la cabeza para que el rubio no viera el tono rojo que invadió su rostro.

Se fue riendo hacia el baño a tomar una ducha y apagar ese fuego que lo invadió por tener de ese modo a la pecosa.

Salió del baño ya cambiado - hablaré con mi padre y te espero para desayunar - le dijo a la pecosa dando un suave beso en los labios

De acuerdo - dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama, ya le paso el bochorno y se dirigió al baño...

En la biblioteca...

Que pasa padre, de que querías hablar? - dijo el rubio sentándose

Hijo, he estado pensando toda la noche y lo mejor es irnos a Europa - dijo su padre

Que?... como me dices eso, no puedo abandonar todo aquí! - dijo el rubio levantándose de golpe del sillón

Por favor entiende, si se enteran que estas vivo no pararán hasta destruirte, no quiero que nada te pase, nos llevaremos a Candy, no creo que se niegue y...

No! imposible papá, yo no voy a huir, tenemos que enfrentar la situación

Pero hijo...

No trates de convencerme porque no lo lograrás, hoy enviaremos el telegrama a Albert y en cuanto venga le diremos todo - dijo determinado saliendo de la biblioteca.

 _ **Nota del autor: Hola amigos, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo emocionante, espero les agrade, Felices fiestas!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Se dirigió al comedor, seguido entró la rubia y lo notó tenso..

Que pasa Anthony... - preguntó la pecosa

Mi padre que piensa que lo mejor es irnos a Europa, pero ya le dije que no, no pienso huir y debemos afrontar la verdad pese a quien le pese... -dijo el rubio

De acuerdo amor, yo también pienso lo mismo - dijo la pecosa

Ambos desayunaron y salieron hacia el hospital...

Dr. Thompson buenos días, le presento a mi novia Candy White Ardley, la enfermera de quien le hablé - dijo Anthony presentando la rubia al director del hospital

Mucho gusto - dijo la pecosa un poco sonrojada ante tal presentación.

El gusto es mío, es una hermosa jovencita Alex - dijo el Dr. sonriendo

Los dejo para que hablen, me retiro mi amor - dijo el rubio dando un casto beso en el dorso de su mano

Anthony se retiró a sus labores y Candy se quedó hablando con el Director acerca de las funciones que va a realizar.

Bienvenida Candy, Alex la ha recomendado y espero que haga un excelente trabajo - dijo el Dr. dando un apretón de manos a la pecosa.

El director llamo a la jefa de enfermeras...

Micaela, esta es la nueva enfermera, por favor entrégale su uniforme e indíquele sus funciones.

Con permiso Dr. y mucho gusto - dijo la pecosa saliendo con Micaela

Ambas se dirigieron al área de enfermeras y Micaela presentó a Candy a las otras muchachas, le explicó sus funciones, los horarios y todo lo concerniente a su trabajo.

A la hora del almuerzo Anthony fue a la sala de enfermeras a visitar a su novia para que lo acompañase al restaurante del hospital, tal como habían quedado en la mañana.

Candy se encontraba organizando unos vendajes.

Candy te busca el Dr. Brown - Dijo Ana, una de sus compañeras emocionada

Gracias, dijo la pecosa contenta y salió enseguida indicando que era su hora de almuerzo.

La rubia lo vio de lejos y se percató que varias enfermeras lo miraban como ensoñación y reían por lo bajo entre si, cosa que no le gusto mucho que digamos

El rubio le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y ella lo saludó con un casto beso en los labios, indicando con esto a las demás jovencitas que el era solo suyo, quienes al ver tal situación varias caras de sorpresa y otras de decepción las acompañaban.

No sabia que eras tan popular - dijo a rubia con un dejo de celos

jajaja, no me digas que estas celosa - dijo el rubio tomándola de la mano dirigiéndose al restaurante

Por supuesto que no, pero no me agrada como te miran - dijo la pecosa

Mi vida, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti - dijo el rubio sonriendo.

En el restaurante ...

Jhon, te presento a mi novia Candy - dijo el rubio a su amigo

Es un gusto conocerte Candy, eres hermosa tal cual dijo aquí mi amigo - dijo Jhon sonriente

Gracias, dijo Candy emocionada y ligeramente ruborizada

Se encontraban almorzando y conversando, Jhon quería conocerla un poco más ya que estimaba mucho a Anthony, lo quería como un hermano y deseaba lo mejor para el, le dio mucho gusto al conocerla ya que se le notaba a leguas que amaba a su amigo y que era un alma pura de sentimientos.

Se retiraron del lugar y Anthony fue a dejarla nuevamente a la sala de enfermeras

Me retiro mi vida, no te olvides que te paso a ver más tarde para ir al telégrafo.

De acuerdo, nos vemos tarde - le dijo la pecosa

Cuando entro a la sala, varias de sus compañeras se acercaron a interrogarla

El Dr Brown es tu novio?

Como le hiciste?

Donde se conocieron?

Cuanto tiempo están juntos?

...

Candy se quedo abrumada por la situación y respondía a las preguntas

Ya déjense de chismes y pónganse a trabajar - dijo una voz

Todas se quedaron en silencio ante lo dicho, era Alicia una enfermera segundo a bordo después de la jefa.

Así que tu eres la nueva novia del Dr. Brown - dijo ésta

Si, soy su novia - dijo la pecosa

mmm, pues que mal gusto tiene el Dr., mira que dejar a la hermosa de Alison por alguien como tu... - dijo mirándola despectivamente de arriba a abajo.

Candy se quedó de piedra ante tal comparación y apretó los puños.

Pues mire señora...

Silencio!, no me creo de las mosquitas muertas como tu, que se meten en una relación tan estable como era ese par, seguro lo habrás seducido y el cayo rendido... - dijo Alicia.

Plaf - Candy abofeteó a la susodicha.

Quien se cree usted para hablarme de esa forma si ni siquiera me conoce! - Dijo Candy enfurecida.

Que te pasa, no sabes quien soy yo! - dijo Alicia gritando

Pues si y no me importa, solo por ser quien es no tiene ningún derecho a humillarme ni decirme tales cosas.

Haré que te arrepientas mocosa - dijo enfurecida y salió de la sala.

Candy se quedó ahí pasmada cogiéndose la mano con la que le había abofeteado.

Candy, no debiste haber hecho eso, ella es muy mala y te va a hacer la vida imposible - dijo Fernanda una compañera, la primera amiga que había hecho Candy en ese día

No me importa, no tenia ningún derecho a decirme esas cosas - dijo la rubia determinada

Para ser sincera, Alison es muy hermosa, refinada, viste elegantemente, realmente parece una princesa - dijo otra de sus compañeras.

Sara!- la reprendió Fernanda

Pues Candy también es hermosa y además se nota que el Dr Brown esta loquito por ella, con la otra no tenia esa mirada de amor - dijo la amiga

No les hagas caso Candy, es que la envidia les mata - dijo Fernanda

Las demás se retiraron para no hacer mas alboroto

Una vez solas...

Te noto muy callada Candy, de mañana estabas muy alegre - dijo la amiga

He... no nada, estoy bien - dijo la pecosa retirándose para continuar con sus labores

"Es hermosa, parece una princesa..."

"Es elegante..."

Esas frases atormentaban a la rubia...

Pero... Anthony me ama a mi, a nadie más - pensó la rubia

...

Hola mi amor - dijo Anthony acercándose a Candy dando un suave beso en los labios

Hola - dijo la pecosa seria y un poco triste lo cual noto al instante el rubio

Se despidió de sus compañeras y salió.

Luego de varios minutos...

Que pasa amor, te noto muy callada - dijo Anthony

Nada - dijo a secas la pecosa

Anthony detuvo su auto y le agarró de la mano

No me digas que nada, algo te paso, estoy seguro, sino no tendrías esa cara de tristeza - dijo el rubio

Candy agacho la mirada...

Lo que pasa es que hoy mis compañeras me estuvieron preguntando de ti y me compararon con tu ex-novia - dijo la pecosa al borde de las lagrimas

Anthony se puso serio - Que te dijeron?

Que ella es muy hermosa, elegante, no se cuantas otras cosas más... - dijo la pecosa

Anthony la tomo del rostro y limpió sus lágrimas

No me importa como sea ella, yo te Amo a ti y a nadie más - le dijo y le dio un beso apasionado

Estas seguro? - dijo Candy separándose del beso lentamente

Por supuesto, sabes que te amo desde que te vi en el portal de las rosas - dijo el rubio sonriente

Candy esbozó una enorme sonrisa y lo volvió a besar.

Fueron al telégrafo y Candy envió el mensaje a Albert para que viniera a Boston lo antes posible.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Anthony a ver las maletas de la rubia para dirigirse a la casa de los Ardley

Quédate hoy también conmigo - le dijo rubio coqueto abrazándola

No Anthony... ahora si tengo que irme... - le dijo ruborizada

Hay mi amor no sabes cuantas ganas tengo ya de hacerte mi esposa - le dijo Anthony

Apenas hablemos con Albert y se solucione todo este embrollo, lo anunciaremos y ahí si no te me escapas - dijo el rubio

besándola

Si, yo también me muero por ya ser tu esposa - le dijo la rubia

Anthony la llevo a la mansión de los Ardley...

Los sirvientes los hicieron pasar y los atendieron muy bien

Disculpe señorita, preparo otra habitación para el Señor, ya que no nos indicaron que había más huéspedes - dijo la mucama.

Muchas gracias Melanie, pero solo he venido a dejar a Candy a su casa - Dijo Anthony

Con permiso - dijo la mucama

Me voy amor, recuerda que paso por ti mañana - dijo el rubio

Pero esta muy lejos, mejor que me lleve el chofer, no te parece... - dijo la pecosa

Mmmm, esta bien, entonces nos vemos en el hospital, descansa mi vida y sueña conmigo - le dijo el rubio dando un beso intenso a la rubia

En Chicago...

Sr. recibió un telegrama - dijo la mucama

Albert abrió inmediatamente el mensaje

"Albert por favor ven inmediatamente a Boston, necesito tu ayuda urgente Att Candy White"

\- "Pequeña, que paso ahora" - pensó Albert al leer el telegrama

Espero que la noticia que te llevo no te cause problemas

Flashback

Albert amigo, que gusto a los tiempos volver a verte

Lo mismo digo Terry, ha pasado mucho tiempo - abrazándose ambos muchachos

A que debo el honor de tu visita? - dijo el rubio, temiendo a su pregunta

Albert, voy a ir directo al grano, he terminado mi relación con Susana y quiero recuperar a Candy - soltó el castaño

Terry, voy a ser sincero contigo, Candy está siguiendo su camino y ya esta con otra persona a la cual ama - dijo el rubio

Terry se levanto de golpe del asiento - mentira, ella no pudo olvidarme!, necesito verla y que me diga en la cara lo que me has contado - dijo desesperado

Amigo, por favor toma asiento - invito Albert

No Albert no entiendes!, por fin me libre de esa pesadilla de Susana y ahora me vienes a decir que Candy me olvidó! - dijo tomándose la cabeza desesperado.

Por favor necesito verla, sé que si le explico...

No... no puede ser Terry, entiende por favor esperaste mucho tiempo y ahora ella ya está con otra persona, es más se fue lejos de aquí para poder estar cerca de él - dijo Albert tratando de ser objetivo

A donde se fue? - preguntó el castaño alterado

Lo siento Terry no puedo decírtelo - dijo el rubio

Por favor Albert necesito buscarla, hablar con ella, tiene que escucharme, sé que todavía me ama así como yo a ella - dijo desconsolado

Terry, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es hablar con ella y decirle que tu la estas buscando y que quieres verla para conversar, pero si ella se niega, no puedo hacer nada - dijo Albert tranquilizando al castaño

Si por favor habla con ella, dile que cuando quiera y donde quiera yo estaré ahí.

Lo haré amigo, pero por favor si ella se niega respeta su decisión - dijo el rubio

Esta bien, se hará como tu digas - dijo el castaño "Pero sea lo que sea no voy a renunciar a ti pecosa" pensó.

Fin del flashback

Albert como ya lo tenía decidido partió ese mismo día hacia Boston.

En Boston...

Al día siguiente Candy llegó al hospital y encontró a Anthony en la entrada conversando con una dama

Anthony al ver a la rubia se tensó pero la llamó con la mirada.

Alison te presento a mi novia, Candy - dijo el rubio

Ambas muchachas se quedaron de piedra ante la presentación

La rubia mirándola y cerciorándose que todo lo dicho por sus amigas era cierto "Es realmente hermosa" - pensó

Alison la miró y solo extendió la mano - mucho gusto

El guu..sto es mio - dijo la rubia nerviosa

Bueno si nos disculpas tenemos que retirarnos - indicó Anthony tomando la mano de la pecosa entrelazada

Alison le tomó de la otra mano - Alex por favor quisiera que conversemos un momento.

Por favor solo serán unos minutos - insistió la muchacha

Tee..ngo que ir a la sala de enfermeras, tengo que reportarme, mucho gusto señorita, me retiro - dijo la pecosa zafándose pronto de la mano de Anthony

Anthony se fue tras de Candy alcanzándola a unos pasos

Candy, amor... - dijo el rubio

No te preocupes Anthony, ve a hablar con ella, me cuentas después - le dijo la pecosa

De acuerdo, pero solo recuerda que te Amo si...- le dijo dando un suave beso en los labios.

Candy se separó y comenzó a caminar hasta perderse de vista.

...

Anthony y Alison fueron a una cafetería frente al hospital para conversar

Alison de que quieres hablarme - dijo el rubio serio

Alex, vine para pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento cuando nos separamos, estaba muy dolida por la situación y dije muchas cosas que pudieron dolerte, pero ya ha pasado un tiempo y el dolor ha cesado poco a poco - dijo Alison tristemente

Lo siento Alison, me imagino que fue una difícil situación y lo que debes estar pasando con las murmuraciones pero como te dije ese día es lo mejor habernos separado y romper el compromiso a tiempo.

Candy... es a la mujer que conociste en ese viaje cierto? - pregunto la muchacha

Si, es ella y la amo, disculpa si te hiero con mis palabras pero es mejor ser honesto - dijo el rubio con pesar

No te preocupes por mi, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos, lo hemos sido por muchos años y quisiera que esa relación continuara, me alegro que hayas encontrado a una mujer que te complemente - dijo Alison.

Claro, te aprecio mucho y como dices somos amigos muchos años - tomo sus manos como muestra de afecto.

Se retiraron del café y se despidieron.

...

"No me rendiré Alex, ya la conocí y no me llega ni a los talones, volverás a ser mío cuésteme lo que me cueste" - pensó Alison retirándose del sitio

...

Candy se encontraba en sus labores cuando entro su compañera Fernanda

Candy te encuentras bien? - pregunto su amiga

Si Fernanda porque lo preguntas? -

Es que... no no por nada - dijo la muchacha

Viste a Ant... al Dr. Brown con su ex novia cierto? - dijo la pecosa

Pues si, los vi conversando, tu lo sabias?

Si, apenas llegué me la presentó, tenían que conversar y creo que fue lo mejor, ya luego me contará que hablaron - dijo la rubia un poco apagada

No te preocupes Candy, el dr se ve que te quiere mucho -dijo su amiga

Si, no debo preocuparme - dijo la rubia forzando una sonrisa

Anthony tuvo una emergencia con un paciente al cual tuvo que asistir en una operación por lo cual no pudo ver a la pecosa a la hora del almuerzo, solamente le dejo una nota indicando lo acontecido.

A la hora de salida se encontraron ambos, Anthony llevo a casa a Candy pero la noto muy callada.

Que pasa amor, te noto distante - dijo el rubio

Que hablaste con Alison? - pregunto la pecosa

Pues solamente vino a decirme que quería seguir siendo mi amiga y que no nos distanciemos, que ya se encuentra mejor - dijo el rubio tranquilo

De verdad? - pregunto la pecosa

Si, eso fue lo que me dijo, pensé que otra vez venia a reclamarme pero estuvo muy tranquila, parece que ya lo superó y me alegro porque la quiero mucho y no deseo que sufra - dijo el rubio

Anthony, estas seguro de tu decisión, no te afectó volver a verla? - dijo la pecosa temerosa

No Candy de ninguna manera, no pienses así, ella solo es mi amiga y a quien amo, la mujer de mi vida eres tu - dijo el rubio tomando su mano y dándole un suave beso.

...

Al siguiente día Candy y Anthony fueron a la estación a recibir a Albert ya que sabía por un telegrama suyo que llegaba a medió día.

Albert que alegría verte! - dijo la pecosa yendo a los brazos de su amigo

A mi también me da mucho gusto pequeña - dijo el rubio

Albert un gusto volver a verte - extendió la mano Anthony como saludo

A mi también me da gusto Alex, espero que hayas cuidado bien de mi pequeña - dijo Albert

Por supuesto - dijo el rubio menor

Bueno yo me regreso al hospital, ya que tengo pendientes - dijo Anthony dando un suave beso en los labios a Candy

Se despidieron, Albert y Candy se dirigieron a la mansión de los Ardley

Candy que paso? porque me mandaste llamar? - preguntó el rubio

Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo pero lo haremos al llegar a la casa - dijo la pecosa

Yo también pequeña, tengo que contarte algo que paso, pero lo haremos al llegar - dijo el rubio

Y como está tu relación con Alex?

Bien Albert, cada día lo amo más aunque... - se quedo callada la rubia

Que pasa pequeña continúa...

No nada no me hagas caso - dijo la pecosa sonriendo

Candy que pasa?, cuéntame por favor - suplico el rubio

Es que, conocí a la ex novia de An... de Alex y es muy hermosa, me siento insignificante a su lado, se que no debo sentirme así pero no puedo evitarlo - dijo un poco triste la rubia

Candy, la tomo de la mano, créeme, tu eres muy hermosa, Alex es muy afortunado de haber atrapado tu corazón - le dijo mirándola a los ojos con un intenso brillo

Gracias Albert pero tu me ves como a tu amiga de siempre me quieres y por eso piensas así de mi- dijo la rubia

No es así, como hombre te puedo asegurar que eres la mujer mas hermosa que conozco en esta vida -dijo el rubio

Candy se ruborizó al instante ante aquellas palabras - Aa..Albert, gra...acias

El rubio se percato de lo que dijo e inmediatamente le soltó la mano de la pecosa y recobró la compostura

No debes sentirte así pequeña, además tu estas con él y se aman - dijo con pesar el rubio mirando por la ventana

Tienes razón Albert nos amamos y no nos separaremos jamás - dijo la pecosa sonriente.

Llegaron a la mansión, almorzaron y se retiraron a la biblioteca para conversar

 _ **Notas del autor: Hola amigos... les deseo un muy lindo año lleno de dicha y prosperidad, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado...**_


	14. Chapter 14

Albert, quiero saber si tu sabes si la muerte de Anthony fue un accidente o un... a...tentado - preguntó al pecosa

Pero que dices Candy, de donde sacas que fue un atentado? - preguntó el rubio

Quiero que me contestes con la verdad si tu sabes algo de la muerte de Anthony que yo no sepa - dijo la pecosa.

Candy, hay algo que comencé a investigar recientemente acerca de su muerte, pero quiero que lo tomes con calma - dijo Albert dispuesto a contarle todo ya que quería descubrir si Alex era su sobrino.

Albert contó a Candy sus sospechas y todo lo relacionado con Anthony, lo que había averiguado tanto con Luis como con Sara.

O sea cuando lo conociste pensaste igual que yo cierto? - dijo la pecosa

Si, desde ese día comenzó mi investigación pero justamente he venido a conocer a su padre y zafarme de las dudas que tengo.

Albert... ya no hay dudas, conocí a su padre y... el... el es Anthony - dijo Candy

Albert se puso de pie y una emoción lo recorrió al saber que sus sospechas eran bien infundadas

Candy, como lo supiste? cuéntame todo - dijo el rubio emocionado tomando de los hombros a la pecosa

Candy relató a Albert todo lo sucedido desde su llegada y la conversación sostenida con Vincent

Pero como pudo creer que yo fui capaz de hacer algo así? - dijo histérico el rubio

Albert cálmate por favor, yo también se lo dije que tu eras incapaz de haber hecho eso - dijo la pecosa

Entonces mis sospechas fueron correctas, Sara fue la culpable de todo, ella nos separó de Anthony - dijo el rubio apretando los puños.

Pero con que fin, que quiso esa señora, porque te culpo a ti de todo, y si es verdad que escucho a los señores del consejo de los Ardley...

No Candy, estoy seguro que todo esto lo armo ella, pero te juro que me las pagará, ella y sus hijos - dijo Albert lleno de ira.

No puedo creer que esa señora sea tan mala para hacer algo así, decirnos que Anthony había muerto fue lo peor que me paso en la vida - dijo la pecosa llorando

Te odia Candy, siempre lo ha hecho desde que te conoció, nunca soportó que tu fueras adoptada por los Ardley y que fueras mas importante que su hija Elisa.

Pero tu sabes que a mi la posición nunca me ha importado, ni el apellido - dijo la rubia

Lo se pequeña pero Sara es envidiosa, siempre lo fue y quiso apartarte de mi sobrino para que tu no llegaras a casarte con el y heredar por derecho la fortuna de los Ardley ya que el es mi sucesor, además de tener el título de Conde.

An... Anthony es un Conde? - dijo la rubia abriendo los ojos como platos

Si, al morir mi padre el titulo pasaba a su primogénito en este caso mi hermana quien al fallecer paso el título a Anthony su único hijo, ahora al saber que está vivo se debe hacer todos los papeles para que conste como un Ardley y todos los derechos que le corresponden - dijo el rubio determinado.

Anthony solo quiere regresar a la familia, quiere ver a la tía abuela, convivir con Archie... - dijo la rubia

Si Candy, así se hará pero también deberá asumir su responsabilidad como un Ardley

Tenemos que ir a su casa, hablar con Vincent y aclararle todo - dijo Albert

De acuerdo, mañana lo haremos Albert, como es sábado ni Anthony ni yo trabajamos - dijo la rubia

...

Albert ahora tu cuéntame que tenias que decirme - preguntó la rubia

Candy...

Terry fue a buscarme para preguntarme por ti, quiere... hablar contigo - dijo Albert

Candy se quedo de piedra ante lo dicho por Albert

Pe...pero para que, que es lo que quiere - dijo la pecosa

Pequeña...- la cogió de la mano al ver que ésta temblaba

Susana rompió el compromiso con Terry y lo ha dejado libre, el dice que te sigue amando y quiere recuperarte

Candy se llevo la mano al pecho - No Albert es imposible! - dijo la pecosa

Yo... yo no puedo volver con él, amo a Anthony

Lo se... y se lo dije - dijo el rubio

Como? - dijo la pecosa

Pues le conté que te enamoraste de otra persona, pero tu conoces lo obstinado que es y no se resigna, quiere hablar contigo y aclarar las cosas.

No Albert, no... no quiero verlo - dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta

El no puede volver así a mi vida como si nada, yo ya estoy con Anthony - dijo la pecosa y salió corriendo de la biblioteca hacia su habitación.

Candy! - gritó Albert

"Todavía te afecta pequeña, pero es mejor que hables con el y aclares tu corazón..." - pensó el rubio

Candy entro corriendo a su habitación y se lanzo a la cama llorando

No...no, porque, porque ahora cuando encontré a Anthony... - dijo la rubia dando golpes en la almohada

Pero... porque... me duele todavía...

Continuó llorando hasta que la venció el sueño y se durmió...

Al siguiente día ambos rubios se encontraron en el comedor para desayunar

Ya estas bien pequeña...

Si Albert gracias, me afectó un poco el saber sobre Terry pero ya estoy mejor - dijo la rubia

Y ya pensaste bien las cosas, cuando piensas hablar con el? - preguntó el rubio

No Albert, como te dije no quiero verlo y...

Pequeña... tienes que hablar con el, es mejor que aclares tu corazón

Pero yo amo a Anthony - dijo la rubia

Candy, no estoy diciendo que no lo ames, pero es mejor que lo aclares viendo a Terry hablando con el, dejarle claro tu posición y si es así como dices darle un final a tu historia con él - dijo el rubio

Te equivocas Albert, Terry y yo lo decidimos así, ahora es muy tarde para nosotros, simplemente ya no puede ser -dijo la pecosa.

Tu lo decidiste por los 2 pequeña

Pero el se resignó, no lucho por nosotros

Tu tampoco - sentenció el rubio

Albert, parece que no quieres que esté con Anthony -dijo la rubia molesta

No es eso Candy tu lo sabes muy bien, te quiero mucho y también a mi sobrino pero quiero que estés completamente segura de tu decisión, lo más recomendable es que ambos se encuentren y hablen y como te dije si es como dices cierra ese capitulo en tu vida, estarás mucho mejor, te lo aseguro - dijo el rubio

Lo pensaré Albert, yo te hare saber mi decisión - dijo la pecosa

Candy, le has contado a Anthony sobre Terry?- preguntó el rubio

No.. nunca se lo he mencionado - dijo la pecosa

Creo que sería correcto que le cuentes y más si tu decisión es hablar con él -dijo el rubio

Tienes razón, se lo contaré - dijo la pecosa

...

Ambos rubios se dirigieron a la mansión de los Brown

Llegaron a la casa y la mucama los hizo pasar a la sala

Hola mi amor - dijo el rubio dando un beso en los labios a su amada

Hola Anthony -dijo la pecosa ruborizándose por la muestra de afecto frente de Albert

Anthony! -dijo Albert y corrió a abrazarlo

Sabía que eras tu, lo sospeche desde que te vi -dijo Albert emocionado

Tío... eres tu... el que siempre estaba con mamá cuando yo era niño cierto? - dijo Anthony también emocionado.

Si, el mismo... tu eres el único recuerdo de mi hermana, sufrí tanto al creer que habías muerto... pero Dios no lo quiso así y mi pequeña te encontró... - dijo Albert derramando pequeñas lagrimas.

Créeme Anthony por favor yo no tuve nada que ver con tu accidente - dijo el rubio mayor

Si lo sé... pero quién inventó todo esto - dijo Anthony separándose apretando los puños

Sara... - fue la simple contestación de Albert

Ella fue la culpable, no se si estén metidos en esto sus hijos pero pagará por haber ocasionado tan terrible sufrimiento a la familia - dijo Albert con mucha ira

Estas seguro Albert? - ella le dijo a mi padre que escuchó a los señores del consejo...

No, es mentira lo se, pero al regresar a Chicago tu iras conmigo y la enfrentaremos - dijo Albert resuelto

De acuerdo - dijo Anthony seguro.

Quiero hablar con Vincent, sé que el piensa que yo fui el culpable y quiero aclarárselo - dijo Albert

Tenía unos asuntos pendientes, pero volverá enseguida - dijo Anthony

Cuéntame todo de tu vida por favor que ha sido de ti en estos años, quiero conocerte más - dijo Albert contento

Conversaron amenamente sobre su vida, Albert relataba algunas aventuras de sus viajes, Candy comentaba sobre su vida en el colegio, Anthony contó sobre toda su recuperación, sus estudios, etc., pasaron una mañana llena de recuerdos entre los rubios

Una vez terminado el almuerzo se dirigieron a la biblioteca...

Albert se dirigió a los muchachos y les dijo que la próxima semana partirá con ellos a Chicago a aclarar todo y dar la noticia de que Anthony estaba vivo.

Pero la tía abuela esta un poco mayor y tal vez sea una fuerte conmoción - dijo la pecosa

Si Candy, tenemos que ser prudentes, pero ella es muy fuerte, será la mejor noticia que reciba en su vida, ya que su sobrino preferido esta todavía entre nosotros - dijo Albert

Si Albert se que le va a alegrar, pero yo me refería además de eso a lo de la Sra. Sara, la tía abuela la quiere mucho y no sé como lo vaya a tomar - dijo la pecosa preocupada

Si eso debemos manejarlo con cautela, pero debe saberlo y se que me apoyará, voy a retirar toda la ayuda de los Ardley a los Leagan y los repudiaré como familia.

No crees que es muy drástico la decisión - dijo la pecosa

No, es muy poco con respecto a lo que se merece - dijo Albert

Estoy de acuerdo, dijo Anthony, aunque me preocupan Elisa y Neal, se que no nos llevábamos muy bien pero son mis primos y ...

No Anthony, ellos han hecho mucho daño a Candy, aun después de tu supuesta muerte continuaron haciéndole la vida imposible a mi pequeña, son unos chicos egoístas y llenos de maldad - dijo Albert

Pero no estamos seguros si ellos también sabían lo de Anthony - dijo Candy

Tienes razón, pero yo tengo que dar un escarmiento a Sara, no se lo voy a perdonar, mucho menos haberme involucrado a mi en sus ruines planes - dijo Albert apretando los puños.

Sr. acaba de llegar su padre - interrumpió la mucama

Por favor hazlo pasar -dijo Anthony

Buenas tardes - dijo Vincent ingresando a la biblioteca

Albert se levantó del sofá y dio media vuelta - Hola Vincent, ha pasado mucho tiempo - dijo el rubio

William... - dijo Vincent seriamente

Vincent, he venido aquí a aclararte que no tuve nada que ver con el supuesto atentado realizado hacia mi sobrino, yo en ese entonces no podía dar la cara debido a que nadie sabia la verdadera identidad del tío abuelo como uds conocían.

William, mi hijo y Candy confían en ti, me imagino que ya te pusieron al tanto de lo que ocurrió ese día, solo te puedo decir que sea quien sea el culpable lo pagara, yo no descarto a nadie ni siquiera a ti de haber ocasionado el accidente en que por poco mi hijo muere -dijo Vincent

Vincent, hemos conversado y llegado a la misma conclusión, la culpable fue Sara y pagará por haber ocasionado tal mentira, estoy seguro que inventó todo para que Candy y Anthony fueran separados y te juro por la vida de mi hermana que yo no tuve nada que ver, fue un accidente lo ocurrido - dijo el rubio

No lo sé William, Sara dijo...

No Vincent - interrumpió el rubio - ella lo inventó, pero esto lo aclararemos la próxima semana que nos dirigiremos a Chicago - sentencio Albert

De acuerdo, se hará como tu digas, me retiro, discúlpenme por favor - dijo Vincent aun con reservas frente al rubio

Una vez solos...

Aun desconfía de mi, cree que tuve algo que ver - dijo Albert

Si, es normal y creo que se siente culpable de no haber investigado mejor y haber alejado a Anthony de la familia - dijo la rubia

Tal vez tengas razón, pero ya lo aclararemos y dejará de dudar de mi - dijo el rubio

Si tío, no te preocupes, mi padre es así, pero estoy seguro que comprenderá cuando todo se aclare- dijo Anthony

Bueno Anthony ya es muy tarde y es hora de retirarnos - dijo Albert

Se despidieron, Albert fue al coche y Candy se quedó un momento con Anthony

Amor, mañana pasaré por ti a las 7am para dar un paseo, no hemos estado solos y ya... te necesito - dijo el rubio abrazándola y susurrándole lo último al oído

Está bien Anthony, pasa por mi mañana - dijo la rubia levemente ruborizada.

Se despidieron con un tierno beso...

...

Al día siguiente Anthony fue muy temprano a la casa de Candy y salieron, fueron a una hermosa colina donde sorprendió a la rubia

Es muy hermoso Anthony, desde aquí se puede ver gran parte de la cuidad - dijo la pecosa emocionada

Sabia que te gustaría, me encanta este lugar, lo descubrí hace muchos años, es mi lugar preferido - dijo el rubio

Se acomodaron debajo de un árbol, Anthony saco una canasta con desayuno para ambos y armaron un pequeño picnic para ambos.

Una vez terminado su desayuno...

Anthony... te.. tengo que contarte algo - dijo la rubia

Claro amor cuéntame, que sucede? - pregunto el rubio

Pues veras... es algo de mi pasado que todavía no he podido decírtelo pero quiero que lo sepas - dijo Candy ligeramente tensa

Anthony notó la incomodidad de Candy y la abrazó...

Amor que sucede, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ten confianza y dímelo - dijo el rubio

Candy se separó un momento...

Bueno...

Candy comenzó a relatar a Anthony todo lo sucedido con Terry, desde que lo conoció en el Mauritana hasta su separación, cuando llegó a este punto no pude evitar derramar algunas lagrimas de dolor que todavía le causaba aquel hecho.

Anthony comprendió el dolor que Candy tenía en su corazón y sintió varas emociones, entre celos, ira y confusión...

El rubio la abrazo y seco sus lagrimas con un pañuelo, esperó que se calmara para hablar...

Candy, veo que todavía te afecta lo sucedido y tal vez por eso no me has hablado de eso hasta hoy, lamento mucho todo lo que te ha sucedido, me duele que hayas sufrido, te amo y significas todo para mi -dijo el rubio aun abrazándola

Si quieres que te sea sincero, me parece que tomaron una decisión equivocada al separarse, no se porque si se amaban no lucharon hasta conseguir estar juntos, se que en ese momento pensaron que fue la mejor decisión, pero les hizo daño a los 3 - dijo Anthony convencido

Candy se separó lentamente del abrazo...

En verdad piensas eso Anthony? - pregunto la rubia

Si, estoy convencido de ello - dijo el rubio

Pero si eso hubiera ocurrido, nosotros no estaríamos juntos, yo pienso que por algo suceden las cosas y fue lo mejor - dijo Candy.

Tal vez y sea así como dices... - dijo el rubio pensativo

Anthony... hay.. hay algo más que debo contarte -dijo la rubia temerosa

Dime...

Terry me ha buscado en Chicago, hablo con Albert, dice que ha roto su compromiso con Susana y quiere hablar conmigo según el quiere recuperarme - dijo la rubia agachando la mirada

Anthony se puso tenso...

Tu... quieres verlo? - preguntó temerooso

No... - respondió inmediatamente la rubia

Si tu me dices que no lo haga, pues no lo veré - dijo la rubia resuelta

Anthony se puso de pie y dio la mano a Candy para que haga lo mismo

Debes hablar con el Candy - le dijo mirándola a los ojos

No Anthony, yo ahora estoy contigo y te amo no quiero separar...

Shhh... - la silencio colocando el dedo sobre sus labios

Candy, yo también te amo, pero debes hablar con el, aclaren todo porque se que el no se resignará mientras tu no le dejes claro tu postura, debes cerrar ese capitulo, si no es así talvez te arrepientas toda tu vida y vas a tener siempre la incertidumbre de que pudo haber pasado - dijo el rubio resuelto.

Tienes razón... hablaré con el - dijo Candy

\- Anthony se sentía temeroso, si el por el fuera se la llevaría lejos para que ni Terry ni nadie los separara, pero su razón se lo impedía, sabia que al encontrarse juntos talvez revivan ese amor que tuvieron algún día y temía perderla, aun así sabia que era lo correcto y que ese amor que le ofrecía debía estar claro y puro para los 2 -

Continuaron abrazados sin decir ningúna palabra...


	15. Chapter 15

Candy... hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde que recupere la memoria -dijo el rubio

Dime Anthony que pasa? - pregunto la pecosa

Quiero preguntarte si ya sabes... quien es tu príncipe de la colina - Preguntó el rubio

Oh... si.. es Albert, lo supe después de que se presentó como el tío abuelo - dijo Candy emocionada recordando el momento.

Y... sigue siendo tu príncipe? - preguntó el rubio con un dejo de celos

jajaja... no Anthony, el es como mi hermano, lo quiero mucho pero nada más

Tu lo sabias cierto? - preguntó la pecosa

Si, justamente ese día de la cacería lo descubrí, recordé que era mi tío el que siempre estuvo con mi madre y conmigo cuando yo era niño, además que se parece mucho a mi, hasta ahora parecemos hermanos - dijo el rubio

Por eso cuando lo recordé y ate cabos supe que era el - dijo Anthony

Y... él sabe sobre eso, de que era tu príncipe? - pregunto el rubio

Si, lo supo durante mucho tiempo y no me lo dijo, jajaja aun recuerdo cuando lo vi tocando la gaita y supe que era aquel muchacho que encontré cuando era niña - dijo Candy con melancolía

Pero porque lo preguntas amor?, acaso estas celoso? - dijo la rubia con coquetería

Siento celos hasta del viendo que mece tus risos - dijo el rubio abrazándola por la cintura

mmm pues no pensé que mi príncipe de las rosas fuera así de celoso - dijo la rubia entrelazando sus manos alrededor del cuello de su amado.

Anthony la acercó y la beso con toda la pasión posible, lentamente fueron recostándose sobre el césped y empezó la danza de besos sobre su rostro, bajando por el cuello, subió su mano hasta sus montes dando suaves masajes, haciendo con esto excitar a la pecosa, la cual emitió un gemido de placer ante tales sensaciones, el rubio se percató en donde estaban y lentamente fue aminorando los besos y se recostó junto a la pecosa atrayéndola con un abrazo hacia si

Pecosa... no se cuanto más pueda resistir el hacerte mía, te deseo con locura - dijo Anthony susurrando en el oído de la rubia

Yo.. también Anthony, te deseo, quiero... quiero ser tu mujer - dijo sonrojada escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del rubio

\- Anthony sonrió ante lo dicho por su pecosa, "pero no es el momento, hasta que aclares tu corazón completamente" pensó -

Pues, si me lo pides así... mmm... esta bien... te complaceré y te haré mi mujer en este instante - dijo el rubio sonriendo con coquetería

Candy ante lo dicho por el rubio se incorporó de inmediato y se sentó en el césped sonrojada hasta las orejas

A..a..qui?... - pregunto abochornada mirando hacia otro lado

Jajajajajajajaja - sonrió de buena gana el rubio ante la expresión de su pecosa.

Anthony! estabas bromeando! -dijo la rubia enojada

Jaja... lo siento amor... quería ver tu expresión - dijo el rubio divertido

Eres malo Anthony... - dijo la rubia y se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado

Jajaja... No te enojes amor - dijo Anthony y se acerco a abrazarla

Te amo demasiado y deseo que cuando llegue el momento los dos estemos listos, quiero explorar cada parte de tu cuerpo, amarte despacio sin apuro, que explotemos juntos y lleguemos al éxtasis de nuestro amor - dijo Anthony como un susurro al oído de la pecosa haciéndola estremecer por completo.

Anthony...- susurro la pecosa

Se quedaron minutos en esa posición con sus ojos cerrados, luego se levantaron, recogieron las cosas y se dispusieron a dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores, Candy estaba contenta y segura de su amor por Anthony pero todavía tenía una pequeña incertidumbre de que ocurriría cuando viera a Terry...

Anthony fue a dejar a Candy en su casa, se despidieron acordando ir a hablar con el director al día siguiente ya que partirían a Chicago el miércoles por la mañana...

Pasaron los días y ya tenían todo listo para partir, solicitaron licencia en el hospital por una semana, lo cual fue concedido debido a la gran amistad entre Anthony y el Director del hospital

Llegaron a la mansión de Chicago los 3 rubios

Ingresaron discretamente y se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

Albert comunico su llegada a George y Archie, ellos estaban ansiosos esperando la noticia de Albert ya que sabían exactamente lo que tenía que averiguar el rubio, inmediatamente se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

Hola gatita... - dijo Archie en un susurro

Anthony se encontraba de espaldas, al dar la vuelta se encontró con su hermano, aquel hermano amigo que había visto hace semanas pero que no lo recordaba, ahora estaba envuelto de una gran emoción al reencontrarlo, emocionado corrió y lo abrazó.

Archie... hermano - dijo Anthony derramando pequeñas lagrimas de emoción.

Si eras tu... de verdad eres tu Anthony? - dijo Archie recibiendo el abrazo también emocionado

Si... soy yo Archie...

Anthony... no sabes cuanto te he necesitado, nos hiciste falta a todos, sufrimos inmensamente al creerte muerto... Stear.. el también sufrió... y murió sin conocer la verdad - Dijo Archie con un nudo en la garganta derramando varias lagrimas.

Lo se y lo siento mucho, no estuve contigo en ese momento tan duro... Stear mi hermano... debe estar contento desde el cielo viendo nuestro reencuentro - dijo Anthony

Joven Anthony... me alegro tanto que sea usted - dijo George emocionado también y abrazando al rubio

George, gracias por siempre cuidar a Candy, se que has sido de mucha ayuda - dijo Anthony correspondiendo el abrazo.

Pero... cuéntame que paso? porque ? como? quien fue el culpable de esta mentira? - dijo Archie apretando los puños

Archie, siéntate por favor te explicaremos todo - dijo Albert aun emocionado por el reencuentro de sus sobrinos

Así... Albert comenzó a relatar todo lo relacionado con el caso de la supuesta muerte de Anthony...

No puedo creer que esa vieja bruja haya sido capaz de eso - dijo Archie furioso levantándose abruptamente del sofá.

Cálmate Archie - dijo la pecosa

No puedo Candy, no entiendes esa bruja fue la culpable de todo... como fue posible que nos ocultaran que estaba vivo, sufrimos gatita... todos sufrimos demasiado ante esa mentira, por ello fuimos a Londres, incluso allá no pudimos superarlo del todo - dijo Archie consternado

Lo sé Archie... se que sufrimos mucho pero ahora Anthony está con nosotros y debemos dar gracias a Dios que nos pudimos reencontrar y aclarar esta mentira.

Pero ella deberá pagar por todo el sufrimiento que nos ocasiono - dijo Archie

Si Archie así se hará - Sentenció Albert.

Tío... quiero ver a la Tía abuela - dijo Anthony suplicante

Lo sé Anthony pero, tengo primero que conversar con ella y prepararla para la noticia - dijo Albert

La tía abuela salió con Elisa, deben estar por llegar - dijo Archie

Elisa no puede verte Anthony, sino pondrá en alerta a su madre - dijo Albert

Haré que te preparen una recamara, perdón por pedirte que te ocultes pero es solo hasta que Elisa se vaya y yo hable con la Tía abuela - dijo Albert apenado

No te preocupes tío, comprendo - dijo Anthony

Yo iré contigo, tenemos mucho que platicar Anthony - dijo Archie

Pero sean prudentes por favor no hagan mucho ruido - dijo Albert

De acuerdo!- contestaron los primos al unísono

Y a mi me dejaran sola ? - dijo Candy haciendo un puchero cruzando los brazos en señal de desacuerdo

Gatita... tu ya lo has tenido para ti solita todo este tiempo, déjame ponerme al día con mi primo - dijo Archie sonriendo ante la cara de la pecosa.

Esta bien - dijo la pecosa resignada

Amor nos vemos luego - dijo Anthony dando un beso en los labios a la rubia, saliendo con su primo hacia la habitación designada

En la biblioteca se quedaron solos Albert y Candy...

Candy, quería preguntarte, decidiste hablar con Terry? - preguntó el rubio

El está todavía aquí en Chicago, esperando mi regreso para darle una respuesta - dijo Albert

Esta bien Albert, dile que lo veré mañana - dijo la pecosa decidida

De acuerdo le diré que venga en la mañana, le enviaré un mensajero para que entregue el recado - dijo el rubio

Sabes que cuentas conmigo Candy por cualquier cosa que pase - dijo Albert

Lo se Albert, muchas gracias

...

En un hotel en Chicago...

Sr Grandchester, llego un mensaje de carácter urgente - dijo el botones del hotel donde se hospedaba

Gracias - Terry le dio propina e inmediatamente abrió el sobre ya que distinguió el logo de los Ardley inmediatamente.

"Terry, Candy aceptó hablar contigo por favor solicita que vengas mañana 9am a la mansión. Saludos Albert"

Pecosa, por fin te veré, sabía que lo harías - Pensó entusiasmado el actor

No me importa con quien estés, se que tu corazón todavía me pertenece y te haré darte cuenta - decía Terry determinado

...

En la mansión Ardley...

Gracias Elisa por acompañarme - dijo la Sra Elroy

De nada Tía, sabe que lo hago con gusto porque la quiero mucho - dijo Elisa con la voz melosa

Quédate a cenar hare que pongan un lugar más en el comedor.

De acuerdo muchas gracias tía.

Me temo que no se va poder - dijo Albert llegando hacia donde las mujeres se encontraban

Pero que dices hijo - dijo la Sra Elroy abochornada, sabia que Elisa no era del agrado de Albert pero no le gustaba que se la tratara tan descortésmente

Lo siento tía buenas tardes, pero no se puede ya que debo hablar un tema sumamente urgente con ud que nos llevará bastante tiempo y no creo que a Elisa le guste estar sola aquí.

Se cuando no me quieren en un lugar, muchas gracias tía, la visitaré otro día - dijo en tono ofendido y se despidió.

William, has sido sumamente grosero - dijo la Sra Elroy reprendiendo a su sobrino.

Lo siento tía, ud sabe perfectamente que si la soporto es solo por ud, pero es verdad necesito hablarle de algo sumamente importante, por favor vamos al despacho - dijo el rubio

Esta bien, pero esa no era la manera de tratar a Elisa, sabes que la quiero mucho.

Una vez en el despacho...

William que pasa te noto nervioso - dijo la sra Elroy

Tía lo que quiero hablar con ud es delicado y necesito que esté tranquila -dijo el rubio

Que pasa William no me asustes...

Tía, Candy está aquí y vino con su novio - dijo Albert comenzando

Pero que pasa con eso? no comprendo, acaso es algún muchacho que no es digno de Candy?

Todo lo contrario diría que no hay mejor pareja que el para Candy - dijo Albert con toda la sinceridad del mundo

Entonces que es lo que pasa?

Yo lo conocí hace casi 2 meses y quedé impresionado con su rostro ya que era muy idéntico a mí - dijo Albert

No lo creo hijo, tu eres muy buen mozo y no creo que nadie se te parezca - dijo Elroy sonriendo con ternura

El único que si lo era fue Anthony, mi querido sobrino... - dijo Elroy con pesar

Exactamente tía, es por eso que... investigue a este muchacho - dijo Albert

Y que paso William ... - dijo la anciana que aún no comprendía a donde quería llegar

El me dijo que se llamaba Alex Brown, su padre Vincent Brown y tiene una flota de buques, su madre murió cuando el era muy chico, tiene 19 años - dijo el rubio

La anciana palideció de repente comprendiendo a que se refería el rubio

No! - dijo la anciana y se puso de pie

Eso es imposible William, me tratas de decir que sospechas que ese muchacho es tu sobrino que murió hace 4 años? - dijo la anciana temblando de los nervios, negándose a la posibilidad

No sospecho tía...ya lo he constatado y ...es mi sobrino Anthony - dijo seriamente el rubio

La anciana entonces se sintió mareada a punto de desvanecerse, Albert lo notó y la sentó en el sofá

Qui...ero... verlo - dijo la Sra Elroy y se desvaneció.

Hola amig s, mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, tuve contratiempos y no me llegaba la inspiración :), gracias por sus reviews, espero poder actualizar pronto y sigan comentando...


	16. Chapter 16

Candy! - gritó Albert saliendo del despacho al ver a su tía desmayarse

Que asa Albert? - dijo la pecosa

Ven Candy por favor atiende a la tía que se desmayo - dijo Albert jalándola hacia el despacho

Candy entró inmediatamente y comenzó a revisarla

Ya le contaste? - pregunto la pecosa

Si, se lo dije lo más calmado que pude, pero se impresionó demasiado y pidió verlo - dijo el rubio

Yo la atenderé, solo se le bajó la presión, por favor ve por Anthony y Archie - dijo la pecosa

La rubia comenzó su tarea la revisó e hizo reaccionar a la Sra Elroy con unas sales

Donde estoy - dijo la anciana

Tía esta aquí en el despacho de su casa -dijo la pecosa sonriente

Es... verdad... lo que dijo William? o fue un sueño?- preguntó la anciana con ojos suplicantes tomando de la mano a la rubia

Es verdad, tía soy yo Anthony, su sobrino - dijo el muchacho quien había estado por entrar cuando escucho la voz de la anciana

Hijo... eres tu... en verdad eres tu! - la anciana abrió los brazos para abrazar a su sobrino, lo reconoció al instante, no comprendía pero estaba feliz de tenerlo en sus brazos, juntos lloraron y se abrazaron recuperando un poco el pasado doloroso.

Las 3 personas que estaban también dentro del despacho también lloraron de la emoción ante tal escena...

La anciana se apartó un momento - Pero como es posible?, que paso? no fuiste tu a quien enterramos, no comprendo, William por favor explícame! - dijo la anciana levemente alterada

Tía te lo explicaré pero por favor tienes que conservar la calma, es por su salud - dijo Albert

Esta bien, me tranquilizaré, pero quiero que me digan toda la verdad, no me oculten nada por favor - dijo la anciana suplicante

Así, Albert comenzó a relatar todo a su tía, esperando que no se altere demasiado al saber quien era la culpable de todo.

...

Pero como es posible, no puedo entender que Sara haya hecho semejante atrocidad, porque... - dijo la matriarca

Pues es obvio tía, odia a Candy, siempre la odio y no quiso que esté junto a Anthony - dijo Archie secamente

No lo creo Archie... debe haber otra razón, tiene que decirme la verdad... - dijo la anciana seriamente

Si tía, justamente mandé un mensajero a su casa para que se presente inmediatamente mañana en la casa

yo también estaré en la reunión - dijo la anciana

Yo también - dijeron al unísono los 3 muchachos

No, yo los llamaré en el momento oportuno - dijo Albert

Así quedaron definidas las cosas, se pusieron al corriente de los años perdidos y cada uno fue a su habitación a descansar ya entrada la noche

Anthony escoltó a Candy a su habitación

Hasta mañana pecosa mía - le dijo Anthony al oído a la pecosa mordiendo su lóbulo de la oreja provocando un sobresalto a la rubia

Anthony! - exclamo divertida

Me muero por besarte como en aquella colina en Boston - le dijo susurrándole haciendo estremecer a la pecosa ante los recuerdos

Candy cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por las mil sensaciones que le provocaba estar con su Anthony y se entrego a un beso lleno de pasión de parte del rubio, el mirando hacia el corredor percatándose que no había nadie abrió la puerta de la habitación de la rubia y entraron aun besándose, cerro despacio tras de si y la beso con locura, le levanto las piernas haciendo que lo abrasara por la cintura, ella levanto sus brazos y los enredó a su cuello, estaba perdida entre la pasión desbordada del rubio, quien comenzó la danza de besos en su cuello y el nacimiento de sus senos, levanto su mano para acariciar uno de sus montes y con la otra seguía sosteniendo su pierna acariciándo con frenesí uno de sus glúteos, la rubia comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa del rubio palpando así su esculpido torso lo que provocó un gemido de parte del rubio quien detuvo su mano...

De... tente... peco... sa o... no respondo - dijo en tono de suplica

Ambos trataron de tranquilizar sus respiraciones, Anthony la bajo lentamente y la abraso, todavía con sus respiraciones agitadas..

Te amo Anthony... - dijo la rubia

Yo.. también... demasiado - dijo el rubio

Se quedaron en esa posición un buen rato...

Es mejor que salga mi amor... mañana nos vemos - dijo el rubio dándole un beso tierno en sus labios y dirigiéndose a la puerta

Espera... - le dijo la pecosa quien corrió a abrochar los botones de la camisa

Cierto... jajajaa... casi me olvido - dijo el rubio

Si te ve alguien así no quiero imaginar que pensaran -dijo la rubia sonriendo

El rubio se acomodó la camisa, el cabello y salió de la habitación despacio sin hacer ruido para no ser descubierto

Candy se quedó en la habitación suspirando por su amor ante lo vivido recientemente...

Al siguiente día...

Todos se levantaron temprano y bajaron al comedor a desayunar

Una vez acabaron sus alimentos la matriarca habló

Anthony, ahora que estas de regreso con nosotros debemos hacer tu presentación oficial como miembro de los Ardley y anunciar tu compromiso con Candice - dijo la anciana

Pero tía no creo q sea necesario la presentación - dijo el rubio

Ni lo digas Anthony, tu eres parte fundamental de la familia, debe hacerse tu reconocimiento como Conde, eso debía ser a tus 18 años pero con lo ocurrido se atraso un año más - dijo la anciana

Conde?... de donde saca eso tía? - dijo el rubio quien no sabia de que se trataba

Pues veras... tu abuelo el padre de Rosemary al morir, el título lo debía pasar a su primogénito en este caso tu madre, ella al morir pues éste te corresponde a ti, además que deberás asumir tu responsabilidad al igual que William en la Corporación -dijo la matriarca.

Pero, yo no sabia, además no me interesa nada de títulos ni de esas cosas, yo solo estoy aquí para recuperar a mi familia que sepan que estoy vivo, pero mi vida la tengo hecha en Boston, trabajo allá soy un estudiante de medicina, pronto me graduaré y ejerceré como tal -dijo el rubio decidido

Pero Anthony, eso ya lo debes dejar, debes hacerte cargo...- dijo la matriarca pero fue interrumpida

Tía, yo amo mi carrera y no voy a dejarla, lo siento Albert pero no estoy dispuesto a cambiar la vida que hasta el momento llevo - dijo determinado el rubio

De acuerdo Anthony, no te forzaremos a nada si es tu decisión la respetaremos, pero debemos mantener contacto - dijo Albert

Yo no estoy de acuerdo... - dijo la anciana - además tu compromiso con Candy también debemos oficializarlo, no pueden estar viviendo lejos de la familia sin siquiera anunciar su compromiso

Eso lo tenemos que decidir nosotros tía abuela, todavía no lo hemos hablado - dijo Anthony mirando a Candy

Que muchacho tan testarudo! - dijo la anciana, se había olvidado lo terco que era su sobrino y que no daba su brazo a torcer

Tranquilícese tía, la visitaré a menudo y pasare aquí las festividades - dijo el rubio sonriente

...

Señorita Candy, la busca el Sr. Terry Grandchester - dijo la sirvienta entrando al comedor

Pero y ese que hace aquí? - dijo Archie alterado

Como lo has oído, vino a ver a Candy - dijo Anthony serio

Hazlo pasar al despacho por favor - dijo la rubia, la sirvienta se retiró

Pero tu no vas a hacer nada, que te pasa Anthony acaso no lo sabes...- dijo Archie pero fue interrumpido

Archie por favor yo lo se todo y esta platica se la deben - dijo el rubio

Anda amor ve tranquila, dijo el rubio dando un beso delicado en el dorso de la mano a su pecosa

La pecosa se levantó y salió del comedor - con permiso - dijo la misma

Pero que pasa aquí no entiendo nada, quien es ese joven? acaso es algo del duque de Grandchester? - pregunto la matriarca intrigada

Si tía, es su hijo, era compañero de Candy en el Colegio de Londres - aclaró Albert

Archie estaba disgustado sin entender a su primo "Acaso no se da cuenta que el solo quiere quitarla" - se preguntaba el castaño

Anthony continuó haciendo platica con los demás aparentando tranquilidad pero aun tenía una espinita en el corazón, indicándole estar alerta...

...

En el despacho...

Candy abrió la puerta despacio, estaba nerviosa, pero sabia que era una platica que debían tener

Terry al sentir su presencia se tenso y giro el rostro encontrándose con esos ojos que no había visto hace más de un año desde aquella despedida, ambos se quedaron mirando... la rubia decidió romper el silencio...

Ho...la Terry - dijo la pecosa

Candy... estas aun mas hermosa que antes - dijo el actor dando un beso en el dorso de la mano a la pecosa

Gra...cias - dijo la rubia con voz temblorosa, aparto su mano y caminó hacia la ventana

A que debo el honor de tu visita? - preguntó la pecosa lo más seria posible

He venido a recuperarte!... se que aún me amas - soltó el castaño

Candy se quedó de piedra ante lo dicho, no se imaginaba tal respuesta

Terry... - susurró la pecosa

Pecosa, por favor dame una oportunidad, Te amo, siempre te he amado y el habernos separado fue el error más grande que cometimos - dijo Terry acercándose a ella

Lo... siento Terry, eso ya no es posible, lo nuestro no pudo ser antes y tampoco lo será ahora - dijo la rubia determinada

Albert me dijo que ya estas con alguien, pero no me puedo dar por vencido te amo y lucharé por ti, por favor dame una oportunidad, se que aún podemos ser felices - dijo el castaño insistente

Terry ya es muy tarde, yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti, lo nuestro no pudo ser ambos decidimos separarnos y...

Tu lo decidiste! - corto el castaño - me dejaste en el hospital sin preguntarme siquiera cual era mi decisión

Era obvio cual era Terry, te quedaste, no fuiste tras de mi... - dijo la pecosa con lagrimas en los ojos

Tu decisión estaba tomada mucho antes de ir yo a New York, sino porque me lo ocultaste?, tuve que enterarme por los cotilleos de las personas, no tuviste el valor para enfrentarme porque ya lo habías decidido yo... solamente te lo hice más fácil alejándome para que no me dieras esa respuesta dolorosa - dijo la pecosa ya derramando lagrimas acordándose de lo ocurrido

Candy lo... siento... se que no fui tras de ti, pero sabia que tu no aceptarías que dejara a Susana, yo jamás he llegado a amar a nadie como a ti, lo intenté, no te lo niego, Susana se desvivía por atenderme por ser una buena novia, yo traté... pero... yo simplemente no pude porque desde ese mismo día mi corazón se fue contigo - dijo el castaño también derramando lagrimas ante el dolor q tenia

Lo siento Terry, se que debí haberme quedado contigo tratando de buscar alguna solución, pero fue cobardía también de mi parte, talvez si lo hubiera hecho ahora estaríamos juntos, pero no fue así y debemos afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos... Te ame, no lo niego, te ame y me dolió demasiado esa separación, tal es así que pase varios días enferma, no quería asimilarlo, pero paso el tiempo, salí adelante y ahora... ahora ya tengo a alguien a quien amo - dijo la rubia

Eso no es verdad Candy tu todavía me amas - dijo el castaño acercándose a la rubia y la abraso - Se que todavía tiemblas cuando me acerco, se que este amor es mucho mas fuerte que el que sientas por...

Candy se apartó del abraso del castaño delicadamente - por Anthony... el es a quien amo y no tengo dudas - dijo la pecosa

Anthony?, acaso te buscaste a alguien que tenia el mismo nombre que... - dijo Terry y fue interrumpido por la pecosa

Es el mismo Anthony, el mismo que conocí hace más de 4 años, la misma persona que por circunstancias adversas a nosotros fuimos separados y volvimos a encontrarnos, lo siento Terry...

No puede ser... acaso el no había muerto? - pregunto intrigado el castaño

No, todo había sido una mentira y el esta vivo y ahora esta con nosotros, nos encontramos hace unos meses

O sea, te mintió hace muchos años y a el si lo perdonas y vuelves a su lado? - dijo el castaño apretando los puños

El no me mintió, fue una mentira inventada por otras personas que no vienen al caso en este momento, lo que cuenta es que lo amo y estamos juntos, lo siento Terry, lo nuestro simplemente ya no puede ser... - dijo la pecosa

No pecosa, no lo acepto - dijo Terry y la tomo de la cintura con una mano en un movimiento rápido y la beso, tomando su cabeza con la otra mano

La rubia lo separó empujándolo de golpe y le dio una bofetada - un dejavu paso por ambos... al castaño le fue duro el momento, ahora si lo rechazaba por completo

Per...dóname Candy... - dijo el castaño agachando la mirada

Terry... - susurró la pecosa

El actor se disponía a salir dejando así un inútil intento por querer recuperarla

Lo lamento Terry, espero... conservar tu amistad - le dijo la pecosa

El castaño simplemente salió del lugar con su corazón destrozado, el animo por los suelos "Te perdí pecosa, o tal vez... nunca te tuve" pensó el actor apesadumbrado

La pecosa se quedó en el despacho triste por la despedida de su antiguo amor pero sabiendo que ya todo quedó claro entre ellos...

Hola amig s, aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero actualizar pronto :)


	17. Chapter 17

Anthony se dirigía a su habitación cuando en la sala se cruzó con Terry, ambos se tensaron, sabían quienes eran...

Tu debes ser el jardinerito que ayude a la pecosa a superar - dijo Terry con sarcasmo

Pues al parecer no lo hiciste muy bien - dijo el rubio contraatacando

Soy Anthony Brown - el rubio extendió la mano

Terry Grandchester - dijo el castaño

Hazla feliz... se lo merece - dijo el actor

No tienes ni que dudarlo - dijo el rubio y ambos dieron por sentado sus papeles en la vida de Candy

Terry salió, estaba triste pero sabia que la rubia iba a ser feliz y eso era lo que más le importaba.

El rubio se dirigió al despacho y vio a Candy con la mirada melancólica parada mirando por la ventana, se acercó despacio y la abraso por la cintura, ella se arrimó a su pecho y el le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla...

Te encuentras bien? -preguntó el rubio

Si amor, estoy bien, solo que me entristece que sufra, es una buena persona y merece ser feliz - dijo la pecosa

Lo será, tenlo por seguro - dijo el rubio consolándola, la giró y se dieron un beso en los labios

Te amo Anthony... - dijo la rubia suspirando

Yo también, amor - le dijo el rubio

...

En la tarde estaban por llegar los Leagan, los esposos y sus 2 hijos, Sara se imaginaba que era alguna noticia que les involucraba

En el camino hacia la mansión Ardley...

Para que nos habrá llamado mamá? - dijo Elisa

No lo se hija, talvez se va a algún viaje de esos que solía hacer y quiera poner al frente de la Compañía a tu padre - dijo la castaña tranquila sin imaginarse lo que pasaría

Ojala sea como dices mamita, así haremos lo que nos plazca - dijo con una sonrisa

Mamá si es así porque no hablas con la Tía abuela y le dices que retomemos mi compromiso con Candy? - dijo Neal sonriendo

Buena idea hijo, pero esperemos primero que sea lo que pensamos - dijo su madre con una sonrisa

Neal sonrió y Elisa aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo en emparentar con la rubia, si le convenía

Llegaron a la mansión y en la sala los recibió la Tía abuela con la cara más dura que pudieron ver a su lado estaba Albert...

Tía abuela buenas tardes - Elisa y Neal se acercaron a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, la anciana los saludó a pesar de todo les tenía cariño y esperaba que no estuvieran involucrados en la mentira de Sara.

Al momento que se acercó Sara a saludar...

Buenas tardes tía abuela - dijo muy formal pero recibió una tremenda bofetada de la anciana

Todos se quedaron de piedra ante la acción de la anciana ya que lo hizo con tanta fuerza que la tiró al suelo

Cómo pudiste mentirnos de esa manera Sara! - dijo la anciana alterada

La mujer que yacía en el piso se tocó la mejilla y sus hijos fueron a ayudarla a levantar, a su lado estaba Luis también la ayudó

Pero... que sucede? - preguntó extrañada casi llorando...

Todavía dices que sucede? acaso pensabas que nunca nos íbamos a enterar de la maldad que hiciste a nuestra familia ocultándonos que estaba vivo? - dijo la anciana todavía más molesta

Sara palideció...

Pero de quien hablan vivo? quien está vivo? - dijo Elisa al lado de su madre

Es verdad que no sabes o estas tratando de encubrir a tu madre Elisa? - preguntó Albert

No sabemos de que están hablando, quien está vivo? - dijo Neal

William te ruego que nos expliques que es esta situación, no entendemos nada y porque la agresión a mi esposa - dijo Luis

Pues bien... quieres que se los diga de una vez Sara?

La mujer únicamente bajo la mirada, ya no podía decir ni hacer nada ya todos lo sabían...

Entiendo eso por un si - dijo el rubio

Pues su querida madre y esposa es la mujer más miserable que se ha visto sobre la tierra, nos ocultó por años que mi querido sobrino Anthony esta vivo... - dijo Albert

Elisa se llevó la mano al pecho - Anthony vivo? - dijo la morena no creyendo lo que oía

Pero que patrañas son esas? como puede estar vivo, es algún invento de alguien que quiere perjudicar a mi madre - dijo Neal

Pues es verdad querido primo estoy vivo - dijo Anthony saliendo del despacho junto con Candy y Archie

Los 2 hombres quedaron sorprendidos, Elisa se desmayó y Sara únicamente bajo la cabeza

Candy corrió a auxiliar a la morena, aunque no la estimaba, ella era enfermera y su profesión ante todo...

Como es posible! estas vivo - dijo Neal sorprendido "maldita sea mis planes se truncaron" pensó

Anthony... pero... que paso? - dijo Luis sorprendido también

Eso confirmaba que solamente Sara fue la responsable y ni sus hijos ni esposo estaban al tanto

Entonces ninguno de uds lo sabía, solo tu eres la responsable, ahora me vas a decir PORQUE NOS MENTISTE! - dijo Albert acercándose a Sara y gritándole

Sara se soltó a llorar pensando que se compadecerían de ella...

Deja de actuar, no creo ninguna de tus lagrimas de cocodrilo - dijo el rubio

Explíquenme porfavor que tiene que ver esto con Sara...

Pues veras Luis tu queridísima esposa estuvo en el hospital con mi sobrino y el padre de Anthony, le dijo que yo... había mandado a asesinar a mi sobrino y que lo llevara lejos y lo hagan pasar por muerto, para que supuestamente YO no le hiciera más daño y acabara de una vez con su vida. Anthony vivió muchos años separado de su familia sin recordar nada ya que tenía amnesia, hasta hace poco nos enteramos de la verdad y además el recuperó la memoria. - dijo Albert

Sara! pero eso es verdad? porque lo hiciste? - dijo Luis tomándola del brazo con brusquedad

Yo no hice nada... todo eso fue decisión de Vincent - dijo la morena para tratar de salvarse

Pero tu lo orillaste a hacerlo, le dijiste puras mentiras para que el se lo llevara lejos y nunca sepamos más de su vida - dijo Albert

Porqué lo hiciste? sabias que mi sobrino era parte fundamental de la familia - dijo la tía abuela

Toda la culpa la tiene esa huérfana... desde que ella entro en la familia todo lo arruinó, ella se le metió por los ojos a tu sobrino imagínese si se llegaban a casar, toda la fortuna sería para ella, una muerta de hambre venida a más - dijo Sara alterada

Pero que estas diciendo? por tu maldita obstinación por Candy y siempre hacerla de menos fue toda esta mentira? - dijo la anciana

Yo no iba a permitir que esa deshonrara a los Ardley, porque ya poco a poco se iba ganando el cariño de todos hasta de usted e iba a ceder ante cualquier cosa que le propusieran, incluso quedarse con su sobrino y ser la heredera de los Ardley - dijo Sara

Como te atreves a hablar así?... tu fuiste la culpable y todo por vengarte de una muchacha que nunca te hizo nada y siempre la despreciaste desde que llego a nuestras vidas - dijo Luis

Todo es por tu maldita culpa... tu la trajiste con nosotros, nunca debí haberlo permitido! - gritó Sara...

Plaff!- ahora la cachetada vino de parte de su esposo

No quiero volver a verte más en nuestra casa ni cerca de nosotros, desde ahora ya no formaras parte de la familia - dijo Albert

Tu no puedes hacer eso, yo soy una Ardley! - dijo Sara

Pues si puedo y sabes porque? PORQUE SOY el PATRIARCA DE LOS ARDLEY! - gritó Albert

...

Vámonos ya, no acepto más humillación - dijo Sara dirigiéndose a su esposo y sus hijos

Elisa que había despertado hace rato escucho todo y supo que su madre estaba perdida y no quería que lo mismo sucediera con ella, así que no dijo nada

Neal tampoco, pensó lo mismo que su hermana y lo mejor sería que su madre se hunda sola, esos son la clase de hijos que crio...

Elisa... Neal... -dijo Sara pero ninguno respondió

Vete tu sola - dijo Luis

Pero... uds son mi familia, no me pueden hacer eso - dijo la morena

Ya no soporto tu egoísmo... eres una mujer mala y enferma de odio, nos separaremos y no quiero que vuelvas a la casa - dijo Luis

Por cierto... tampoco recibirás más la mensualidad que se te entregaba - dijo Albert sonriendo

Se van a arrepentir... me oyeron... TODOS... se van a arrepentir - dijo la morena y salió de la mansión.

Una vez salió la mujer, Luis se desmoronó y se sentó en un sillón tapándose la cara...

Elisa se levantó y corrió a abrasar a Anthony

Anthony!... estas vivo! que alegría no sabes como sufrí al creerte muerto, no sabes como te extrañe, yo nunca te olvidé...- dijo la morena y abraso al rubio casi asfixiándolo

El rubio se soltó un poco del agarre - si Elisa a mi también me alegra verte - dijo el rubio más por cortesía

A mi también me alegra primo, es bueno saber que no hayas muerto - dijo Neal con la cara más hipócrita que tenía

Gracias Neal - dijo Anthony no creyendo del todo al moreno

Luis se levantó y también fue a saludar a Anthony lo abraso - Que bueno muchacho que hayas regresado con los tuyos - dijo Luis

Pero cuéntanos que paso quien te encontró? - dijo el moreno

Anthony extendió su mano mirando hacia Candy instándola con dicho gesto que se acercara

Candy... ella me encontró, más bien nos encontramos, dijo abrasándola con una mano por la cintura, dando un suave beso en los labios, somos novios - dijo el rubio sonriendo y la pecosa también

"Maldita huérfana, así que estas con mi adorado Anthony" - pensó Elisa con rabia

Pues... felicidades! espero y pronto tengamos boda - dijo Luis

Neal y Elisa estaban que echaban chispas por dentro pero disimulaban sonriendo, sabían que no les convenía ningún berrinche.

Lamento mucho lo ocurrido con mi esposa, jamás me imaginé que ella hubiera planeado tan atroz mentira, cuando estuve en el hospital, me encontré con un amigo y nos entretuvimos, yo tengo la culpa, nunca debí apartarme del cuarto de Anthony, yo estuve ahí y me hicieron tonto... - dijo el hombre apesadumbrado

No te culpes Luis, nadie podía sospechar las intensiones de Sara, además uno de los culpables soy yo porque aun joven ya era la cabeza de la familia y no me puse al frente de la situación - dijo Albert apesadumbrado

Luis es verdad lo que dijiste, piensas divorciarte de tu esposa? - preguntó la Tía Abuela

Si Tía Abuela, hace mucho tiempo que nuestro matrimonio es solo puro formalismo y con esto no puedo estar al lado de alguien tan ruin - dijo Luis lamentándose

Elisa y Neal se regresaron a ver, sabían que sus padres no se amaban pero tampoco imaginaron que algún día se divorciarían...

Te apoyaremos Luis, cuenta con nosotros - dijo el rubio.

Al cabo de unas horas los Leagan se marcharon y llegaron a su casa...

Entraron a su casa y encontraron a la servidumbre temerosa, ruidos y gritos provenientes de la parte de arriba de la casa

Sr Leagan que bueno que llega - dijo el ama de llave

Que sucede Regina? y que es ese alboroto? - preguntó el hombre

La Sra Sara está como loca, entro a su habitación y sacó toda su ropa, y nos dio órdenes de botar todas sus pertenencias y... las de sus hijos - dijo la señora

Pero que le pasa si quien se tiene que ir es ella! - dijo Luis y subió inmediatamente a su habitación.

Mis cosas! - gritaron Elisa y Neal y también subieron corriendo a sus habitaciones

Luis encontró a Sara arrojando las cosas de su esposo por la ventana

Sara detente! - gritó Luis

Aléjate de aquí, vete con tus hijos esta casa es MIA... lo entiendes MIA y nadie óyelo bien NADIE ME SACARÁ DE AQUI! - gritó histérica

Estás loca, la que se tiene que ir eres tu, tu tienes la culpa...- dijo el hombre pero fue interrumpido

No me importa! lo entiendes, no me importa lo que piense ninguno de ustedes y se van a arrepentir de haberme humillado de esa manera - grito Sara

Tienes que irte, vas a dejarnos en paz de una vez, tu estás loca de rabia y de ira, no quiero que mis hijos sigan más a tu lado, por tu culpa son caprichosos y tampoco les importa nadie más que ellos, pero aún están a tiempo de cambiar, yo los protegeré y ayudaré en todo - dijo Luis

No seas IMBÉCIL... nunca estuviste a su lado, yo siempre estuve para ellos y aun así me abandonaron, tampoco los quiero cerca, deben irse todos, yo me quedaré aquí sola en MI CASA! - gritó la histérica mujer

La que se va de aquí eres tu! - gritó Luis y la jaló del brazo intentando sacarla más no se esperaba que con la otra mano la mujer tomara su bolso y sacara un arma amenazándolo de inmediato

Me sacas de aquí y te mueres! - dijo la enferma mujer apuntándole al pecho, ante lo cual el hombre palideció y la soltó...

Estas enferma... - dijo Luis

Si crees eso pues es tu problema, aléjate y llévate a esos bueno para nada de tus hijos - dijo la mujer

Papito.. pero que! - dijo Elisa viendo la escena llevándose la mano a la boca

Mamá pero que haces?, baja esa arma... - dijo conciliadoramente Neal

Váyanse ahora mismo de mi casa, los tres no quiero ver a nadie cerca - dijo Sara apuntando ahora a sus hijos

En eso se distrajo, Luis intentó quitarle el arma, comenzó a forcejear y se escuchó un disparo

Papá! Neal ayuda! - gritó Elisa corriendo hacia su padre

Neal fue a buscar a la servidumbre que llamaran urgentemente a una ambulancia

Sara, se había alejado del cuerpo casi inconsciente de su esposo, no creía lo que pasaba, con la mente fría tomó el arma la guardó en su cartera y salió corriendo de la mansión, sin ser detenida por nadie

Papito resiste por favor!... - lloraba Elisa, si bien la morena era egoísta y caprichosa una cosa era clara y es que amaba a su padre por sobre todas las cosas

Neal! - gritó la muchacha desconsolada

Notas del autor:

Hola amigos, se que me tardé pero aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero les agrade, no dejen de comentar


	18. Chapter 18

Elisa y Neal llegaron al hospital con su padre muy herido, enviaron un mensajero a casa de los Ardley para que les comunicaran lo sucedido

Hermanito que haremos si papá se muere - dijo llorando Elisa

No... eso no va a pasar, veras que todo va a salir bien - dijo Neal

No puedo creer que nuestra madre haya hecho esto, enloqueció realmente, además escapó y no sabemos a donde se fue - dijo la morena

Ahora la policía la está buscando, no se si la encuentre, no se en que momento ocurrió todo esto - dijo su hermano

La culpa de todo la tiene la huérfana... todo es su culpa, nosotros éramos muy felices antes de que ella apareciera - dijo Elisa con rabia

No Elisa, no es su culpa, siempre fue el odio que le tuvimos desde niños pero tienes que aceptar que ella nunca nos hizo nada - dijo el moreno siendo consciente de la situación

Pero que te pasa Neal!- dijo furiosa su hermana apartándose de él - estas loco, acaso la estás defendiendo

No es eso, solo que tienes que aceptar que es verdad, ella nunca nos hizo nada - dijo el moreno frustrado

No... ella es la culpable, ahora mi papito está gravemente herido y yo no se que haré si el se muere - dijo nuevamente llorando la morena

No... eso no pasará - dijo el moreno tratando de consolar a su hermana

Al cabo de unas horas todos los familiares fueron al hospital para ver la situación del Sr. Leagan

Anthony mi papi se muere! - corrió Elisa a sus brazos apartándolo de Candy, el rubio no tuvo más remedio que corresponderle debido al estado de la morena

Pero qué ocurrió? - dijo el rubio

Mi madre estaba como loca al llegar a casa echándonos a los tres, en eso saco un arma y disparo a mi padre - dijo el moreno

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo dicho

Pero esa mujer está loca, lo ves Tía Abuela lo mejor era mandarla a la cárcel y no solamente desterrarla de la familia - dijo Albert indignado

Tienes razón William, nunca imaginé que esto pudiera pasar - dijo la anciana tristemente

Y como se encuentra el tío? - Preguntó Anthony

No sabemos, no nos dicen nada los doctores, desde que llegamos se lo llevaron al quirófano, pero nadie sale a informar, esto es frustrante - dijo Neal sentándose topándose la cabeza con las manos

No se preocupen iremos a averiguar - dijo el rubio, se separó de la morena delicadamente y tomó la mano de Candy para que lo acompañase

Al cabo de un rato...

Los rubios llegaron con los doctores y sus caras no eran para nada favorables

Que paso doctor como esta Luis? - preguntó Albert

Lamento informarles que el estado del Sr. Leagan es muy desfavorable, pudimos extraerle la bala pero ésta se había alojado cerca del pulmón, le queda muy poco tiempo de vida, lo siento mucho - informó el Doctor a cargo

Mi papito... - dijo Elisa, llorando desconsolada abrazada a su hermano quien también lloraba

Pero, no hay nada que se pueda hacer? - preguntó Albert

El galeno negó con la cabeza

Candy se abrazó de Anthony, también derramó lágrimas, le apenaba mucho el estado del Sr. Leagan, lo consideraba un buen hombre ya que de esa familia era el único que la estimaba.

Señorita, joven ustedes como sus hijos pueden ingresar para que se despidan y si son religiosos pueden traer a un cura - dijo el doctor

No doctor no, mi papi no puede morir, él es el único que nos quiere, no me lo pueden quitar... - gritó desesperada la morena cayendo al piso de rodillas llorando de impotencia

Los presentes sintieron mucha pena por Elisa, jamás la habían visto de esa manera, pensaban que su corazón era de piedra pero se dieron cuenta que aunque era una niña mimada y egoísta amaba a su padre con todo su ser.

Hermanita, cálmate - dijo el moreno entre sollozos tratando de apaciguar el dolor de su hermana

Elisa hija, tranquilízate por favor, se que es difícil, nos duele mucho pero es una verdad que debemos enfrentar - dijo la anciana

...

Iré a despedirme de mi padre - dijo la morena al cabo de unos minutos mientras se tranquilizaba.

Elisa y Neal entraron al cuarto de cuidados intensivos y vieron a su padre con varios aparatos que denotaban el grave estado en el que se encontraba.

Papito, no nos dejes, eres lo único que tenemos - sollozaba la morena mientras tomaba la mano de su padre llorando sobre ella

El Sr. Leagan abrió los ojos lentamente y acarició la cabeza de su hija

Elisa, Neal, se que esta es la última vez que hable con ustedes, quiero que sepan que los amo con todo mi ser y que tengo que acudir al llamado de Dios, perdónenme por no se un buen padre...

No papito eso no es cierto, has sido el mejor padre del mundo - dijo la morena llorando

Es verdad papá - secundó su hijo

Quiero... quiero que me prometan... que olvidarán todo ese odio que tienen en su corazón para con Candy y... traten de ser felices

Pe.. pero papito, no puedes pedirnos eso.. es... - dijo Elisa

Por favor prométanmelo, sé que solo así me iré en paz - dijo Luis

Lo prometo padre - Dijo Neal de inmediato, él sabía que todo ese rencor no era bueno y ahora él debía hacerse cargo de su hermana y de los negocios familiares por lo que un odio que no tenia fundamentos debía desaparecer y si así su padre moriría en paz pues lo prometería y así lo cumpliría.

Neal... susurró la morena

Yo... yo también lo prometo padre - dijo Elisa ya sin fuerzas para continuar con ese odio que solo la ha hecho daño

Gracias hijos, los amo... - dijo el hombre y se desplomó en la cama, al fin su alma descansaba.

Papito... papito... no me dejes papá!... - decía Elisa entre lagrimas

entraron los doctores y determinaron la muerte del sr. Leagan.

...

Pasaron 2 días en los cuales enterraron al Sr. Leagan y se dictaminó orden de prisión para Sara por el asesinato de su esposo, pero ésta se escondió muy bien que parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, pero en cambio estaba muy pendiente de los pasos de los rubios y averiguó todo lo que pudo con informantes pagados

Se celebró la boda de Annie y Archie, viajaron de luna de miel a Europa por un mes para estar en el anuncio del compromiso de Candy y Anthony, al parecer todo se encontraba perfecto en la vida de los muchachos.

Anthony y Candy regresaron a Boston a continuar con su trabajo, Anthony se graduó de Doctor, acordaron continuar un mes más en el hospital y celebrar su fiesta de compromiso, la boda sería en 3 meses y después de ésta radicarían definitivamente en Chicago, el rubio decidió invertir la fortuna que fue de su madre en abrir un hospital y hacerse cargo ambos como proyecto de vida, éste sería beneficiado para la gente pobre que no tiene muchos recursos.

...

En Boston... a una semana del compromiso de los rubios

Candy te busca una persona - dijo su amiga Fernanda

Quien es Fer? - preguntó intrigada

Es la... ex novia del Dr Brower - dijo su compañera

Candy se estremeció al oír quien la buscaba pero decidió salir a hacerle frente a la muchacha en cuestión.

Hola Candy - Dijo la Castaña

Hola Alison, a que debo tu visita? - dijo la pecosa extendiendo la mano

Candy, quisiera hablar contigo un momento por favor, podríamos ir a la cafetería de al frente - dijo la muchacha

Cla...ro no hay problema - dijo la pecosa titubeando, no sabía que deseaba hablar con ella la Castaña

Al llegar a la cafetería se acercó una muchacha para tomar las órdenes.

A mi un café por favor y tu Candy quieres tomar algo? - preguntó la castaña

Un jugo por favor - dijo la pecosa.

Dime Alison de que quieres hablar?

Candy, quisiera que seamos amigas, Anthony y yo nos hemos frecuentado y me ha dicho que pronto se van a casar por lo que como soy una buena amiga de el quisiera también brindarte mi amistad.

A Candy la sorprendió el pedido, pero aceptó - Claro no hay ningún problema, pero tu ya sabes sobre Anthony?- respondió la pecosa

Si claro me contó todo no tiene secretos conmigo - dijo la castaña con cizaña

La rubia mostro un poco de inconformidad con lo indicado ya que según sabía Anthony no la había vuelto a ver desde hace semanas, pero decidió no hacer mucho caso y preguntarle a él mismo para que le aclare todo

Al cabo de unos minutos les trajeron sus ordenes, la mesera hizo un movimiento extraño y regó un poco de café en la falda de la pecosa

Lo siento mucho Señorita soy una torpe - dijo la muchacha tratando de limpiar a la pecosa

No... no te preocupes, con permiso Alison iré al baño a limpiarme - dijo la rubia

Claro no hay problema aquí te espero - dijo la Castaña

Viendo que Candy entró al baño aprovecho para sacar unas gotas de su bolso y ponerlas en el jugo de la pecosa, se acercó a la mesera y le susurró - asegúrate que se tome todo el jugo y le dices lo que quedamos - la mesera asintió y Alison pronto salió de la Cafetería.

Al regresar Candy a su puesto no vio a Alison y le extraño

Disculpe señorita no vio a la mujer que me acompañaba - pregunto la pecosa

Si, le dejo una razón, que tuvo que salir de urgencia y que otro día la visitaría, pero no se preocupe dejo pagando sus bebidas - dijo la mesera

ha... ok muchas gracias - dijo la pecosa "que pasaría" pensó

La pecosa se tomo el jugo y luego se retiró...

Al salir de la Cafetería se sintió extraña y comenzó a marearse, cruzo la calle y un carro en frente de ella se estacionó y salieron 2 muchachos que la interceptaron y se la llevaron a un auto ya con una inconsciente muchacha.

Dentro del auto se encontraban 2 mujeres una que sonreía y otra asustada ante la escena de la muchacha inconsciente

Muy bien hecho Alison, ahora si esta huérfana pagará por lo que nos hizo - sonrió Sara

No lo sé señora si Anthony se entera que estuve involucrada nunca me perdonará - dijo Alison

No te preocupes niña, veras que ese muchacho nunca se enterará, jamás volverá a ver a esta andrajosa y tienes el camino completamente libre para conquistarlo - dijo Sara

Pero que hará con ella? - dijo la castaña

Sara sonrió y no contesto a su pregunta

"Todo sea porque Anthony no se quede con esta mala mujer" pensó la castaña y recordó aquel día en que se conoció con Sara

Flashback

Alison iba a visitar a Anthony al hospital, casi a diario y el rubio simplemente la esquivaba, se disculpaba con alguna escusa para no atenderla y crearse problemas con la pecosa pero ella insistía.

Disculpe podría decirle al Dr. Brown que Alison lo busca? - preguntó a la recepcionista del hospital

Lo siento Señorita el Doctor está en una emergencia y no podrá atenderla - dijo la muchacha ya sabiendo la excusa que el rubio le había indicado

Siempre es lo mismo, a que hora se desocupará? - dijo la castaña

No lo sé señorita, me temo que hasta la noche será - dijo la muchacha

Una Señora que llegaba junto a la recepción escuchó todo y esperó a que la castaña saliera para acercarse

Alison cierto? - dijo la mujer

Si... quien es usted? me conoce? - dijo ella

Soy Sara Ardley - dijo la mujer

Al ver la cara de no saber añadió - la Tía del Dr. Brown

Mucho gusto señora - dijo la castaña

Quisiera conversar contigo, tu eres algo para mi sobrino Anthony? - preguntó intrigada

Anthony?... no no creo que se equivoca a quien conozco el Alex Brown no Anthony - aclaró la castaña

Jajajaja río la señora - si perdón Alex tu debes conocerlo por otro nombre pero el es mi sobrino Anthony Brown Ardley y esta... mmm con esta muchachita Candy White

Si ella es su novia ahora, pero es una mosquita muerta el y yo nos íbamos a casar y se metió en medio de nuestra relación - dijo la castaña con rabia

Pero... no entiendo como que su nombre es otro? - preguntó la castaña

Sara sonrió - te invito a tomar un café y platicamos, me caes bien - dijo la mujer

La muchacha sonrió y se dejo guiar

Sara le contó lo acontecido con el rubio (obviamente sin ella involucrarse) y todo lo malo que según su parecer era Candy, le hablo desde que fue una muchacha de establo, que robo en su mansión, todo lo malo que hizo en el colegio y que fue expulsada por encontrarse de manera indecorosa con un muchacho a altas horas de la noche, hasta le menciono que vivió con su padre adoptivo y que quien sabe Dios que hacían en su departamento, en fin todo el lodo que podía ir en contra de la pecosa,

Pero, esa mujer es una sinvergüenza, debo decirle todo a Alex... perdón Anthony para que terminen su relación, me imagino que el no esta al tanto de todo eso - dijo la castaña con rabia

Muchacha, debemos ser mas astutas que esa huérfana, no sabes la manera que tiene de convencer a la gente es una mosquita muerta y todos le creen, tiene un poder impresionante para que caigan rendidos a sus pies, sobre todo los hombres - dijo Sara con odio

A que se refiere entonces? - preguntó la castaña

Así armaron el plan que consistía en secuestrar a la pecosa, Sara se la llevaría lejos y Alison se quedaría cerca de Anthony para poder conquistarlo de nuevo ahora que ya no estaba Candy en su camino.

 ** _Notas del autor:_**

 ** _Gracias por seguir este fic, ya estamos pronto por culminar, prometo actualizar pronto :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

Anthony fue a medio día a buscar a su pecosa, pero la amiga de ésta, Fernanda, le informó que su ex novia la buscó en la mañana y no había regresado

Y sabe donde fueron? - preguntó el rubio  
No, únicamente dijo que ya regresaba pero no ha vuelto ya son casi 3 horas Doctor - dijo la morena  
que extraño, si regresa por favor indíquele que la vine a buscar - dijo el rubio  
de acuerdo así se lo haré saber - dijo a muchacha

Anthony estaba extrañado, no sabia porque razón Alison habría buscado a su pecosa, almorzó con su amigo Jhon y le comentó lo sucedido  
Ya mismo debe regresar, no te preocupes amigo - dijo Jhon  
es que me intriga que diablos tiene Alison que hablar con Candy, no entiendo, y además 3 horas es demasiado - dijo el rubio  
se ve que estas enamorado amigo... jajajaja, no la quieres perder de vista ni un instante - dijo Jhon  
No es eso, esque siento algo extraño, una angustia que no te puedo explicar - dijo el rubio pensativo  
espera y se paciente ya aparecerá - dijo su amigo  
Si en 2 horas no vuelve iré a casa de Alison a preguntarle directamente, ojala se encuentren ahi- dijo el rubio

Ya eran casi las 4 de la tarde y Anthony estaba intranquilo, salió pidiendo permiso en el hospital y fue directo a casa de la castaña

Se encuentra Alison por favor - preguntó a la mucama  
Si joven ya la llamo, permitame por favor, siga ud - lo condujo a la sala y fue a llamar a la muchacha

Alex, como estas, que alegría que me visites - llego la castaña y fue corriendo a saludar al rubio  
Bien Alison, un poco preocupado y vengo a verte para saber donde esta Candy - dijo el rubio

La castaña, se tensó pero no lo hizo notar, sabia que esto iba a suceder

Candy tu novia?, porque me lo preguntas? ha ya se es por la visita que le hice en la mañana, pero no te preocupes quedamos como buenas amigas además me invitó a su fiesta de compromiso - dijo la castaña

Cuanto tiempo estuvieron conversando? y porque fuiste a verla? - preguntó el rubio  
Al rededor de una media hora, conversamos en la cafetería que está frente al hospital, simplemtente quería asegurarme que Candy sea buena para tí y charlamos un poco, luego nos despedimos y yo regresé a mi casa - dijo la castaña

Alison, Candy no regresó al hospital luego de ir contigo a conversar, dime donde se encuentra o le dijiste algo indebido? - preguntó el rubio tomandola del brazo

Por quien me tomas Alex, ya te he dicho que solo quería conocerla nada más, y si no regresó no es mi problema, tal vez fue a su casa no lo se - dijo la castaña safandose del agarre del rubio

La iré a buscar, Alison espero que me estés diciendo la verdad - dijo el rubio y salió inmediatamente

"Es por tu bien Alex, ella no te merece" - prensó la castaña

Anthony salio inmediatamente y fue a la mansión de los Ardley a buscar a su pecosa

Buenas tardes, por favor podría decirle a Candy que vine a buscarla - dijo el rubio al mayordomo

Sr. Anthony, la señorita Candy no ha regresado desde la mañana que salió a su trabajo - dijo el hombre

No puede ser!, es verdad o no quiere verme? - dijo el rubio pensando que algo le había dicho su ex-novia

No joven, le digo la verdad si quiere cersiorese por usted mismo que la señorita no se encuentra en la casa - dijo el hombre

No... gracias y disculpame pero no la encuentro y necesito saber donde está, no entiendo porque no regresó al hospital - dijo el rubio

Disculpe es mejor avisar al Sr. William, tal vez se comunicó con el

Tienes razón lo haré en este momento - dijo el rubio y salio corriendo

Anthony envió un telegrama a Albert indicandole que Candy desapareció y no sabe su paradero que se comunique urgente si sabe algo de ella

También el rubio fue a la policía a informar la desaparicición de su novia y que la ultima vez fue vista cuando Alison se encontró con ella en la cafetería frente al hospital, indicó que ahi tampoco sabían nada de ella ya que lo averiguó apenas salió del hospital

"Mi amor donde estas?" - se preguntaba el rubio desesperado

Pasaron 2 días desesperantes para Anthony sin saber el paradero de Candy, no sabía que había pasado, en el telegrama de Albert informó no saber nada de la pecosa eso lo alteró más, nuevamente iba a dirigirse a la casa de Alison a preguntarle, ella debería saber donde esta su novia, fue la ultima persona que la vió.

Anthony que fue lo que paso con Candy? - Preguntó un alterado Albert que iba llegando a la casa del rubio menor y justo lo vió salir

Tio!, no lo sé estoy desesperado no la encontramos, ya avisé a la policía y nadie tiene pistas - dijo Anthony  
Pero que fue lo que sucedió antes, necesito saber todo - dijo Albert

Alison, mi ex-novia fue a hablar con Candy al hospital se dirigieron a la cafetería frente a él y conversaron luego de eso no se sabe nada de Candy  
Preguntaste a esa muchacha, ella debe saber algo - dijo Albert  
Por supuesto fue a la primera persona que fui a ver pense que talvez la llevo a su casa pero nada me confirmó que conversaron, se hicieron amigas y luego se despidieron - dijo el rubio  
Esa muchacha es nuestra unica pista, voy a hablar con ella dame su dirección - dijo Albert tomando el control de la situación.  
Si justamente en este momento iba a verla nuevamente, me desespera no tener noticias, ya fui a buscar en hospitales y hasta... en la morgue, pero nadie da razón de Candy - dijo Anthony apesadumbrado  
Pero no tienen alguna pista de alguien que quiera hacerle daño a la señorita Candy - dijo George que se encontraba al lado de Albert

Sara! - dijeron los 2 rubios

Sera posible que esa mujer esté detras de este asunto? - pregunto Albert  
No lo sé tío pero no lo descarto, juró vengarse - dijo Anthony  
Y si tal vez tu ex-novia le dijo algo a Candy que la hizo huir? - dijo Albert  
No lo creo, no le he ocultado nada a Candy, ella sabe todo de mí - dijo Anthony  
Pero tal vez le dijo cosas que no son ciertas o algo así - dijo Albert  
Lo averiguaremos al llegar, tendrá que decirme todo acerca de lo que conversaron - dijo Anthony

Al llegar a la casa de Alison...

Alex que alegría volver a verte - dijo Alison sonriendo  
Alison, esta no es una visita de cortesía, necesito que me digas exactamente que fue lo que hablaste con Candy, no aparece desde que fue contigo a esa dichosa Cafetería - dijo Anthony tomandola del brazo tratando de amedrentar a la castaña  
Pero, ya se lo he dicho todo a la policía cuando vino a interrogarme Alex, por favor no tengo nada más que decir - dijo la castaña  
No te creo dime todo Alison o realmente lo lamentarás! - dijo el rubio  
Tranquilizate Anthony - dijo su tío

Pero que te pasa Anthony, no será que huyo con algun ex-amor que haya tenido y tu de iluso pensando que algo malo le paso - dijo Alison

...Como me llamaste? - dijo Anthony contrariado

A...Alex por supuesto - dijo la castaña titubeando  
No, me llamaste Anthony, como supiste mi nombre verdadero? - dijo el rubio  
Pues... pues, eeeste señor te llamó así - dijo la castaña temblando  
Y tu lo oyes y repites?, ni siquiera te preguntaste porque me llamó asi? - dijo el rubio  
no lo se, solo repeti el nombre eso es todo - dijo la castaña  
Mentira! tu sabias mi verdadero nombre, Quien te lo dijo! - pregunto el rubio alterado  
Nadie! - dijo la castaña  
Habla Alison, quien te dijo que me llamo Anthony, necesito la verdad!- gritó el rubio  
Pues... tu tu tía, ella me lo dijo todo, me dijo miles de cosas que no sabes de Candy, mi amor por favor déjala, no te merece, no tienes porque preocuparte por ella, es una mala mujer, no te ama, solo quiere tu fortuna, yo solo la separé de ti porque te amo y quiero lo mejor para tí - dijo la castaña

Maldita sea! Que hiciste Alison?, habla de una vez!- dijo Anthony alterado tomandola de los brazos

Albert lo separó de la muchacha.

Señorita por favor diganos la verdad, ud hablo con Sara? que tiene que ver ella en la desaparición de Candy - pregunto Albert conciliador

No, no, no se nada, yo no se de que me hablan - dijo la castaña

Señorita, Sara es una mala mujer, esta profuga de la justicia por matar a su esposo hace unas semanas, nadie sabe de su paradero, siempre  
ha odiado a Candy y la ha desprestigiado a más no poder, todas las cosas que seguramente le dijo son mentiras, Candy es una buena mujer, nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie y Sara la odia únicamente porque es huérfana. Por favor ayudenos a encontrarla, si usted sabe donde está diganos por favor que algo malo le puede ocurrir a mi pequeña - dijo Albert derrotado

Ella... ella me dijo que Candy no se merecía a Anthony por eso la ayudé - dijo la castaña

Alison comenzo a relatar a los muchachos sobre su encuentro y lo que hizo

Como pudiste Alison! - dijo Anthony

Lo hice porque te amo, me convenció que esa mujer no era digna de ti, pense que estabas tan ciego que no te dabas cuenta de como es realmente, que te tenía embrujado, entiendeme te amo y no podía dejar que te utilizara - dijo llorando la castaña

Pero no es cierto, primero debiste haber acudido a mi para decirte la clase de persona que era esa mujer que te lleno la cabea de cucarachas, es una asesina y ahora Candy esta en peligro y todo por tu culpa te odio! y si algo le llega a pasar a Candy no te lo perdonaré nunca y haré que te pudras en la carcel - dijo el rubio lleno de rabia

No Anthony por favor, yo te amo, lo hice por amor - dijo la castaña

Tu no sabes lo que es amor, ni siquiera conoces esa palabra no se como pude estar contigo tanto tiempo y no darme cuenta la mujer que eres -dijo el rubio duramente

Alison por favor diganos donde llevó Sara a Candy - preguntó Albert tratando de conseguir información.

No lo se, desapareció ese día y no he vuelto a saber nada de ella - dijo la castaña

No es posible debes saber algo dimelo Alison dimelo! - dijo Anthony alterado

No lo se, te lo juro, perdoname por favor - dijo la castaña llorando

Nunca, me entiendes, nunca te perdonaré - dijo el rubio saliendo de la casa de su ex-novia

Por favor si sabe de algo busqueme en esta dirección urgente o envieme un recado - dijo Albert dando una tarjeta a Alison con su dirección.

La castaña se quedó destrozada por lo dicho por Anthony y ahora estaba involucrada en la desaparición de Candy...

"Yo solo queria salvarte de esa mujer, maldita sea me deje engañar facilmente" - pensó la castaña llorando a mares

Albert y Anthony fueron inmediatamente a la policía a contar las nuevas pistas sobre la pecosa...

...

En una casa abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad

En donde estoy? - se despertaba una aturdida Candy

Por fin despiertas huerfana - dijo Sara sonriendo ante una perpleja pecosa que se encontraba atada de manos y pies

Se...señora Leagan - pero donde estoy porque me encuentro atada - dijo la pecosa temerosa

Hola Amig os, lamento haber tardado demasiado en actualizar, aquí va otro capitulo, estamos ya casi por finalizar...


End file.
